SMASH WTF
by geardestroy
Summary: Historias ramdon de nuestros personajes favoritos de Nintendo habrá parodias de películas,chistes de varios tipos, algunas groserías y insinuaciones sexuales nada leves. Capitulo 13 Listo :D
1. Que paso Ayer? Nintendo Version

**Ningún personaje de Nintendo o de otras compañías que estoy seguro que aparecerán aquí como crossovers me pertenecen T_T**

Bien este es un proyecto que hare consiste en contar varias historias graciosas con humor negro, absurdo, sarcástico, etc. sobre los personajes de Nintendo principalmente los de Super Smash Brothers habrá varias parodias de películas, burlas, chistes algo groseros e insinuaciones sobre la sexualidad de los personajes así que posiblemente les arruine un poco la infancia pero no tanto como ya lo han hecho varios fanfics y fanarts que no conozco pero existen y la mayoría de ustedes ya ha el lugar donde transcurren los hecho es Nintendo City una ciudad donde habitan todos los héroes de sus videojuegos menos los de la realeza que viven en sus respectivos reinos que bordean la ciudad que es bastante esto aquí esta el primer capitulo.

**Pensamientos**

Narración y Dialogos

* * *

**¿Que paso Ayer? Nintendo Version**

Todo empezó con Link durmiendo en su humilde casa en el centro de la ciudad (y con humilde me refiero a que le dio paja remodelarla) donde vivía con su hermano, versión de otra dimensión, tiempo...lo que sea solo diremos que es su hermano menor Toon Link un niño bueno valiente y... a quien engaño es un monstruo que rompe todo lo que toca y le encanta tocar todo lo que le parece fragil, la hermana de este Arryl una niña sabelotodo que siempre es ignorada a pesar de ser la voz de la razón y Navi una molesta hada que solo sirve para decir lo obvio y insultar pero bueno Link dormía esa mañana bueno no era mañana eran la 4 de la tarde llevaba dormido 11 horas cuando escucho sonar el timbre por decimo cuarta vez entonces la persona que tocaba el timbre tiro la puerta y fue al cuarto de Link

?:¡Link despierta!

Link(despertando):mamá no quiero ir a la escuela

Navi:Tu no vas a la escuela idiota...y tampoco tienes madre

?:Navi! si estabas aquí por que no me abriste?

Navi:por si no lo notaste Zelda mido 5 centímetros y no tengo brazos

Link:Zelda? que haces aquí

Zelda:hay un asunto muy importante que debo hablar contigo

Link:¡YO NO SABIA QUE ESOS JARRONES PERTENECIAN AL MUSEO,NO SE DE DONDE SACO TOON ESA REVISTA PERO NO ES MIA,YO NO GRAVE MI NOMBRE EN LA TRIFUERZA,NO PUEDEN PROBAR QUE FUI YO!

Zelda:Link de que estas hablando?

Link:¡NADA! solo bromeaba...si bromeaba

Zelda:bien Link de lo que vengo a hablarte es que debes casarte

Link:¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! pero ni te toque

Zelda:¡NO ESTOY EMBARASADA DE TI!

Link: entonces quien es el padre

Zelda:¡No hay ningún bebe!

Link:entonces vas a abortar!

Zelda:Link no estoy embarazada y no vas a casarte conmigo

Link:pero eso es malo

Zelda(sonrojada):quieres casarte conmigo?!

Link:no, y pienso que las aventuras son mejores que las chicas pero si no finjo estar enamorado de ti las psicóticas fanáticas que están obsesionadas con que tu y yo estemos en una relación y si me caso con alguien mas me cuelgan al principio me gustabas pero perdí mi interés en las mujeres luego de que tuviste tu primer periodo

Flash Back

Vemos a un joven Link recorriendo el castillo de Hyrule para visitar a su amiga y amor secreto Zelda y entonces entra a la habitación de su amada

Link:Zelda vine a verte te traje flore...¡OH SANTA MADRE DE MIYAMOTO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Zelda:LINK APRENDE A TOCAR LA PUTA PUERTA(Dijo Zelda mientras estaba...golpeando a un pobre demonio que había cometido la imprudencia de atacar a la princesa cuando acababa de tener una charla sobre algo horrible que le pasa a las mujeres cada cierto tiempo)

Link:Zelda...baja al demonio deja que las autoridades se encarguen

Zelda(con una voz demoniaca):Yo soy la autoridad y este desgraciado me ataco cuando estaba en un mal momento estaba asustada a...espera(vuelve a su voz normal y suelta el cuello del demonio dejándolo caer al suelo)trajiste flores aaw que detalle eres muy buen amigo pero...estas intentando decir algo con esto crees que solo por que traes flores ya soy tuya crees que soy una fácil eres un depravado BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Link:¡NO ENTIENDO QUE DEMONIOS PASA!

Zelda(vuelve la voz demoniaca y le salen llamas en los ojos):Que eres un pervertido y por eso te hare pagar

En ese momento Impa aparece

Impa:Link abajo(lanzo un dardo que le da a Zelda en el cuello y esta cae al suelo dormida)fiu no puedo creer que necesite sedante para dormir a 23 elefantes, lo siento Link Zelda pasa por su primer periodo y creo que eso la puso un poco inestable pero creo que después de un tiempo se acostumbrara a que le pase una vez al mes

Link:¡ESO LE PASARA UNA VEZ AL MES! ME LARGO DE AQUI(salta por la ventana...des octavo piso)

Fin del Flash Back

Link:me tomo años de terapia superar la ginefobia que desarrolle ese día y las heridas que me produjo la caída

Zelda:bien Link pero debes casarte con otra

Link:bien hare mi testamento con quien me caso

Zelda:con Ruto

Link:la chica pez que esta obsesionada conmigo pero no soy furry no vale la pena que me maten por casarme con un pez

Zelda:Y vale la pena que Hyrule sufra de pobreza

Link:¡QUE!

Zelda:si al parecer los productos Zora son los productos mas exportados de Hyrule y su imperio creció mucho en unos y si no te casas con Ruto el rey lo tomara como deshonra y abra una guerra y tienen armas nucleares

Link:¡¿COMO?!

Zelda:hise una constante investigacion ardua y dura perdí a muchos espias,cientificos y contactos zora pero llegamos a la conclusión que...fue la magia del fanfic

Link:eso no tiene mucho sentido

Navi:vienes en un mundo donde hay magia, monstruos y luna con cara de violador así que no tienes derecho a hablar de lógica

Link:bien se que Ruto me a amado desde que la saque del estomago de un monstruo marino gigante y le quite el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de su madre pero que hay de las otras chicas que me aman que son el 100% de la población femeninita de Hyrule y gamer

Navi:Link

Link:bien el 99.999999999999% el resto son ultra lesbianas

Zelda:hable con todas las chicas y todas a las que les gustabas dejaron de amarte(su tono de voz empieza a sonar mas enojado cada vez) por ser un idiota al estilo Naruto y no darte cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas a tu alrededor!

Link:decias algo estaba mirando a esa mariposa en mi ventana

Zelda:VAS A CASARTE CON RUTO MAÑANA A LAS 4 Y PUNTO!

Link:MAÑANA! por que no me dijiste antes! como disfrutare lo que me queda de solteria!

Zelda:ME DA IGUAL Navi te encargo que no intente suicidarse o huir(se va)

Navi:cuenta conmigo

En ese momento Toon Link y Arryl entran a la habitación

Toon:que es todo ese escándalo iba a entrar antes pero Zelda emitía un aura que daba mal rollo

Link:hermanito,clon,yo del otra dimension,descendiente llama a todos los hombres solteros que conocemos y diles que nos reuniremos en una hora en el bar de leche de la esquina

Toon y Arryl:que pasa?

Link:me casare obligadamente con Ruto y debo disfrutar lo que me queda de soltería en una fiesta

Toon:WIIIII FIESTA! INVITARE A MIS AMIGOS!

Link:para ADULTOS!

Toon:aaah

ya cuando todos sus amigos mas cercanos estaban reunidos en un bar de leche rodeados de niños jugando en los juegos y bebiendo maltadas y en una sección aislada estaban varios adultos amigos de Link que estaban en la ciudad

Link:Amigos!(dijo refiriéndose a Mario,Luigi,Sonic,Snake,Capitan Falcon,Roy,Marth,Ike, y Red),Enemigo(dijo refiriéndose sorprendentemente a Ganondorf)Amigas que parecen amigos(se refería en plural a Samus para ``no señalar´`´ ) y cosas que no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que son(hablaba de Yoshi,Pikachu,Mewtwo,Lucario,Fox,Falco, y Kirby y si se preguntan por que no salen mas personajes es por que serian mal relleno)Tengo un anuncio importante que darles y es...

Ike:dilo de una mierdera vez!

Link:gracias por arruinar la pausa dramática Ike...bien...van a perderme

Kong:¡TE ESTAS MURIENDO!

Link:aun peor

Falcon:te harán una pelicula como la de Mario

Link:no tan malo

Mario:EY!...a quiero engaño fue una mierda

Link:voy a ...

Ike:DILO! mierda

Link:casarme

Todos menos Link:oh...con Zelda?

Link:no con Zelda sigo en la friendzone

Fox(susurrándole a Falcon):mas bien ella

Link:los reunia a que para que nos embriaguemos y disfrutemos de mi ultima noche de soltería

Snake:quieres que nos embriaguemos...con leche

Link:si lo se es muy fuerte y no es desnatada pero no sean gallinas(en ese momento Link nota que una gallina lo esta mirando mal y con cara de oooh voy a hacerte mi perra por eso por eso idiota y traga saliva recordando su fobia a las gallinas)

Link:CAMARERO! una súper malteada doble(el camarero se la pasa por la barra) bien como dije a beber(toma un trago de leche y se desmalla)

Snake: propongoque rentemos un autobús y llevemos esta despedida a un bar en las Vegas antes de que despierte

Todos:¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!

Entonces todos van a las Vegas no pregunten como solo Nintendo City esta cerca de todo lo que yo necesite que este cerca y con Link aun desmallado por embriagarse con una malteada

Falcon:¡Por una noche que nunca olvidaremos!

Todos:¡SI!

A la mañana siguiente en el jacuzzi del cuarto de un Hotel en las Vegas donde habían hecho reservación para los hombre ya que los pokemons y Samus reservaron sus propia habitaciones estaban dormidos en raras posiciones algunos en el piso otros en el sofa algunos desnudos en tinas de hielo Luigi,Mario,Roy,Ike,Marth,Fox,Falco,Donkey Kong,Falcon,Snake y Red cuando sonó el celular de Navi

Navi(despertando):hola

Zelda:¡DONDE ESTAN LA BODA SERA EN 8 HORAS Y LINK NO ESTA EN SU CASA ME ENCONTRE A TOON Y A ARRYL TRAS UNA BARRICADA DE COLCHONES Y CON UN RIFLE INTENTANDO PROTEGERSE DEL COCO!

Navi:no te preocupes princesa Link estará ahí...ah creo que voy a sacar una poción mágica por mi boca(cuelga) DESPIERTEN TODOS!

Ike:no recuerdo que carajos hice anoche

Kong:yo tampoco

Marth:Y ESTA MUÑECA INFLABLE?!

Mario:Y ESTE TATUAJE EN MI BRAZO?...QUIEN DEMONIOS ES PAULINE?

Snake:no puedo mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo...una fiesta normal para Solid Snake

Roy:¡QUE HAGO EN UNA TINA CON HIELO!...¡Y QUE SON ESTAS CICATRIZES!

Falcon:creo que alucino

Elefapulpo:tranquilo Falcon-chan ven a mis tentáculos

Falcon(abrasando al elefapupo):te quiero elefapulpo aunque no puedas nadar ni caminar

Sonic:Falcon! suéltame!

Luigi:Falcon me esta asustando

Red:yo no debí beber soy menor de edad

Todos:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

Red:es en serio!

Navi:eso que tienes en tu barbilla es barba

Red:nooooooooo

Falco:entonces que es?

Red:eeeeeeeeeeeees...ah...ADIOS BOLA DE IDIOTAS!(salta desde el Treceavo piso del hotel) PENSANDOLO BIEN NO FUE BUENA IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!...PAF

Fox:oigan donde estan Link,Ganondorf,Samus y las cosas raras(dijo irónicamente el animal antropomórfico que conduce naves espaciales refiriéndose a Kirby,Yoshy y a los Pokemon)

En ese momento del asensor salieron Yoshy y Kirby que parecían hablar en sus lenguajes indintendijibles

Kirby:Poyo poyopo yoyoyppoyo poyo popopo yoyo po(traducción: no paso NADA!)

Yoshi:woshi(pero Kirby no creo que esto se pueda arreglar tan fácilmente)

Kirby:popoy po yopopo poyopo yopo poyo poyoyo po(Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas eso me dijo mi papá cuando me conto como conoció a mamá)

Yoshi:woshi(pero Kirby las cosas que vi)

Kirby:poyoyo(CALLA! ellos están aquí...hola chicos que tal)

Sonic:seguro estaban en el buffet bien donde están ,Mewtwo,Lucario,Pikachu(de una de la nada apareen detrás de Sonic salen estos tres con cara de no querer hablar de lo que paso anoche…..ni recordarlo)

Falco:de donde salieron? saben donde esta Gannondorf y Samus?

Pikachu:pika pi(no hablo pokemon...solo yoshiano y kirbiano)

Sonic:que dijo?

Lucario:que tiene un horrible dolor de cabeza pero que vio a Ganondorf en su forma jabalí desnudo y golpeado en el penthause y no sabe como llego ahí

Pikachu:Pikachu pi

Lucario:que no sabe lo que hizo anoche y le gustaría saberlo

Pikachu:pikapi chu

Lucario:lo siento no puedo decir eso sobre la madre de alguien es extraño que yo no recuerde lo que paso anoche yo no bebo es como si alguien entro a mi memoria y borro todos los recuerdos de la fiesta de anoche

Mewtwo(traga saliva):Seeeee pero eso es imposible

Flash Back

Ike:OH POR TODAS LA MIERDAS EXISTENTES! ¡MIREN TODOS A SAMUS!

En ese momento todos dan vuelta a ver...OH MIYAMOTO ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA

Falcon:PERO QUE CARAJ!

Marth:NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Snake:Debo estar muy drogado por que esto no es posible

Luigi:MAMM...Mario? dilo conmigo

Mario:no no voy a decirlo solo refuerza el estereotipo racista de los italianos y no voy a decirlo(Luigi lo golpea en el hombro)bien...

Mario y Luigi:MAMMA MIA!

Unas horas después de que se revelara que se revelara lo que hacia Samus en su habitación privada fue a hablar con Mewtwo mientras los demás intentaban asimilarlo que vieron

Samus:Mewtwo borra la memoria de todos

Mewtwo:pero Samus eso es...

Samus:Mewtwo...tu no quieres verme enfadad verdad?

Mewtwo:...no, bien lo hare pero no me lastimes

Samus:asi me gusta me voy a casa

Fin del Flash Back

Mewtwo:vi a Samus irse temprano esta mañana

Sonic:bien ya nos divertimos creo que debemos irnos la boda será en unas horas hay que llevar a Roy y a Red a un hospital y prepararnos

Todos salieron y subieron al autobús que contrataron cuando de repente...

Falcon:Y Link?

El autobús freno en seco

Mario:alguno de ustedes a visto a Link

Todos:No

Mario:si no lo encontramos Zelda nos va matar debe estar en el hotel

Marth:y si no lo encontramos?

Mario:Que Iwata se apiade de nuestras almas

Volvieron al hotel y encontraron a Link desmallado en el baño

Mario:que bueno que esta aquí por poco pensé que tendríamos una ridícula aventura de varias partes con toques de humor negro absurdo entre otros para encontrarlo y descubrir que paso ayer

Martth:pero por suerte lo encontramos fácilmente...Link despierta

Link:zzzzzzzz

Kong:Liiiiiiiink!

Link:zzzzzzzzzzz

Navi:HEY LINK LISTEN!(Link la golpea)

Link:CALLATE!

Mario:Link yaa es hora de que vayas a la boda

Link:aaaaaah no quiero casarme con un pez

Mario:quieres ver a Zelda enojada?

Link(de alguna manera mágica llego al autobús y toco la bocina):vámonos tortugas!

Lucario:no entiendo por que le temen tanto a Zelda

Navi:Algunas vez la haz visto enojada

Lucario:no

Navi:por que no hay clasificación existente para la violencia de las escenas donde esta enojada en serio es mas peligrosa que Skull Kid,Ganondorf,El Heraldo y Grahim juntos y no me hagas hablar de Peach da mas miedo que la serie americana de Super Mario Brother y la pelicula juntas

Lucario le da un escalofrió

Así fueron a la casa de Link donde todo estaba preparado para la boda, la iniciaron y fue así

Zelda:Ruto aceptas ser esposa de Link

Ruto:no solo a ser su esposa sino también a convertirlo en un esclavo sexual para hacer bebes pez

Zelda:que asco...Link aceptas ser esposo de Ruto

Link:tengo otra opción

Zelda:ahaha...no Alguien se opone

Link:Saria...Marin...Mallon...Grahin

Saria:tiraste la ocarina que te di en cuanto encontraste una mejo idiota!

Marin:yo ni existo (le salen alas y vuela)

Mallon:nunca demostré amor por ti

Grahin:NO SOY GAY! Y NO INTENTABA VIOLARTE!

Todos los presenten: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HA!

Grahin:JODANSE!

Zelda:bien si el cara de violador ya s calla

Grahin:JODETE!(Zelda lo vaporiza con un rayo que sale de su mano)

Zelda:Alguien mas quiere ayudarme a mejorar mi magia!

Todos NO!

Zelda:Bien entonces los declaro mujer pez y hombre elfo de nombre variable

Mario:Y así acabo la vida de soltero del pobre Link y empezó u vida con una princesa pez millonaria aunque aun siento que olvidamos algo

Mientras tanto en el hotel

Ganondorf (despertando): oooh donde estoy (se da cuenta que esta siendo cargado en un helicóptero que dice ``Control de Animales Salvajes)

Conductor del Helicóptero: bien lo voy a soltar

Ganondorf cae en una selva rodeado por jabalíes salvajes

Ganondorf: bueno es mejor que casarme con un pez hahahahaahhahahahaha...ah me siento solo

**The End**

* * *

Bien aquí termina el primer capitulo, se aceptan consejo, para los que no sepan algunas referencias a los juegos pues...usen google, hice a los personajes como creí que serian mas graciosos a Zelda como una princesa a veces seria pero amable a menos que agotes su paciencia y que no quieres ver cuando esta en sus ``días´´(si alguien se ofendió por esto solo lo use como medio para poner así a Zelda no para ofender a las mujeres pero me gusta cuando las mujeres enojadas les dan miedo a los hombres)a Link como un tipo burlón y bromista con fobia a las gallinas y si se preguntan que hizo Samus pues tal vez lo diga cuando algún día este fic llegue a los 50 o 100 reviews iré subiendo mas aventuras WTF cuando pueda se despide geardestroy


	2. Ace Attorney:Solid Snake

Hola a todos aqui geardestroy en un nuevo capitulo de Nintendo WTF esta vez veremos a nuestros personajes favoritos de Nintendo en un juicio por que razón pues les diré esto...LEAN EL CAPITULO! dicho esto empecemos

**Pensamientos**

Narración y Dialogo

* * *

**Ace Attorney:Solid Snake**

Juzgado de Nintendo City

Salón Nº2

23 de Febrero

10:30AM

Vemos en medio de la sala donde el Capitan Falcon esta sentado en el asiento del acusado con Pit y Snake a su lado Master Hand en el del Juez, Nana y Popo en la acusación aparte de varios cameos entre el publico como Zelda,Peach,Lyn,Ike,Link,Roy,Dedede,Wario,Mario,Luigi, entre otros

Popo(enojado):Y en conclusión como decía ese hombre de allí(señala al Capitan Falcon)acoso sexualmente a mi hermana al decir: show me your boobs(enséñame tus pechos)

Pit:SANTA PALUTENA!

Roy:como pudimos vivir con ese tipo de persona sin darnos cuenta?

Ike:uno nunca sabe

Peach:le a dicho eso a todas las mujeres

Mario:y hombres

Peach:POR TODOS LOS CHAMPIÑONES!

Daisy:quien sabe cuantos niños acoso

Zelda:CASTRENLO Y APUÑANLENLO CON SU

Master Hand:ORDEN EN LA CORTE! la defensa tiene algo que decir?

Snake:Si su manosidad...hay varias formas de interpretar una palabra depende de que escuchaste tenemos como ejemplo a Pacman que tubo que cambiar su nombre verdadero Puckman para que no pusieran una F al principio

Publico:hahahaha

Pit:no entiendo

Snake:callate Pit, como decía se pueden malinterpretar una frase por su pronunciación por eso le pedí a mi amigo Otacon que me consiga el guion de el actor de Falcon en Smash Bros Brawl,el que mi asistente Pit trae ahora

Pit(le pasa el guion):tienes que romper la cuarta pared?

Snake:silencio!, bien en su guion dice:``Show me your moves´´(enséñame tus movimientos) como ven este caso es un malentendido por lo cual exijo que libere a mi cliente

Master Hand:Fallo en favor de la defensa declaro al Capitan Douglas Falcon...

Ike:digalo de una puta vez!

Master Hand:solo quería ser dramático, bien es inocente ahora lárguense(empieza a caer confeti)

Pit:weeeee una referencia a otro juego...quiero decir weeee confeti

Snake:bien Douglas espero que hallas aprendido la lección y dejes de decir esa frase o por lo menos pronúnciala bien

Falcon:bien Snake gracias (se va y se tropieza con Nana y caen en una pose bastante comprometedora)

Peach:FALCON INTENTA VIOLAR A NANA!

Lyn:JUSTICIA POR EL PUEBLO

Zelda:TRAIGAN LAS TIJERAS MAS OXIDADAS QUE ENCUENTREN!

Todos menos Snake y Pit:SIIIIIIIII!(empiezan a golpear a Falcon)

Snake:bien otro inocente a salvo gracias a mi, cual es mi siguiente caso mi mal pagado asistente

Pit: debes defender a Pikachu en una demanda por paternidad

Snake:queeeeee!

Pit:si al parecer el charizard de Red dio a luz la semana pasada a un Pichu

Snake:pero que no había grupos de fetos?

Pit:huevos

Snake:no Pit las ratas como Pikachu son mamíferos las aves como tu huevos

Pit:no soy un ave

Snake:eso no responde mi pregunta Pit como un dragón se embaraza de un ratón?

Pit:no lo se pero la que defenderá a Pikachu es Samus

Snake:esto estará difícil

Juzgado de Nintendo City

Sala de Acusados Nº4

23 de Febrero

11:00PM

Snake y Pit decidieron ver a Pikachu y hablar sobre la demanda por paternidad

Snake:bien Pikachu esta vez si que ta metiste en una buena dime la verdad es tu hijo

Pikachu:pikapi pi pikachu chu chu pika chu pi

Snake:no entendí ni una mierda de lo que dijiste

Pit:dijo que no lo recuerda que pudo haber pasado en la despedida de soltero de Link

Snake:Hablas el idioma de los Pokemon

Pit:nop lo dicen los subtitulos que puso el autor que solo yo puedo ver

Snake:bien…..vámonos

Pit:Snake

Snake:Si Pit?

Pit:Que es sexo?

Snake:es...bueno ...es...nadaimportante...vámonos! debo llamar Otacon(toma su teléfono y marca el numero)

Otacon:hola Snake que necesitas

Snake:estoy en un caso sobre Pokemon

Otaon:ooooh puedo ir a verlos

Snake:tal vez algún día ahora ayúdame

Juzgado de Nintendo City

Salón Nº3

23 de Febrero

16:00PM

Se podía ver de un lado de la sala a Snake junto a Pikachu y del otro lado a Samus con Red, Charizard y el pequeño bebe Pichu.

Snake:Valla valla miren quien esta aquí en contra de su amigo amarillo

Pit:Snake ya te dije que no puedes llamar así a los asiáticos

Samus:Pikachu es mi amigo pero no pudo dejar que no acepte sus responsabilidades como padre de ese bebe(señala a Charizard amamantando a Pichu...por favor no pregunten como)

Sanke:Nunca en mi vida espere ver a un dragón amamantando a una rata...a un rinoceronte y a un oso si pero una rata

En ese momento entra Master Hand

Master Hand:Bien doy iniciada la sesión de la demanda por paternidad de...no puedo creer que tenga que decir esto una rata amarilla que tubo otra rata con un dragón empiezen, los abogados pueden presentar sus argumentos Samus Aran empezara

Samus:bien su señoría esta Charizard fue embarazada por ese Pikachu mi cliente Red exige una pensión alimenticia

Snake:Objecion! como saben que mi cliente la embarazo hicieron una prueba de ADN

Samus:No, pero no hay otro Pikachu o Raichu en toda la ciudad

Master Hand:Señor Snake tiene algún testigo

Snake:Si su señoría llamo al estrado a quien entrevisto a los Pokemon para este Juicio Mewtwo

Mewtwo sube al estrado y un Goomba con gorra de policía le hace poner su mano sobre una copia del Pokemon Amarillo

Goomba:Jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad en nombre de Arceus, la teoría de la evolución de Satoshi Tajiri o el Dios que siga

Mewtwo:si

Master Hamd:Bien Snake puede empezar su interrogatorio

Snake:Bien señor Red tengo entendido que usted hablo con todos los pokemon involucrados en el caso y hablara aquí en nombre de Pkachu,Charizard,Squirtle y Ivisaur

Mewtwo:Si

Snake:Pues empieze por favor

Mewtwo:Bien segun tengo entendido el bebe fue concebido hace unos días en la despedida de soltero de Link, donde Red dejo todos sus Pokemon en la habitación del hotel y ellos encontraron varias bebidas alcohólicas en el refrigerador y se embriagaron, mientras Pikachu estaba con los otros embriagándose y luego de que volvieran al hotel para recoger unas cosas las 9:00 PM ninguno recuerda nada

Snake:Un momento! ósea que Charizard estaba suelta en las Vegas y ebria, pudo haber ido con otro Pikachu no necesariamente este

Samus:Protesto! hicimos una investigacion y descubrimos que en ese hotel los pokemon jamás salieron y solo había un Pikachu allí este

Master Hand:Un momento! Link tubo despedida de soltero y no me invitaron! que malos!

Snake:olvidelo juez ni recordamos que hicimos ese día

Master Hand:ustedes fueron!

Snake:todos fuimos yo,Samus,Mewtwo,Red,Pikachu

Master Hand:Y POR QUE NO SABEN LO QUE PASO

Snake:No importa que hagamos no recordamos y no sabemos por que

Mewtwo(sudando y nervioso):Si por que será?

Samus(saca su látigo de energía y da un azote de advertencia a la mesa donde esta Mewtwo y le da una mirada asesina):Concéntrese estúpido!

Master Hand:Samus!

Samus(se calma):Lo siento juez creo que me concentre en parodiar a un personaje

Master Hand:Bien tienen mas preguntas

Snake:no pero llamo al estrado a Pikachu

Red sube al estrado y hace el mismo juramento que Mewtwo

Snake:bien señor Mewtwo usted tampoco recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche verdad

Red:No solo recuerdo haber sido obligado a beber por usted(todos en la sala miran mal a Snake)

Snake:Siguiente testigo!...Red

Snake:Señor Red que edad tiene?

Red:10 años

Snake:y por cuanto tiempo a tenido 10 años

Red:...mucho

Snake:asi es entonces usted debería tener por lo menos mas de 18

Red:tu punto es?

Snake:Mi punto es...QUE USTED ORGANIZA PELEAS ENTRE MONSTRUOS POR DINERO!

Publico:AH!

Snake:asi es el a hecho pelear a estas pobres criaturas contra otras por dinero

Red:OYE! ellos lo hacen por que quieren

Snake:Claaaaaaaro que si los entrenas para eso y que le harás a ese pequeño Pichu apuesto a que mañana lo pondrás apelar con monstruos mas grandes que el

En el publico:

Luigi:pobres criaturas con súper poderes

Link:Red es un monstruo

Falco:me enferma

Peach:deberian decapitarlo

Samus:PROTESTO! eto es irrelevante para el caso

Master Hand:tiene razón Snake no tienes nada mas que agregar

Snake:solo una cosa...SAMUS MATA CRIATURAS EN PELIGRO!

Publico:AH!

Samus:OIGAN! no me juzguen seres como los metroids son peligrosos y(mira a Snake)...oh por Miyamoto que mierda crees que haces

Snake(dándole un biberón a un bebe metroid):ahora pequeño metroid quien mato a tu familia y te dejo sin hogar...ah...FUE SAMUS!

Publico:AH!

Mario:que horrible mujer

Lyn:pobre bebe

Fox:como puede vivir así

Master Hand:Pobresito

Samus:de donde sacaste un bebe metroid

Snake:mande a Pit a robarlo de Zoológico y ahora tengo a la multitud de mi lado

Samus:Por Iwata! son la multitud mas manipulable que existe

Snake:pruebalo

Samus:OIGAN TODOS! LOS PANDAS SON MALOS Y EL GENOCIDIO BUENO!

Multitud:SIIIIII!

Mario:ODIO A LOS PANDAS!

Link:MATEN A LOS PANDAS Y SALVEN A LOS HOMICIDAS!

Master Hand:A COMPRAR ANTORCHAS!

Samus:LO QUE DIJE ERA BROMA!

Master Hand:lo sabia

Mario:amo a los pandas

Link:son adorables

Snake:woau

Samus:sus vidas son bastante aburridas cuando no están en un juego asi que hacen escándalo por la menor pequeñez

Snake:bueno no importa total solo quería ganar tiempo

Samus:tiempo?...para que?

De pronto la puerta se abra de un portazo

?:Vengo a declarar

Snake:llamo al estrado al profesor Oak(susurrando)gracias Otacon

Oak sube al estrado y se prepara a declarar

Snake:bien profesor

Oak:Profesor Oak pero pueden llamarme Profesor Pokemon

Red:nadie te llama así

Snake:bien Profesor háblenos de la reproducción de los pokemon

Oak:bien principallmente lo que hay que saber es que todos los pokemon se reproducen por huevos aunque parezcan mamíferos y que el pokemon que salga del huevo será de la especie de la madre

Snake:Pero de un charizard hembra nació un Pichu eso es posible?

Oak:bueno déjenme verlo

Le muestran el Pichu a Oak

Oak:Creo que puedo explicarlo verán...

Pit:aaaah Fuckman ya entiendo hahahahahahahahaha(nota que lo miran mal)haha...ha me callo

Oak:bien como iba diciendo esto no es un Pichu es un(jala la cola de Pichu y este se transforma en un...)Mew!

Todos:QUEEEEEEE!

Oak:si parece que el verdadero padre para no aceptar la responsabilidad se comunico con su hijo mentalmente y le dijo que tomara esta forma

Snake:entonces un Mew es el padre pero que los pokemon no toman la especie de su madre?

Red:si y además los legendarios no pueden criar y Mew no tiene genero

Oak:bueno hay un legendario que podría criar y dar a luz a un Mew es un pokemon que fue creado artificialmente, su composición genética podía alterar la regla y tiene algo muuuyyy grande que le sirve como genital saben a quien me refiero

Snake:...

Pit...

Samus:...

Master Hand...

Publico:...

Red:MEEEEEEEEWTWOOOOOOOOO!

Mewtwo:yo me largo!(se tele transporta)

Red:VAMOS TRAS EL CHICOS!(Red,Pikachu,Squirtle y Ivisaur suben sobre Charizar rompe el techo y van a perseguir a Mewtwo no se porque tiene un Mew gratis)

Peach:NOSOTROS TAMBIEN!

Ike:VAMOS TRAS ESE JODIDO DESGRACIADO JODELAGARTOS!

Mario:MEWTWO DEBE PAGAR!

(Todos salen a buscar a Mewtwo)

Master Hand:por que todos los juicios termina en una ejecución publica, bien ya pueden irse declaro a Pikachu...NO CULPABLE(CONFETI)

Snake: bien otro trabajo que sale bien cual es mi próximo caso Pit?

Pit:plagio a Peter Pan por parte de Link

Navi(aparece de la nada):¡EY! la apariencia de Link no es un plagio es un tributo estúpido!

Snake:no creo en las hadas

Navi:agth!(cae muerta)

Link:Al fin...soy libre...¡SOY LIBRE!

Y así Link camino hacia al atardecer a su feliz vida sin esa molesta hada

FIN

Y así termina otro capitulo de esta serie se que altere por completo todo lo que representa la reproducción de los pokemon pero esto se trata de dejar WTF a algunos XD

Paste your document here...


	3. Un Cuento de San Valentin

Hola gente ociosa del internet aquí geardestroy en otro capitulo de Ramdom Nintendo WTF esta vez con un especial dedicado al día mas cursi, vomitivo y ridículamente a vergonzante de todos me refiero claro al día de San Valentín y como quieren que no me burle de esto bien empecemos.

Diálogos y Narración

**Pensamientos**

* * *

Un Cuento de San Valentín

A el dia de San Valentín un día de romance donde la gente de Nintendo City lo celebra dandole flores,targetas y chocolates a sus seres amados. Ruto usaba a Link como un vibrador inagotable (lo cual no era), Bowser planea secuestrar a Peach...de nuevo, varias personas intentan salir de la friendzone sin mucho éxito y Samus estaba...poniendo granadas a la entrada de su casa!

Samus:bien ya nadie podrá entrar

Peach:que haces Samus?

Samus:POR LOS HONGOS DE MIYAMOTO! Peach! Zelda! como entraste?!

Zelda:pues estaba aquí desde anoche cuando vinimos a ver la maratón de Alíen en la pillamada de mujeres mensual y luego te pusiste como loca luego de que Peach menciono el día de hoy

**Flash Back**

Samus:por que no podemos ver las películas en sus castillos

Peach:tres razones una: la gente de Zelda piensa que los televisores son aparatos satánicos

Samus:y como se divierten?

Zelda:practicamos la magia irónico no?

Peach:dos:los Toads aun te tienen miedo luego de que confundiste sus cabezas con Metroids y segunda: quedo un desastre luego de que Zelda y yo terminamos de cocinar y enviar chocolates de San Valentín para nuestros amigos mañana

Samus:ya les dije que estaba ebria y cuando estoy ebria mato cosas tuve un problema con eso en una despedida de...espera que dia dijiste que era mañana

Zelda:San Valentin por que? le darás un chocolate a alguien hehehe valla Samus...quien es le afortunado?

Samus:NO HAY TIEMPO!

Peach y Zelda:uh?

Samus se levanto y fue a un armario y empezó a sacar ,robots guardianes, laceres automaticos, minas, alambres con púas y otros artefactos que sirven para que los locos paranoicos protejan sus casas de un apocalipsis zombi que no ocurrirá...aun. Y empezó a colocarlos en la entrada de su casa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Samus:a sino pienso quitar las trampas supongo que no podrán irse

Zelda y Peach:QUE?!

Snake,Ike y Falcon salen de un armario cayendo uno encima del otro con cámaras y micrófonos

Snake:demonios!...hola chicas esto no es lo que parece

Samus:en serio por que parece que estaban esperando que nosotras nos desnudáramos o hablemos sobre nuestros secretos o hiciéramos algo lésbico

Snake:eso es lo que parece?! uf que bueno por que pensé que parecía que íbamos a tener un trió gay entre nosotros

Falcon:no están enojadas verdad chicas...chicas?(ve sus intensiones asesinas)

Ike:si sirve de algo, ustedes no nos provocaron una erección real anoche fantaseamos todas

5 Minutos después los chicos fueron expulsados por la puerta donde caen en una mina enviando a los chicos que estaban golpeados y con sus cámaras en donde no les brilla el sol volando estilo Team Rokect

Ike:al menos fueron piadosas esta vez

Falcon:si al menos aun tenemos miembros

Snake:bien ya saben que hacer

Los Tres:EL ESCUADRON DE PERVERTIDOS HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeez(brillo)

Volviendo con las chicas

Zelda:bien ya que resolvimos ese problema te molestaría explicarnos por que convertiste tu casa en un nivel de Megaman

Samus:es una larga historia

Peach:no podemos salir por lo que creo que tenemos tiempo

Samus:Bien todo empezó hace dos años

**Flash Back**

Era dia de San Valentín y la diosa Palutena observaba a las parejas felices desde el cielo

Palutena:oh el amor es lo mas hermoso y bello que exist...PERO QUE CARAJ..

Se podia obserbar a Samus grabándose a si misma quemando todas las cartas de amor que recibió en la parrilla de la casa de los hermanos

Samus:gracias por dejarme usar tu parrilla Mario

Mario:no crees que esto es muy cruel hacia tus admiradores

Samus:no crees que después de mas de 30 años tu ``amiga´´ debería por lo menos darte dinero

Mario:no crees que debieron darte un nuevo juego en tu aniversario 25

Samus:no crees que deberías dejar de seguir a una mujer que ni te ve como un vibrador

Mario:no crees que...

Samus:no crees que deberías haber tenido una mejor serie y pelicula

Mario:eeh...

Samus:no crees que...

Mario:bien ya entendí! pero por que haces esto?

Samus:el dia de San Valentín es una tontería inventada por las compañías de tarjetas y chocolates y yo no pienso caer en el truco, soy una solitaria, no necesito ningún hombre o mujer, mi vida fue dura perdí a mis padres humanos, a mis padres ave, al hombre que fue como un.

Mario:limpia cuando termines Batman

Samus:adivinare tu correo una tarjeta de tu ``amiga´´ diciéndote que eres su mejor amigo no?

Mario:BUAAAAAAAAAAA!(se va a llorar a su cuarto)

Volviendo con Palutena

Palutena:pobre alma solitaria que no ha conocido el amor abra que mostrarselo,Pit!

Pit:si su Alteza

Palutena:quiero que tomes las flechas de Cupido y le des a Samus Aran para que pueda amar

Pit:Como Ordene

Unos momentos después

Samus:esta quema de amor me ayuda a liberar mi ira

Pit(desde el techo de una casa cerca):bien solo debo apuntar

Luigi:Samus ya vas a..(la flecha que lanzo Pit falla y pasa cerca de Samus pero ella no lo ve)...vite eso?

Samus:ver que?(pasa de nuevo)

Luigi:las flechas que pasan cerca de tu cabeza(pasa de nuevo)creo que alguien trata de matarte

Samus:por que alguien querría matarme?(pone mas gasolina en el asador)lo único que hago es combatir y arruinar los planes organizaciones terroristas de piratas espaciales y odiar el amor y atacarlo en todas las formas posi...mira esas personas están fornicando a plena luz alguien debería llamar a la policía en serio no tiene respeto(pone mas cartas en el fuego) como decía por que querrían (la flecha pasa justo frente a sus ojos) vamos adentro!

Palutena(se comunica mentalmente con Pit):Pit...

Pit:no perdí mis lentes de contacto solo ...no se donde están!

Dentro de la casa

Samus:bien lo primero que debeos hacer es rastrear al asesino pero mantén la calma Luigi

Luigi:yo...ah...yo...aaaaaw(se desmalla)

Samus:bien sirve mas desmallado que despierto(se abre la puerta ve a Pit apuntándole con una flecha, la lanza pero ella logra esquivarla

Samus:Pit! que carajos haces?

Pit:Palutena me dio la orden de hacer que respetaras el amor y voy a dispararte con flechas de Cupido que por la maga del argumento solo sirven en día de San Valentín así que déjate dar(le apunta)

Samus: mira! es Morgan Freeman

Pit:(voltea) El SEÑOR FREEMAN DONDE?! !...ey!...Samus?

Samus había logrado salir huyendo

Pit:la casería comienza

**Fin del Flash Back**

Samus:y desde entonces cada día de san Valentín tenemos una especie de casería donde intenta darme con esas flechas de Cupido

Zelda:eso explica todos esos casos de sexo en la calle en el día de San Valentín

Peach:Y los misteriosos ataques por parte de un robot hacia parejas felices terminaran

Samus:bien pero este año convertí mi casa en un fuerte impenetrable nada puede entrar o salir

¿?: SAMUS! SAL VENGO EN SON DE PAZ!

Samus (mira por la ventana):SI CLARO PIT! NUNCA!

Pit:**debo buscar una forma de entrar...un momento esa ventana abierta no tiene ametralladoras automaticas ,alambre de púas o láseres detectores de calor parace ,podria llegar ahí volando una entrada segura...un momento y si Samus sabe que yo pensé eso y puso una trampa escondida ahí...pero entonces ella pensaría que yo pensaría que es una trampa y no pondrá una trampa...pero entonces ella sabría que yo sabría que ella pensaría que yo pensaría..**

Mucho pensar después

Pit:**y por lo tanto ella no puso una trampa ahí por lo que es seguro usarla**

Pit fue hasta esa ventana y pio el césped el cual se abrió y cayo en un pozo

Samus:no puedo creer que cayera en la trampa mas obvia

Pit(lleno de heridas):no tan rápido Samus

Samus:COMO ESCAPASTE DE...?!

Pit:esta muerto

Samus:TAMBIEN SU NOVIA?!

Pit:si,deviste alimentarlos como decían las instrucciones

Samus:muy listo Pit pero te das cuenta que mi casa es mi territorio(jala una palanca y salen varias pistolas y láser apuntando a Pit

Pit:espera Samus este año será diferente

Samus:interesante, como?

Pit:esta vez mostrare los San Valentín mas importantes en tu pasado, presente y futuro y cuando termine veraz que el amor es hermoso

Zelda:no deberían ser tres espíritus

Pit:seee nadie quiso venir conmigo después de lo que Samus hiso el año pasado...esos pobres ángeles nunca obtendrán sus alas...o brazos

Samus:esta bien de todas formas estoy aburrida

Pit:PALUTENA-SAMA ESTAMOS LISTOS!(todos caen en una especie de agujero de gusano)

Samus:que esta pasando?!

Pit:viajamos en el espacio tiempo

Samus:no necesitamos una maquina o artefacto mágico para eso?

Pit:pues discupame por no tener una espada mágica maestra forjada por dioses con magia para romper las leyes del espacio tiempo con solo ser sacada de una piedra!

Samus:siento que olvidamos algo

Mieentras tanto en casa de Samus

Peach:Samus?...Pit?

Zelda:como salimos de aquí

Mientras tanto con Samus y Pit llegaron a su destino

Samus:donde estamos?...un momento! este es el asteroide AK...AT...es el lugar donde naci!

Pit:si este es un día de San Valentín que fue muy importante en tu vida

Samus:aqui no se celebra ese día

Pit:si pero hoy fue un día de San Valentín en la tierra

Samus:Wow y la gente puede vernos?

Pit:nop, oh! mira esos son tus padres!...y ahí estas tu!...y ese es Rydley...oh Palutena vámonos a otro día

Transición de tiempo

Samus:ahora estamos en Zebes el planeta donde mis padres ave me criaron

Pit:si este es otro día de San Valentín importante para ti mira estas en una misión...por que vas corriendo...por que subes a tu nave...por que despegas a toda prisa

Samus(se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando):Pit mejor vámonos de aquí antes de

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Por un agujero de gusano y logran ir al siguientes sitio

Pit:bien ya amas el día de San Valentín

Samus no de echo lo odio mas

Pit:de acuerdo veamos el presente a ver que hacen tus enemigos este día

Aparecen en un bar donde están Bowser, MetaKnigth, El Rey Dedede, Ganondorf y Rydley

Rydley:el San Valentín es una mier!

Pit:BIEN! pasemos a ver que hacen tus amigos solteros seremos invisibles y nadie nos podrá ver o escuchar

Fueron a un bar donde estaban los amigos solteros de Samus como Mario,Snake,Falcon entre otros

Mario:San Valentín es una mier!

Pit:MEJOR VALLAMOS A OTRO LUGA!(se tele transportan)bien veamos que hacen tus amigas solteras

Fueron a la casa de Samus donde estaban Zelda y Peach

Peach:desearia poder salir de aquí

Zelda:un momento! tengo poderes mágicos podemos teletransportarnos aunque este día se arruino hasta el punto que San Valentín es una mier!

Pit:SABES! creo que debería mostrarte a las parejas(se tele transportan)bien veamos a Link..OH POR PALUTENA! MIS OJOS VIRGENES!

Ruto:OH!...SI LINK SIGUE

Link(medio muerto):no siento mis bolas San Valentín es una mierd!

Samus:esto es como el porno alíen que tenían los chozo en la parte oculta de su biblioteca

Pit:VAMONOS!

Ya fuera de esa casa

Samus:vamos a ver mas porno

Pit:NO!,vamos al escondite secreto de Ness, sabes creo que si te muestro lo que los niños piensan de ti cambiaras

Pit se hace visible entran al escondite y se encuentran con Ness,Lucas y Toon Link leyendo historietas

Pit:hola chicos!

Todos:Hola Pit!

Pit:hey! que opinan de que Samus odia el día de San Valentín

Ness:lo odia?!...eso es...GENIAL!

Pit:que?!

Toon:ella súper genial si ella odia algo debe ser por una razón súper genial lo cual la hace mas súper genial y...

Ness:Toon decir tantas veces súper genial no es súper genial, si las niñas no tuvieran piojos la desearía que fuera mi novia

Lucas:quiero ser como ella cuando crezca...por que todos se alejan de mi

Pit:bien me voy

Ya afuera del club

Pit:bien abra que ver el futuro

Se abre un agujero de viaje en el tiempo que va al futuro

Samus:espera! si conozco el futuro creare una disfunción en el espacio tiempo y terminare cambiando ese futuro

Pit:...Buen punto olvidémonos del futuro, ya te gusta el día de San Valentín

Samus:No de hecho lo odio mas que nunca

Pit:bien...renunciare y solo te disparare esta flecha

Samus: que bien por que tengo que sacar las minas de mi pat...espera que dijiste

Pit dispara la flecha y le da a Samus

Atención espectadores pueden elegir que quieren que pase ahora, voten con que pareja quieren que se forme aquí de todas las parejas que tiene Samus en la retorcida mente de los fans de Smash Bros

a)Ike

b)Capitan Falcon

c)Snake

d)Link

e)Marth

f)Ganondorf

g)Bowser

h)Roy

i)Kirby

j)MetaKnigth

k)King Dedede

l)Mario

m)Luigi

n)Wario

o)Que Samus tenga un romance pokefilico(hay que incluir a todos)

o.1)Lucario

o.2)Mewtwo

o.3)Pikachu

p)Que se vuelva pedófila con:

p.1Ness

p.2)Lucas

p.3Popo

p.4Nana

p.5)Toon Link

q)Que esta pendejada de muestra de opciones termine

r)Que Samus vea a Peach y empiecen una candente y sensual escena de sexo lésbico(me gusta)

s)Que Samus vea a Zelda y empiecen una candente y sensual escena de sexo lésbico(me gusta también)

t)Que Samus vea a las dos(Peach yZelda) y empiezan un trió lésbico(discúlpenme un momento...fap...fap...fap...bien continuemos)

u)Que pase lo que a mi se me entre en gana

Pueden votar telepáticamente ya...bien ya conté los votos pero como esto es dictadura no democracia sucederá la opción u

En ese momento Samus vio a...a...

Samus:PIT TE AMO!

Pit:Samus...soy algo joven tengo solo 5000 años(Samus lo golpea)POR QUE HICISTE ESO

Samus:por que el amor duele Pit y yo te amo mucho(lo golpea de nuevo)muchísimo y no dejare que nadie te tenga, se te acerque, te hable, te mire, diga tu nombre en una oración o siquiera piense en ti(saca su látigo)

Pit:POR PALUTENA!(se tele trasporta de vuelta a Skyland)

Palutena:Pit estas bien?!

Pit:eso creo, Samus se puso loca

Palutena:debe haber sido por que la hicimos revivir sus perores recuerdos alterando su personalidad creando un demonio sádico y celoso, tranquilo Pit solo debemos esperar que San Valentín termine en unas...10 horas!

BOOOOOOOM PAAAAAAAF BOOOOOOOOOM

Palutena:que fue eso?!

Angel:Samus esta en su nave y esta destruyendo Skyland

Samus:DENME A PIT!

Palutena:no hay otra opción debes entretener a Samus

Pit:pero

Palutena:HAZLO!

Pie es empujado a posiblemente perder su virginidad o ser un juguete para que Samus pudiera satisfacer su lado nave aterriza y Samus sale de ella va hacia Pit que esta apunto de orinarse

Samus:PIT! vamos adentro destruiré este lugar para que no vuelvan a llevarte y luego te quitare tu virginidad anal

Pit:¡QUE!

En ese momento una flecha con punta en forma de corazón roto le da a Samus y se rompe el hechizo

Samus:Pit?! que hago aquí? por que estas temblando?

Palutena:no es nada señorita Aran vuelva a su casa no volveremos a molestarla con ese asunto de las flechas

Samus:bieeen...me voy

Pit:que paso

Palutena:use flecha revertidoras para deshacer la maldición

Pit:por que las tenemos pensé que los cupidos no podían quitar el amor

Palutena:bueno veraz Pit a veces los cupidos s ponen ebrios y empiezan a jugar disparando a cosas que no deberían aparearse y pasa algo llamado el efecto Las Vegas una vez un león y un...

Una explicación mu rara después

Palutena:y así nacieron los centauros

Pit:...

Palutena:Pit?

Pit:San Valentín es una mier!

Fin

Bien este fue el especial de San Valentín bastante raro y me gustaría pedirles que comenten y pongan la opción que hubieran querido que pasara cuando a Samus le dio la flecha, con esto ya dicho se despide geardestroy


	4. El Club de Exploradores

Hola a todos aquí geardestroy en un nuevo capitulo de Ramdon Nintendo WTF esta vez cambiare el estilo de escritura gracias a un comentario, el episodio de hoy será narrado por nuestro mata dinosaurios favorito...no es el prota de Dino Crisis!, me refiero a nuestro tipo de rojo favorito...no es Dante!, me refiero a nuestro plomero favorito...no piensen en los de Ben 10! me refiero a Mario!

Dialogo y Narración

**Pensamientos**

* * *

**El Club de Exploradores**

**Hola a todos Its a me! Mario!...ahem...perdón por eso pero si no lo digo cuando saludo no me pagan, bien me encuentro en mi cama en estado de coma con todos los huesos rotos siendo observado por un elfo metrosexual y un zorro antropomórfico que habla y conduce naves espaciales…...si es tan raro como suena**

-Mario..Mario...responde!

-Creo que no responderá Fox y eso que quería que revisara mi cañería

-Que dijiste Link?!

-No gay!

-Oh bueno creo que el siempre hubiera querido que tuviera su billetera

-Fox! debemos intentar ayudarlo, Mario parpadea si sigues vivo

-(...Mario parpadea...)

-Siiii! esta vivo! celebremos jugando Dead or Alive Xtreme(relámpago)...quiero decir Smash Brothers Xtreme Voleibol para Xbox (otro relámpago)...Wii

-mmm Que raro esta soleado afuera

**Bueno dejando de lado a estos dos pendejos a los que llamo mis mejores amigos se preguntaran que paso con Luigi pues el esta...**

Mientras tanto en un hospital en Silents Hill se podía ver a Luigi con un cosplay de un caza fantasma

-Cuando dije que quería adiestramiento para Luigi`s Mansion 2 no me refería a esto, mmm ese tipo con cabeza de pirámide tal vez sea un aliado iré a hablar con el

**Esta entrenando, pero bueno se estarán preguntando por que estoy en coma bueno verán todo inicio ayer en la mañana cuando mi amiga la Princesa Peach me pidió que fuera el guía de los Nintendo Exploradores por un día mientras ella se recuperaba de un resfriado**

**Sin los exploradores quien sabe en que peligros terminen esos niños pandillas, drogas, aceptar que hagan caricaturas de sus juegos o lo peor...empezaran a jugar juegos pg-13 de PlayStation aunque bueno podrían jugar también a No more Heroes pero no les gustara el final, solo dales unas cosas que hacer hasta la hora de dormir y terminara cuando sus padres vuelvan por ellos en la mañana, eso fue lo dijo ella ninguno se imaginaba los horrores que sucederían después.**

**Recuerdo a los Nintendo exploradores, un lugar donde los padres dejan a sus hijos en manos de unos cuarentones con pantaloncillos cortos y los llevaran al bosque a hacerlos hombres...eran padres bastante descuidados, pero ahora el bosque es demasiado peligros y se preguntaran por que, pues estuve ahí cuando paso verán cuando era niño fui miembro estaba en un grupo con Donkey Kong y Link, estábamos en lecciones de como hacer fuego de ,bueno lo que paso fue:**

**Flash Back **

-Y recuerden niños aparte de encender una fogata siempre pueden calentarse frotando sus cuerpos desnudos unos con otros...desnudos...frotándose...tocando sus partes...(el guía se da cuenta que los niños lo miran)...ah...niños...NO ES GAY!

-Mario tu entendiste algo yo solo entendí la parte de desnudos -dijo el joven Link

-Creo que quiere que frotemos estas nuestras dos ramitas

-Puedes repetirlo para la grabadora pequeño Mario-esto lo dijo el guía que por una extraña razón se parecía al vendedor de mascaras de Majora Mask

-Aah hay que frotar nuestras dos ramitas...señor me esta asustando

-Bien me voy a detrás de esos arbustos un rato no toquen la planta con forma de bomba

-Que dijo?-pregunto nuestro joven gorila que estuvo prestándole atención a un plátano todo el rato

-Que no toquemos la planta con forma de bomba que esta inconvenientemente al lado tuyo junto al tanque de gasolina de emergencia y Wario que esta comiendo frijoles...que idiota los dejo allí

-Que la toquemos! bueno-el pequeño idiota toco la bomba y esta se puso a parpadear en un color rojo

-Oh oh viene uno muy grande-dijo el joven Wario con su pomposidad apuntan a la bomba

-NOOOOOOOOO!

-Quien interrumpe mi hora feliz...PERO POR TODAS LAS MASCARAS DE...

**Fin del Flasback**

**Nueve niños desaparecieron, por alguna extraña razón los que estábamos justo al lado de la explosión sobrevivimos, no volví a ver al guía cuando desperté una semana después descubrimos que era un pedófilo ladrón de mascaras y desde entonces siempre se encarga una mujer, pero bueno empecemos con la reunión fui al centro comunitario para la reunión solo había ocho miembros: Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Arryl, Pit y...¡¿?!**

**-Red! que haces aquí tienes como 16 años**

**-De que hablas Mario tengo solo 11 soy un niño...no le hagas caso a la cortadura de afeitada que tengo es por intentar ser adulto como todos los niños hacen no?...no?**

**-Vete a casa Red**

**-Viejo amargado-se retira**

-Hola Fox y Link!

-Roy,Ike,Falcon,Snake,Marth,Falcon que hacen aquí?

-Fox nos mando mensajes de que habría una reunión de hombres aquí

-En realidad cuidamos a Mario pero una fiesta no es mala idea nos animara no es asi Mario

...

-Ya que estamos aquí por que no jugamos el juego que acabo de conseguir...Super Smash Bros Xtreme Bolleiball 2

-Buena idea juguemos con Kristal

-No todos somos furrys como tu o Link Fox

-Yo no soy furry!

-No puedo jugar con otra chica seria zoofilia...bueno que mas da

-Por que Ruto lleva bikini ella siempre va desnuda pero bueno se ve sexi

-Eww

-Es tu esposa

-A cierto

-ponle a Lyn ese traje de conejita

-y a Samus ese bikini de hilos

-Traigan cerveza y nachos

**Y así mientras mis ``amigos´´ siguen jugando su videojuego porno camuflado como un juego de deportes sigamos con mi historia como decia luego de hechar al niño que no quiere crecer **

-**Tu también vete Pan**

**-Se cuando o me quieren! vámonos campanita!**

**-Bien niños ya que nos decidimos de los tipos raros se que me conocen y yo los conozco díganme que suelen hacer en estas reuniones**

**-Vender galletas, aprender de la naturaleza y ver videos de como cuidar el medio ambiente y de como el hombre es responsable de matar al planeta**

**-Sabes Ness estoy arto de esos videos donde hacen ver al hombre como el ser mas peligrosos, saben que si es peligroso...los animales y las plantas, comen gente, te matan con solo tocarlos, te lanzan bolas de fuego y defecan en todos lados, recuerden niños la naturaleza empezó y nosotros lo terminaremos**

* * *

Problemas técnicos esperen mientras hacemos que Mario vuelva a ser un buen ejemplo...bueno...no creo que los niños tengan como ejemplo a un fontanero gordo que esta en la friendzone y...que?...ya lo arreglaron...bien continuamos.

* * *

**-Yo Mario Mario(Si ese es mi apellido si no me creen vean Super Mario Brother La Pelicula...mejor no la vean por el amor a Miyamoto no la vean!)Admito que esa frase que dije sobre el medio ambiente no es la opinión de Nintendo y no es mi opinión fue solo un chiste...Señor Iwata podemos continuar**

**-Bueno me voy pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así o te castigare-el presidente de Nintendo Iwata-Sama se retira**

**-Bien niños suficiente relleno que es lo que quieren hacer**

**-Bueno tenemos que vender galletas-dijo Lucas **

**-Bien salgamos a vender **

**Entonces fuimos a la calle y decida que fuéramos a la casa de la persona que se que comprara todas las galletas**

**Ding-Dong**

**-Hola Kirby me preguntaba si querrías comprar algunas.**

**-POYO!(o si exploradores que me venderán galletas dulce Ambrosio las succionare todas con mi agujero negro al que llamo estomago)-Kirby succiona todas las galletas-poyo?(gracias Mario cuanto te debo...Mario?...Mario?...niños saben donde esta Mario)**

**-Kirby te lo comiste!**

**-Poooh(Mamma mia! eso explica por que tengo bigote, gorra y hablo con este racista acento italiano bambinos...Its a me Kirby...siempre quise decir eso)**

**-Y que hacemos Ness acusaran a Kirby de homicidio **

**-Tranquilo Lucas Mario saldrá en unas horas o minutas ya que se comió también las galletas con laxante para ancianos**

**4 minutos después**

**-Estas bien Mario?-dijo la pequeña Arryl preocupada**

**-No Arryl estoy muy lejos de estar bien...**

**-Bien Mario se que te animara ganamos mucho dinero y podremos comprar materiales para acampar bueno en realidad fingir que acampamos en un edifico sin fuego, bosque, animales, plantas, naturaleza o...por que lo llamamos campamento nos quedamos en un edificio a dormir en el piso**

**-Saben niños esta noche les enseñare lo que es un campamento de verdad y verán lo divertido que es**

**-Mario nos quiere llevar al Bosque para que Pie Grande nos pise, los aliesn nos pongan huevos, los granjeros nos violen y Bear Grills nos coma**

**-Lucas sabes que no puedes ver History Channel-dijo Ness algo arto de la paranoia de su amigo**

**-Yo lo bloquee en mi television cuando Luigi puso en su ``campo de concentración para prisioneros aliens´´ a nuestra cafetera -En serio y esa no fue la primera vez-Bien vayamos al centro comercial**

**Ya en el Centro en la tienda de artículos para acampar **

**-Bien niños debo entrar a la tienda y comprar todo lo que necesitaremos volveré en 15 minutos no se alejen...donde están Lucas,Toon y Pit?**

**-Allí esta Pit-dijo Arryl apuntando hacia la fuente**

**-Cuanto cuesta este Magikarp?-Pregunto Pit quien solo para mencionar nunca jugo o sabe algo de Pokemon**

**-Solo por 300 pokedolares joven **

**-Nunca he jugado pokemon pero esta debe ser la mejor oferta de mi vida-Le da el dinero al estafador**

**-Muy bien aui tienes tu Majikarp**

**-ALTO! esta arrestado por estafar niños incautos-Dijo un policía saliendo de la nada**

**-NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA!-Dijo el vendedor antes de salir corriendo**

**Entonces Pit se acerco a nosotros**

**-Miren el nuevo Pokemon que compre Magikarp! usa hidrobomba**

**-Magip!(llévenme al agua me ahogo!)**

**-Bueno tal vez muy avanzado que tal un Chorro de agua!**

**-Magip!(AGUA! POR FAVOR!)**

**-Burbuja?**

**-Magip...Karp(Agua...p% # angel)**

**-QUE ESTAFA!**

**-Hola joven es un interesante Magikarp el que lleva allí se lo compro por 10 pokedolares-lo dijo un tipo atrás de nosotros que era idéntico al vendedor de Majipkarp pero con un bigote obviamente falso **

**-Usted se parece a quien me vendió el Magikarp**

**-Claro que no joven, el no tenia bigote**

**-Oh entonces esta bien no creo que me den mas por el**

**-Ah...Pit-intente ayudarlo pero**

**-Mario estoy ocupado esta...haciendo un trato con est ton...digo señor**

**-Bien donde esta Lucas**

**-Allí en esa tienda de muñecas**

**-DEJEN DE MIRARME CON ESOS OJOS!-después de traer a Lucas de vuelta pregunte por Toon**

**-Alli co ese tipo con una gigantesca mochila**

**-Oh sea que si compro esta mascara con forma de corazón me llevar a su casa donde habrá dulces**

**-Seee mi pequeño habrá muchos dulces que chupar en la oscuridad...OH MIYAMOTO VIENE LOS GUARDIAS!-Fue lo ultimo que dijo el tipo antes de salir corriendo al ver a los guardias acercarse y yo fui por Toon y lo regrese al grupo**

**-Bien para aclarar estas son las reglas: no causen problemas, no ataquen animales, no se metan en tiendas que les den miedo no acepten dulces de tipos que parezcan villanos de Zelda, no se metan en aventuras épicas, no compren pokemons pero por sobre todas las cosa por el amor de Miyamoto no se alejen de aquí**

**-Entendemos Mario puedes ir tranquilo yo me ocupo-Dijo Ness muy seguro**

**-Bien ya vuelvo confió en ustedes Ness y Arryl**

**15 Minutos después salí de la tienda**

**-OH POR LOS DIENTES DE MIYAMOTO!**

**Cual seria la palabra para describir lo que pasaba en le centro comercial...a si...QUE CARAJOS! había monstruos ,fuego y demonios**

**-Mario! tenemos que irnos!-dijo Ness que iba corriendo con los otros niños**

**-Ness! que paso aquí?!**

**-Te explicaremos luego ahora corre**

**Ya lejos del Centro Comercial me explicaron lo que paso**

**-Bien a ver si entendí...Pit compro ``otro´´ Magikarp y cuando Arryl le dio varios caramelos raros que compraron en una tienda este evoluciono en un Gyarados y empezó a destruir todo, Toon al jugar con sus bombas como si fueran pelotas con Ness termino estallando una tienda de DINAMITA!, volando la mitad del lugar y incendiando el resto increíblemente sin que ellos salieran heridos , y Lucas termino accidentalmente invocando al Heraldo de la Muerte **

**-Sep-Dijo Ness**

**-Como lo invocaste por accidente?!**

**-Veras quería distraer mi mente de las aterradoras muñecas asi que fui a una rara librería donde todo era negro y encontré un libro que se llamaba Necronomicon...pensé que era de comedia**

**-Aaah solo vayamos a acampar.**

**-Iremos al bosque?-Pregunto Toon entusiasmado**

**-No a mi jardín allí los controlare mejor**

**Ya en mi jardín tardamos poco en armar las tiendas y hacer la fogata y nos encontrábamos escuchando una historia de Ness**

**-Y luego apago la consola y fue a dormir pero a la mañana siguiente despertó y se dio cuenta de que...No había guardado la partida!**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!-todos gritaron de lo aterrador que era la historia de Ness yo soy un adulto así que no me asuste**

**-Mario? por que tus piernas estan temblando-Pregunto inoportunamente Arryl **

**-Yo?...nooo como crees...eeeh...miren! Lucas se orino!**

**-No es pipi es jugo**

**-Pues bébelo-Dijo Ness retando a su amigo**

**-...No tengo sed**

**-Bah esa historia no es tan aterradora-dijo Toon**

**-Tienes una mejor?-Pregunto Ness incrédulo**

**-Sip, y esta es mejor ya que es real**

**-Reeeeal-Dijo Lucas bastante asustado**

**-Sip es la historia del...Ganon salvaje**

**-huhh?-dije confundido ya que nunca había oído de eso **

**-Cuenta la historia que cada noche de luna...aah(mira al cielo)...cuarto menguante **

**-Como esta noche!-dijo Lucas asustado**

**-Así es, Ganondorf se descontrola, se convierte en su versión jabalí Ganon y entra a este mismo bosque**

**-Vecindario**

**-Vecindario! a saciar su sed de sangre!**

**-AAAAAAAAAH!**

**-Que historia mas falsa nunca he oído que Ganondorf haga eso**

**-Pero es cierto Mario la revista ciencia de los Fanfics dice que es posible que eso pase si se da la situación apropiada y la imaginación del autor lo quiere**

**-Bah patrañas que probabilidades hay de que Ganondorf este aquí**

**Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque**

**-No puedo creer el mapa me diga que para volver de la convención de tipos con capa negra a mi castillo coincidentemente para alguien deba pasar por este vecindario residencial-Decía irónicamente Ganondorf mientras cabalgaba por la acera totalmente vacía...que como se lo que dijo y esta haciendo...pues...un brujo!-Pero al menos hay una hermosa luna cuarto-menguante...seeeh...siento que debo transformarme en unan bestia sedienta de sangre!-Decía mientras se transformaba en un jabalí gigante asesino, luego aplasto a su caballo y salió corriendo mientras aullaba y dejaba su capa negra en el suelo donde la encontró...**

**-Oh una capa negra!-dijo Olimar tomándola-esto atrae chicas!**

**De vuelta con nosotros**

**-Oyeron eso chicos?-Pregunto Arryl asustada**

**-Sonaba como un jabalí furioso...como a Ganon-Dijo Toon igual de asustado**

**-ES EL GANON SALVAJE! VIENE A MATARNOS!-Se desespero Lucas**

**-Tranquilos niños debe ser solo un perro cálmense**

**-Rápido todos entren al circulo mágico de la trifuerza que talle en el piso-Dijo Toon dentro de una figura muy grande hecha en el piso alrededor de la tienda, de la trifuerza que hizo con un palo-Es la única debilidad de Ganon**

**En ese momento todos saltaron al dibujo menos yo claro no caería en esas tonterías infantiles**

**-Niños ya cálmense no hay ningún Ganon y se los probare **

**-Como?-preguntaron al unisonó**

**-Bien...que lo atrae?**

**-Bueno...los sonidos de la ocarina y el arpa lo irritan-Dijo Toon seguido de los demás**

**-Y a los pseudo-elfos**

**-Odia el valor**

**-Y a los que visten de verde**

**-Las hadas**

**-Las flechas y las espadas**

**-Los viajeros temporales**

**-Pero por sobre todas las cosas odia...los espacios en blanco!**

**-Aja ya veo entonces no le gustara que haga...esto!-En medio segundo aparecí con ropa verde de Luigi, arcos y flechas, una ocarina, con un peinado y una chaqueta a lo Marty Mcfly, alas falsas de hadas, orejas falsas de elfo y una camiseta con un cuadrado blanco-Bien ahora a tocar la ocarina-empecé a tocar y ...les seré sincero no se tocar ningún instrumento pero daba igual no apareció ningún Ganon-Ven niños no apareció ningún Ganon...por que sus ojos están asi de abiertos...Ganon esta detrás de mi verdad?.-Voltee lentamente y pude ver esos ojos de monstruo iracundo con intenciones asesinas-MAMMA! MI!-No pude terminar la frase racista porque empezó el frenesí de golpes y recibo una paliza pero lo peor fue cuando intente razonar con el...y...me confundió con una hembra...no quiero hablar de eso el caso es que a la mañana siguiente los niños despertaron, si se habían quedado toda la noche encerrados en la tienda mientras yo pasaba el rato con ese monstruo que después de seis horas de golpearme se aburrió y se fue.**

**-Mario...estas bien-Pregunto inocentemente Pit**

**-LLe..va...me...a...un...hospital-dijo yo con lo ultimo de fuerzas que me quedaban**

**En fin...luego los niños fueron a sus casas y no hablaron de lo que paso en el bosque ya que les dije la frase que nos decía nuestro guía explorador...lo que sucede en el campamento...se queda en el campamento y luego de eso Fox me trajo de regreso a cas donde Link estaba esperándome y empezó la historia.**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

-Hello! It's a me! Mario! ahora no estoy asi que deje su mensaje-Dijo mi estúpida y racista contestadora

-Mario! soy Peach gracias por cuidar a los niños, dicen que se divirtieron mucho ese día y me gustaría que volvieras a hacerlo otro día ah por cierto hoy tengo una cita con Olimar no se que tiene pero ahora todas las mujeres de la ciudad van tras de el adiós! eres mi mejor amigo!

-Wow golpe bajo no crees Ike

-Así es Snake

-Como que Olimar es popular con las mujeres!, desde cuando?!

-Desde que empezó a usar esa capa negra Falcon

-Aah cierto eso atrae chicas Fox

-Por cierto ya hemos jugado con todos los personajes y ya es de noche creo que

es tiempo de pasar esta fiesta al próximo nivel...encontré la tarjeta de crédito de Mario!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Mario!...estas regresaste

-Si...supongo que la ira me ayudo a volver Link

Bien se como celebrarlo...embriagándonos y jugando Super Smash Brother Xtreme Volleyball 2

-Siiiiiiii!

* * *

Y bien ya esta el cuarto capitulo perdón por tardar pero tengo mi vida friki de jugar videojuegos, ver anime, películas, leer comics y mangas y ver caricaturas XD, bien como pueden ver cambie el estilo de narración y quería preguntarle quieren que re suba los otros tres capítulos con este estilo de narración? contéstenme en sus reviews, eso es todo por favor dejen reviews hasta el próximo capitulo :)


	5. JOYSTICKS 'N' ROSES

Hola a todos he vuelto y esta vez traigo un capitulo donde los chicos con mas fangirls de Nintendo forman una banda de Rock con esto dicho podemos empezar

Diálogos y Narración

**Pensamientos**

Aclaracion: Shota: hentai sobre niños de apariencia muy joven teniendo relaciones con mujeres mayores que ellos

* * *

JOYSTICKS 'N' ROSES

Nuestra historia comienza en la casa de Link donde este estaba esperando su próxima aventura épica...viendo la televisión cuando entraron Toon Link y Arryl con un baúl

-Volveremos con Niveles sin Resolver Polibyus luego de estos mensajes

-Link Arryl y yo encontramos esta caja en el ático

-Que hacían en el ático?

Flash Back

-Arryl atrapa este boomerang!

-¡Toon no lo lances podrías romper una

¡CRACK!

Fin del Flash Back

-Nada...que hay en ella?

-A ver es azul lleva un candado pero por suerte puedo abrirlo con un clic

-Por que no hacemos eso en los juegos?

-Por que no y cállate-Link uso un clic que saco de su cabello...no pregunten para abrir el candado y entonces abre la caja y ven que lo que hay adentro-Ha son cosas de mi vieja banda

-Tenias una banda?-Pregunto Toon Link emocionado

-Si fue en una época donde la junta directiva pensó que seria buena idea hacer que los chicos con mas Fan Girls de Nintendo tuvieran una banda para obtener mas ganancias a base de mi, Ike y Pit con Master Hand como nuestro representante, así nació Joysticks 'N' Roses

-Joysticks 'N' Roses?

-Queríamos darle el nombre mas homosexual y nerd que una banda pudiera tener pero Link in Park ya estaba registrado...como odio a esos tipos-Link saco de la caja unas hojas-Aquí están las letras de nuestro primer álbum

-A ver!-Arryl se puso a ver las hojas-mmm son canciones de Disney

-Que! imposible a ver-Link tomo una hoja y empezó a cantar-``Quien intento a los Gladiadores Link!´´

-Es de Hercules y no inventaste a los gladiadores

-´´Yo te quiero enseñar...cosas maravillosas´´ (Fan girl de Link muriendo al imaginarse a Link cantando en 3...2...1)

-De Aladin

-``Yo soy tu amigo fiel...Yo soy tu amigo fiel´´  
-Esa no es de Disney

-Aha!

-Es de una pelicula de Pixar antes de que fuera totalmente de Disney

-No lo creeré hasta que lo vea, Al Internet!

30 Minutos después

-No puedo creerlo

-Que todas sus canciones sean un plagio

-No esa pagina web con esos aterradores dibujos e historias mías y de los otros chicos como se llamaba...Fanfiction, pero me hicieron darme cuenta de lo populares que somos...he tomado una decisión volveré a juntar a la banda

Unas llamadas después vemos a Link, Ike, Pit y Master Hand sentados en la mesa de la casa de Link

-Bien saben por que los junte aquí?

-Ya ha sucedido la profecía?

-Pit dijimos que solo hablaríamos de eso en un monasterio en el Himalaya

-Entonces que? soy una mano ocupada-Ya saben quien dijo esto

-Esto!-Link saco una tablet

-POR MIYAMOTO! QUE LE HACE FALCON A OLIMAR!

Eh?-Dijo Link confundido cuando vio la tablet-OH! Lo siento había olvidado cambiar de pagina….lo que quería mostrar era eso

-Ey es un dibujo de nosotros tocando instrumentos-Dijo Pit recuperándose de susto

-Deberíamos reconstruir la banda

-Teníamos una banda?

-Si Pit que no lo recuerdas -Dijo Link sorprendido

-Tengo un lapso de atención muy ¡Miren una mosca!...y éramos buenos?

-No pero éramos famosos y en el mundo de la música actual solo eso importa

-Ni hablar Link no recuerdas por que disolvimos la banda luego del primer y único concierto-Dijo Ike bastante enojado

Flash Back

Se podía observa un Estadio lleno hasta el tope de chicas y a Link en el micrófono a Ike en la guitarra y Pit en la batería

-Hola a todos somos Joysticks 'N' Roses y venimos a...

-AAAAAAAH! LINK TE AMO!

-IKE DAME UN HIJO!

-QUIERO AMAMANTAR A PIT!

-VIOLENLOS Y ARRANQUELES LA PIEL PARA DEMOSTRARLES QUE LOS AMAMOS-Esto lo dijo una fan loca en el publico aunque por desgracia para los chicos era lo que todas pensaban

Y así ocurrió hubo disturbios destrozos y los chicos apenas salieron con vida decidieron no volver a tocar después de eso

Fin del Flash Back

-Fue la peor noche de mi vida

-Por que casi te arrancan los brazos-Pregunto Master Hand

-Por que no tube sexo y no me pagaron! las chicas estaban muy concentradas en intentar descuartizarnos como para fornicar con nosotros y tuvimos que pagar los destrozos que hicieron, de que sirve ser una estrella de Rock si no puedes ser rico o tener sexo

-Tocábamos Rock? pensé que era Pop-Dijo Link

-Nunca entendimos que tocaban esa fue una de las razones de la separación-Dijo Master Hand

-Bien pero ahora hay mas seguridad y los fans son mas respetuosos aparte elllos parecen querer mas de nosotros ganaríamos mucho dinero que dicen

-Bien haría buena imagen a la compañía-Dijo Master Hand aceptando la oferta de Link

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer-Dijo Pit aburrido

-Mas vale que consigamos dinero con esto-Dijo Ike de mala gana

-Hay un problema chicos-Dijo Master Hand-Todas las bandas de chicos tienen 4 miembros debemos encontrar a alguien mas

-mmm quien podría ser?-Dijo Link sujetándose la barbilla para pensar

-Tiene que tener un ejercito de fangirl-Dijo Ike imitando la acción del elfo metrosexual

-Debe tener barba todas las bandas tienen alguien con barba-Dijo Pit

-Y debe ser un alguien inteligente, sofisticado y sarcástico pero a la vez serio para completar grupo del líder, el rudo, el tierno y el sofisticado-Dijo Master Hand en su posición de siempre es una mano no puede imitar a los otros

-Están pensando en el mismo personaje de Metal Gear que yo-Dijo Pit con una sonrisa

-Raiden no tiene barba-Fue Ike fue el que las bajo de la nube chicas

-Ooh...bien vamos por Snake

-No es un poco viejo?-Pregunto Link

-Podríamos atraer a las mayores de 30-Dijo Master Hand

Un viaje que el autor no quiso explicar a la casa de Snake

-Déjenme ver si entiendo Link, quieren que me una a una banda de chicos para calentar adolecentes gamer y venderme como un pedazo de carne a las masas

-Sip

-mmm Bueno por que no.

Y así empezó el regreso de Joysticks 'N' Roses a la música con un nuevo miembro y varias ideas nuevas. Al día siguiente se habían reunido en la mansión de Master Hand para preparar su concierto de regreso

-Ey chicos! ya escribí nuestra próxima canción-Dijo Link con una hoja y parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche-trata sobre una frase africana que oí en la tele...``Hakuna Matata una forma de ser´´

-Es de El Rey Leon

-Mierda!

-Bien...que bueno que anoche escribí todo un disco, fue fácil solo deben tener mucho las palabras baby, amor, princesa son muy simples así que podremos hacer el concierto esta noche-Dijo Master Hand bastante arrogante

-Como lo conseguiste tan rápido?!-Pregunto Snake

-Le dije a Iwata sobre el regreso y pudo conseguir un estadio con bastante protección para que lo de hace unos años no vuelva a pasar

-Bien! ahora hay que cambiar el look-Dijo Link bastante emocionado

-Cambiar?-Pregunto Snake confundido

-Sep-Master Hand empezó a hablar-no pueden dar un concierto vestidos con un traje de combate militar, una semi armadura con capa, una toga y un vestido verde

-Es una túnica!-Ya se imagina quién dijo esto

-Lo que te ayudo a dormir por la noche-Dijo Master Hand sarcástico-Bien Crazy puedes entrar

-Heyo!-El poco cuerdo hermano de Master Hand, Crazy Hand entro a escena...y con unas cintas de medir y tijeras...auh

-Que hace el aqui?-Pregunto Snake asustado por que un tipo que debería estar en un manicomio sostenía tijeras frente de el

-Crazy es nuestro diseñador-Dijo Ike con cara de ``Odio tener que pasar por esto otra vez´´-Tiene manos mágicas para la moda...que mal chiste fue ese

-Perdón pero no quiero verme como un adolecente afeminado metrosexual y perder mi dignidad

-La perdiste cuando firmaste el contrato

-Cual contrato?

-El que estas firmando ahora-Cuando Master Hand dijo esto Snake vio a su mano y vio que efectivamente estaba firmando un contrato en la mesa

-Que?! Como?! Cuando?!

-Soy el David Blaine de los contratos, bien Crazy quiero que se vean como para explotar ovarios

-Oky doki!

En diez segundos los chicos habían cambiado mucho su vestimenta; Ike ahora vestía jeans blancos, con una botas negras, una camiseta azul desfajada del pantalón y una banda verde, Link vestía una sudadera verde con la capucha alzada, zapatos marrones y pantalones blancos, Pit llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blancas y pantaloncillos cortos azules con sandalias marrones y Snake una sudadera verde oscuro con un chaleco militar, botas negras y pantalones camuflados con una banda negra en la cabeza.

-Parezco vomito de Justin Bieber-Dijo Ike opinando de su nueva apariencia

-Yo de los Jonas Brothers-Dijo Snake haciendo lo mismo

-De quien?-Preguntaron los demás sin saber de que hablaban

-El grupo de hermanos que cantaban para Disney

-...

-Hicieron Camp Rock

-...

-Estaban antes que Justin Bieber

-...

-Ellos...saben que olvídenlo

-Bien ahora memorícense la canción tienen 10 horas antes del concierto será a las 20:00

10 Horas después

Se podía observar un estadio lleno hasta el tope de fans la mayoría mujeres, con varios guardias y seguridad, con Master Hand esperando preocupado tras bambalinas ya que Pit no había llegado

-! Donde se metió ese emplomado hijo de su polla ma

-Yo!-Dijo Pit entrando vestido diferente con un suéter y un pantalón negros con anteojos

-Pit!, que demonios haces vestido así?!

-Habla con mi nueva representante

-Quien?!

-Yo-Dijo Palutena entrando vestida con un traje formal-No puedo dejar que mi general trabaje bajo sus condiciones como un juguete así que hicimos unas peticiones para preservar su individualidad , en primer lugar ahora lo llamaran El Heroe Antes Conocido Komo Pit

-Nos demandara por Copyrigth!-Dijo Master Hand enojado

-No por que escribiremos Komo con K, en segundo lugar recibirá el 90% de las ganancias por el Shota que se haga de el

-(Suspira)Ah Pit tendré que dar un discurso sobre la amistad, la lealtad, el verdadero arte y toda esa babosada-Dijo Master Hand harto

Un discurso cursi y cliché copiado de varias películas después

-Wow no puedo contradecir eso-Dijo Palutena conmovida

-No volver a ser egoísta chicos-Dijo Pit al borde de las lágrimas

-Ven aquí pequeño emplumado con déficit de atención-Dijo Link abrazando a Pit...No piensen en yaoi!

-Solo nunca olvides que el tipo rudo con voz seria que hace enloquecer a las fangirls soy yo-Dijo Ike uniéndose a los otros dos-Dejen de pensar en Yaoi!

-...No voy a hacer eso...nah que mas da no puedo verme mas gay-Dijo Snake haciendo lo mismo-Esto solo es un abrazo entre amigos!

-Los quiero a los 3 bastardos-Dijo Master Hand uniéndose-Sabe que, al diablo!

-Pero somos 4-Dijo inocentemente Pit

-Bien! ahora vayan y den el mejor concierto que puedan dar, cuarteto de bastardos!

-Siiiiii!

Cuando tocaron la primera canción se dieron cuenta que habían olvidado un pequeño detalle muy importante...El Talento, así es la letra era tan sosa y ellos tan malos cantantes que terminaron haciendo que todos se desmallaran mandando a la mayoría al hospital. Y esa fue la última vez que Joysticks 'N' Roses toco por que la corte fue muy especifica en eso

Epilogo

-Link volvió con su esposa y tubo 5 hijos los cuales obligo a formar una exitosa banda de pop llamada Links Five

-Ike se volvió actor de películas de acción muy taquilleras y luego empezó a trabajar en malas comedias familiares donde era un tipo rudo cuidando niños y luego se volvió senador de los Estados Unidos

-El artista antes conocido como Pit se volvió el actor hentai de shotacon más famoso y respetado del mundo bajo el nombre artístico Mouse de Vainilla

-Snake abrió su propia empresa de comida rápida ``Hamburguesas a la Big Boss ´´ la cual tubo mucho éxito y se convirtió en el rey de la comida rápida

-Mario que haces?

-Planeo hacer una pelicula de ustedes y necesito epílogos nadie le interesara si ustedes vuelven a sus vidas normales, mmm debería poner que uno de ustedes murió de una sobredosis

Ahora un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores:

-Hola! les gusto el primer disco de Joysticks`N`Roses y quieres bueno pues luego de usar la espada del tiempo de Link para convertirse en niños y gravar un exitoso álbum llamado ``Somos Shota´´ con éxitos como

-Somos Lindos y Tiernos

-Somos niñitos indefensos

-Secuéstranos

-Sabemos que quieres violarnos

(_Advertencia: este producto puede provocar:_

_-Explosión de ovarios_

_-Desmayos_

_-La muerte_

_-Diarrea explosiva_)

Si quieren oír a estos adorables y violables niños cantar solo tienes que llamar al...como que no tenemos teléfono?!

* * *

Bien ya esta, me pregunto si insulte mucho a las fangirls?... pero no importa todos saben que esto no es enserio, bien aquí nos despedimos recuerden dejar reviuws, se aceptan sugerencias para mejorar las historias, si tienen alguna duda en el capitulo pregúntenme y apóyenme comprando el nuevo álbum de Joysticks`N`Roses adiós.


	6. La Reunion Ejecutiva

Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro capitulo este trata sobre la elección de ejecutivos para nuevos personajes para el próximo Super Smash Bros pero concretamente sobre Ganondorf y otros villanos de Zelda así que disfrútenlo.

Diálogos y Narraciones

**Pensamientos**

* * *

**La Reunión Ejecutiva**

Empezamos nuestra historia en la oficina de Master Hand donde el hablaba con Ike

-Y por eso Ike debes asistir una vez al mes a ``Boca sucias Anónimas ´´

-Y si me parece una #%$

-No te sacaremos el bip y no estarás en el proximo Super Smash Bros

-No puedes sacarme del #%$ Super Smash Bros!, Yo soy el #%$ Super Smash Bros! Soy el #%$ Chuck Norris

-Ike iras y punto!

Ike se retira y entra Crazy Hand

-Heyo! hermanito por que tan tenso?-Dice el loco a su hermano quien parecía tenso

-Tengo una reunión con los ejecutivos sobre los personajes para el próximo Super Smash Bros y tengo que hablar con Ganondorf-Responde Master Hand con vos arta

-Por que lo contratamos como empleado?

-Por que no podíamos dejarlo sin hacer nada debido a lo popular que es, aunque eso podría cambiar

Entonces Ganondorf entro por la puerta

-Hola jefe, que necesita?

-Los ejecutivos creen que...no eres...lo bastante moderno para el próximo Super Smash Bros

-Que! pero si soy el villano mas reconocido de Zelda!

-Si y eso creen que eres una mala influencia

-Soy un villano

-Si pero creen que eres demasiado malo para un juego para niños

-Por que?

-Fuiste acusado de los siguientes cargos:Terrorismo

-Los que reinan Hyrule creen que una bombilla es un artefacto satánico... irónicamente usan magia, la unica forma de obtener cafes Wi-Fi era tomando el control y trallendo el internet

-Mataste y torturaste a mucha gente inocente

-En mis tiempos eso te hacia un villano chingon

-Secuestraste a Zelda sin razón hace una semana

-En mi defensa si tenia una buena razón...estaba aburrido...

-Eres un ser cruel despidaddo y extremadamente malvado

-Fui criado por brujas mi infancia fue horrible

Flash Back

-Brujas! puedo tener un game boy?-Pregunta el pequeño Ganondorf a Koume y a Kotate

-No! esas cosas son satánicas-Dijo Koume enojada

-Ahora vuelve a estudiar tus libros de magia negra!-Dijo Irónicamente Kotate

Fin del Flash Back

A Ganondorf se le escapo una lagrima al recordar eso

-Liberaste demonios y monstruos sobre el mundo

-...Abeces me siento solo...no es verdad! Leaf

-Así es Ganondorf-Dijo un pequeña hada rojo desde el hombro de Ganondorf...que solo el podia ver

-Quien es Leaf?-Pregunto Master Hand viendo raro a Ganondorf

-El hada en mi hombro

-Hola Leaf Como te ha ido-Dijo Crazy saludando a Leaf

-Debe ser un amigo imaginario que creaste mientras estabas atrapado en la zona fantasma-Dijo Master Hand

-En realidad era..

-Me vale!, por que te imaginaste un hada

-Link tiene un hada por que yo no de hecho el me dijo que secuestrara a Zelda

-Me recuerda al... -Dijo Crazy alegre

-Ese dedal parlante que te decía que golpearas ancianos-Dijo Master Hand con un tono enojado

-Si!

-Bien solo necesito que te quedes en tu castillo sin causar problemas por este día

-Y si me aburro?

-Bien Ganon...que quieres por quedarte tranquilo?-Pregunto Master Hand

-mmm Un playstation 4

-Aun no sale y es nuestra consola rival!-Dijo Master Hand enojado

-Me vale aun no termino, Una pantalla plana de 800 pulgadas y los RPG mas populares de la consola playstation 3

-(suspira)Tambien el nuevo Devil may Cry

-Odio al nuevo Dante!...si

-Bien los enviare a tu casa ahora vete

-Vamonos Leaf!-Dijo Ganondorf feliz

En ese momento Leaf hablaba con Crazy Hand

-Y recuerda secuestrar personas y votar por el partido republicano-Dijo Leaf

-Si señor!-Dijo Crazy con respeto

Ganondorf se retira

-No confió en el lo mas probable es que termine haciendo alguna maldad, Crazy necesito que hagas algo-Dijo Master Hand llamando la atencion de su hermano

-Quieres que ayude con la junta?

-Tu?...claro que no , ni siquiera puedes escribir solo , lo que quiero es que sigas a Ganondorf y me llames si pasa algo

Mientras tanto en una guarida del mal...y por guarida del mal me refiero al restaurante familiar de la esquina, SkullKid y Zant estaban sentados en una mesa, y por conveniencia de la historia Skullkid tiene su mascara

-Me gusta este lugar, te dan un peluche de Kirby por cada comida para niños que compre -Dijo Zant

-Por que estoy sentado con un ezquzofrenico miembro del klu klutz klan negro en un restaurante familiar?-Pregunto Zant indignado

-Mas respeto niño

-Hey! no soy un niño solo no crezco...Pendejo!-Dijo SkullKid defendiéndose

-Genial, con Peter Pan versión Tim Burton-Dijo sarcásticamente Zant

-Yo no fui el que mando la carta citándome aquí-Dijo SkullKid defendiendose

-Espera, si tu no fuiste entonces quien?-Se pregunto Zant

-Ese fui yo-Dijo un hombre...creo, azul con pelo blanco apareciendo junto a ellos

-AAAAH! un violador!, llévate a Skullkid es un niño! y si no eres pedofilo, pruebalo te gustara-Dijo aterrado Zant

-Por favor no me viole!, inténtalo si tienes las..-Dijo SkullkKid a su estilo

-No soy un violador!, soy Grahim!

-Quien?-Pregunto SkullKid

-El nuevo pero viejo villano principal secundario del nuevo juego-Dijo Zant-Que quieres de nosotros

-Bien chicos los reuní aquí para decirles que hay rumores de que planean sacar a Ganondorf y meternos en Smash Bros

-Es solo un rumor nunca sacarían a Ganondorf es el Darth Vader de Nintendo

-Exacto, a ustedes no les molesta que todos estén ``Ganondorf es genial´´ ,``al diablo los otros Ganondorf es el mejor,``como se llamaba ese villano de Zelda que no es Ganondorf?´´-Decía Grahiim haciendo voz de idiota-Están de acuerdo conmigo

-Siii!-Dijo Skullkid

-Si!,estoy arto que me confundan con un miembro del Ku Klux Klan negro!-Dijo Zant enojado

-A que vino eso-Pregunto Skullkid confundido

-A nada pero tenia que decirlo

-Okey...por eso lo llame aquí quiero que demostremos al mundo que somos mejores que ese cerdo con esteroides, por eso señores le propongo robar la fuente de la genialidad de Ganondorf...su capa negra...

-Que?-Se preguntaron los otros dos

-Asi es, pase meses estudiando y investigando y llegue a la conclusión de que el secreto de la que Ganondorf sea el enemigo mas famoso de los juego es su capa!-Dijo Grahim con determinación en los ojos

-Y no tiene nada que ver con que sus juegos son considerados los mejores o que posea la trifuerza del poder o que sea la rencarnacion del mal o que allá aparecido en mas juegos que nosotros-Dijo Zant con indiferencia

-... Cállate Zant vamos a robar su capa y punto!-Dijo Grahim enojado

-Okey-Dijo Zant triste

-Mira Link son los villanos!-Dijo Navi que paseaba por allí junto a Link

-Quienes?-Link los ve y no parece reconocerlos

-Los villanos de nuestros juegos

-...Ganondorf?

-Ganondorf no es el único villano de The Legend of Zelda

-Ah! te refieres al miembro del KKK negro, al espantapájaros y al violador...quiero decir! a Zant, SkullKid y Grahim-Dijo Link mirándolos Hola chicos como les va!-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Por que nos saludas?, no nos odias?-Dijo Grahim enojado

-Habría de hacerlo

-Trate de asesinarte a ti y a tus seres queridos-Dijo Zant

-Pasa todo el tiempo

-Intente arrojar la luna sobre la tierra-Dijo Skullkid

-No parece que tuvieras éxito

-Secuestre a Zelda...fui el primero!-Dijo Grahim

-De muuuuuuuchos, tampoco

-Que hay de Ganondorf?-Pregunto Grahim

-Ese tipo me da miedo...del miedo no del que tu le produces a los niños y ami mi

-Debemos matar a Ganondorf!, Link!-Llamo Grahim al rubio-No interfieras!

-El martes haré una parrillada por si quieren ir... excepto tu Grahim-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Púdrete!-Dijo Skullkid

-Te odio!-Dijo Zant

-Los estaré esperando

-Esta bien vamonos chicos-Dijo Grahim mientras se retiraba con sus aliados

Mientras los villanos se preparan para atacar a Ganondorf vallamos a la junta directiva.

Se podía ver a Master Hand con una corbata en su muñeca y uso un celular(no pregunten como para llamar a su hermano antes de que empezara la junta

-Hola Crazy?-Pregunto la mano maestra a us hermano

-Quien habla?-Pregunto la mano loca

-Soy tu hermano

-Master? como te convertiste en una roca parlante?

-Crazy ya te he explicado miles de veces como funciona un celular y...ah! olvídalo, solo dime como están las cosas con Ganondorf

-Quien es Ganondorf?

-El sujeto que te pedí que vigilaras

-...

-Nuestro empleado pelirrojo de piel verde

-...

-Lo viste aquí hace tres horas!

-...

-(Suspira) el tipo que estaba con Leaf

-A Ganondorf por que no lo dijiste antes

-Eres un..! solo dime como esta

-A sobre eso estuve ocupado jugando piedra y tijeras con Kirby al cual aun no le gano que olvide vigilarlo, seguro esta bien jugando con su nueva consola, así que adiós!

-Juro que si no fuera mi hermano lo...-Master Hand no pudo terminara la frase por que su secretaria le llamo

-Señor llegaron los ejecutivos y programadores-Dijo la voz del teléfono

-Hazlos pasar

Allí entraron los varios ejecutivos, programadores y creadores conocidos de Nintendo como Saturo Iwata, Shigueru Miyamoto, Hiroaoki Suga, etc

-Hola señores! que tal el viaje?-Pregunto Master Hand con cortesía

-Oh bien Master Hand -Dijo Iwata con una sonrisa-Podemos empezar?

-O claro tomemos asiento-Cuando Mater Hand dice esto todos se sientan

-Bien quería discutir un asunto de Ganondorf he oído que se ha vuelto muy violento y ha causado estragos en la ciudad lo cual cuesta mucho dinero a la empresa

-Quiero primero discutir unas curiosas cartas que Pikachu le a estado enviando a un tal...Josue Yrion-Interrumpió Master Hand-Pedí que tradujeran una y censure algunas cosas, va asi:

Querido Bastardo Chupa #/%

Solo quería decirte que eres un ignorante que no sabe ni donde esta su #/&% y estas tan frustrado con tu vida sexual y tu infancia que decides volver todo Satanico. Escribo esta carta para decirte que te odio y te haz hecho de un poderoso enemigo y causarte mas miedo para cuando el momento de que te parta el #/&% , Prepara tu #/&% por que cuando acabe con el no...no creo que debamos terminara de leer el chiste del #/&% ya esta cansando

Pasemos de esta aburrida reunión a ver como los tres chiflados ...digo! villanos van contra Ganondorf, estaban frente al castillo del Gerudo cuando Grahim empieza a hablar

-Bien ya estamos aqui antes de entrar, alguna duda-Pregunto Grahim-Si SkullKid?

-Pareces un villano de Final Fantasy rechazado

-... Empezamos-Dijo Grahim con rostro de enfado-Zant llevas el mapa del castillo

-**Mis mangas son muy largas...mis manos no logran salir!**-Pensó Zant no prestandole atención a Grahim

-Zant!

-Si okey fabuloso-Dijo este intentando subir sus mangas

En cuanto entran al castillo ven que hay acertijos, trampas, monstruos, rompecabezas y cosas que suelen haber en las mazmorras y guaridas de Zelda

-Bien...Zant pasarme el mapa...Zant?-Grahim y Skullkid ven por todos lados y no encuentra al hechicero-Donde se metió ese paciente fugado de un hospital mental

Mientras tanto cerca de allí

-Demonios esta bola rosada es buena en Piedra y Tijera-Decía Zant junto a Crazy Hand y Kirby en una mesa de bar jugando Papel y Tijera-Y cuanto te debo ya?

-Poyo-Dijo Kirby

-Tanto?!, mira doble o nada a que te gano

De regreso con los otros dos

-Bien hay unos cuantos obstáculos pero somos villanos de Zelda se supone que nosotros los ponemos, entonces podremos pasarlos fácilmente Dijo el cara de violador..digo! Grahim

5 Minutos después

-Este laberinto es imposible!-Decía Grahim casi al borde del colapso

-Como lo hace Link?!-Se pregunto Grahim

-Como le hace Ganondorf para encontrar el baño-Dijo Skullkid-Nunca saldremos de aquí

-No es divertido cuando es a ustedes verdad perras-Decía Link que salio de la nada

-Que haces aqui?-Pregunto Skullkid

-Solo venia a aprovechar la ironía, me voy-Dijo Link llendose

-Por favor no podemos perdernos para siempre

-Lo mismo dije yo hace años-Dijo el fantasma de un repartidor de pizza que estaba junto a su cadáver-Meses después cuando el tipo verde encontró la pizza se la comió y la pago y no me dio propina!

-Ya me arte para atrás!-Dijo SkullKid haciendo que los otros dos fueran atrás de el y lanzando un rayo de energía que destruyo la pared-Vamos!

Mientras tanto Ganondorf jugaba feliz con su PS4 en su televisión de pantalla plana mientras su capa estaba colgada en un perchero cuando Grahim y SkullKid destruyen la pared

-Wow fueron mas rápidos que el ultimo-Dijo el Ganondorf sin quitar la vista de su juego

-Al fin!...como haces para ir al baño en este lugar-Dijo Skullkid cansado

-Siempre llevo un mapa conmigo, que quieren, trajeron la pizza

-Acaso parecemos repartidores de pizza?!-Pregunto enojado Grahim

-No, parecen...

-Hola chicos!-Dijo Zant apareciendo de la nada y interrumpiendo a Ganondorf

-Zant!, donde estabas?-Pregunto SkullKid

-Larga historia pero necesito 500000 rupias para el martes o me romperán las piernas

-Si buscan al repartidor creo que estaba cerca de el cuarto de huéspedes, policías

Entonces los tres chiflados...digo! villanos juntaron cabezas

-Bien Skullkid distrae a Ganondorf ,Zant tu cubreme y yo tomare la capa...Zant que estas haciendo

-Por que juntan sus cabezas como si fueran jugadores de football-Dijo Ganondorf desde atrás

-Hablando con Leaf el hada...dice que no necesitamos la capa para ser geniales y solo necesitamos creer en nosotros mismos y esforzarnos, y que la mejor forma de enfrentarnos a sus fanboys es con argumentos validos de que el no tiene que ser mejor que nosostros

-En serio se ve tonto-Seguía diciendo Ganondorf desde sus sofá

-Deja de dar discurso gays de Disney y haz lo que te decimos!-Dijo Skullkid enojado

-Me doy cuenta de que no notan que puedo oír su conversación si quieren la capa llevensela tengo muchas!

-Esta bien

-Bien SkullKid, distraelo-Dijo Grahim

En ese momento SkullKid arrojo una esfera de energía a Ganondorf destruyendo la television y la PS4

-Que hiciste!-Le dijo Grahim a SkullKid

-...Mi...PS4...-Decía Ganondorf en estado de Shock

-Me dijiste que lo distrajera no?-Le pregunto SkullKid

-...Mis...juegos...-Decía Ganondorf siguiendo sin poder creerlo

-Pero no asi, que le hablaras o algo así no destruyendo su televisión!-Se quejo Grahim

-...Ustedes...Los Matare!-En ese momento Ganondorf se transformo en Ganon pero entonces empezó a transformarse en otra cosa

-Que esta pasando?!-Pregunto Skulkid asombrado

-Parece que la ira lo llevo a un nuevo nivel!-Constesto Grahim

En ese momento Ganondorf se transformo en un cerdo humanoide aun mas grande, musculoso, con cuernos en sus hombros , cabello de fuego y que despedía un campo de energía alrededor y frente a el aparecieron unas letras flotando que decían: Super Ganon nv 4

-Creo que no vimos 2 niveles-Dijo Zant

-De donde salieron esas letras-Dijo Skullkid

-Bien no queda de otra habrá que pelear-Dijo Grahm preparándose para pelear

-No!-Dijo Skulllkid

-Que?!

-No vale la pena esa jodida capa, ya ni me interesa el torneo me voy a casa!-Dijo Skullkid teletransportandose

-Bien Zant solo quedamos tu y yo...Zant?-Dijo Grahim al no ver a su otro compañero

Cerca de alli...de nuevo

-Kirby te prometo que te pagare pero dame otros dos días-Decía Zant a Kirby que estaba sentado en pose de El Padrino

De nuevo en el castillo de Ganon

-Saben lo que me costo conseguirla!...quedarme sentado viendo la TV dos horas!-Decía Ganon echando humo y con una mirada que haria que el mas valiente se orinara

-No te temo en una vida pasada fuiste mi amo pero ya no te he estudiado y conozco tus movimientos-Decía Grahim pasando a su forma mas poderosa

En ese momento Super Ganon rugió dio un paso y creo un terremoto de escala 9 que hizo que Grahim callera de espaldas

-Saben dicen que jugar videojuegos te hace violento, pero yo creo que no jugarlos me ha mas jodidamente violento perra!-Dijo Super Ganon iracundo

-Mami-Despues de decir esto Grahim salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo con Ganon persiguiéndolo

Mientras tanto Crazy Hand escondido gravaba la persecución y le retansmitia a la junta para que los ejecutivos la vieran

-Tu..sabias de esa forma Miyamoto?-Pregunto Iwata sorprendido

-Tal vez?,,,pero no esperaba que fuera tan violenta-Respondí Miyamoto igual de sorprendido

-Solo la toma cuando esta enojado al limite-Dijo Master Hand-Se calmara en una hora

-Voy a hacerme una capa con tu piel!-Grito Ganon desde la Tv que los ejecutivos estaban viendo-Y la usare en el nuevo Super Smash Bros!

-Ahora caballeros sobre sacarlo del juego?-Decía Master Hand tranquilo

-Sacarlo? nunca lo hariamos!-Decia Iwata fingiendo valor

-Desvariamos darle un PS4-Decía Suga

-Me orine-Decía un pasante que estaba por ahí

-Si así los pone Ganon, como los pondría el videoblog que hizo Zelda sobre un troll que la llamo inútil y el pero personaje del juego -Master Hand luego de decir esto se pone a buscar en un cajon-oh! aquí hay una gravacion-La pone la cinta en el reproductor

-Voy a hacer que un monstruo con tentáculos viole todos tus orificios y luego les hare mas orificios para que viole!-Decía la princesa de Hyrule en la pantalla con ojos llenos de ira

-Cuando los personajes que creamos dejaron de ser adecuados para niños?-Pregunto Miyamoto

-Cuando un adolescente antisocial con problemas psicológicos empezó a escribir este fic hace 6 capítulos-Decía Master Hand sobre...esperen! como me llamo!

* * *

Bien perdon si tarde mucho en subir el capitulo pero no me gusta subir apurado los capítulos y para aclarar no tengo nada en contra de SkulllKid, Grahim o Zant de hecho me gustan...bueno Grahim no, es solo para que la trama fuera comica y si no conocen a esos villanos...busquen en google ni que yo fuera wikipedia y si me invente eso de que la transformación super saian...digo! super Ganon nv 4 XD, y yo no pervertí y violentice a los personajes de Nintendo...antes de mi ya había muchos otros que lo hacían yo solo sigo sus pasos XD, bien hasta la próxima y recuerden seguir esta historia y comentar no les cuesta nada.


	7. Especial de Pascua?,Halloween?,Navidad?

Hola a todos aqui geardestroy en un raro especial de...algo, bien el prota de esta historia es Bowser asi que espero que lo dizfruten

* * *

**Especia de...Pascua?...Halloween?...Navidad?**

Nuestra historia empieza en la sala de la mansión Smash donde un grupo de raros niños están reunidos charlando cuando de repente llega un anciano

-Tío Snake!-Dijo un niño castaño muy emocionado

-Que no soy su tío!

-Que haces aquí tío Snake?-Pregunto un niño de piel azul

-No soy tío de ninguno!...bien vengo a contarles un cuento de Halloween

-Pero estamos en abril no debería se de pascua?

-Silencio! bien Por donde empiezo...

(A partir de aquí narra Snake y como basicamente es un recuerdo de algo en su mente lo escribiré **así**)

**Hace algunos años Bawser habia secuestrado a la princesa Peach...por quincuajesima vez seguida...esa lagartija tiene mucho tiempo libre y pocas ideas...bien el punto es que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Mario en su quincuajecima batalla final cuando:**

**-De veras crees que un plomero como tu puede...que mierda estamos haciendo?-Dijo Bowser con voz cansada**

**-Eeh?-Dijo Mario confundido**

**-Siempre es lo mismo secuestro a la princesa te pongo obstáculos los superas y peleamos, ganas y terminas en la friendzone...ni siquiera recuerdo por que secuestro a la princesa!**

**-Para obligarme a casarme contigo-Dijo Peach desde atrás de Bowser**

**-En serio? eres una humana y yo un dragón ..tortuga...dinosaurio como funcionaria eso? a parte tengo 8 hijos, cual es el punto de esto ni siquiera te esfuerzas en poner seguridad esos cabeza de hongo no pueden ni ganarle a una hormiga**

**-Vas a liberar a Peach o no?-Dijo Mario confundido**

**-Al diablo con esto yo me voy...ey! tu!**

**-Yo?-Dijo un Goomba cualquiera que pasaba por alli**

**-Si ahora eres el nuevo rey yo me voy-Bowser sale por la puerta**

**El goomba se subió al trono y saco su celular**

**-Mamá, soy Bobby oye esto es mi primer día y me ascendieron a jefe espera debo dar ordenes, guardias! corten las cuerdas del puente y que Mario caiga en la lava!**

**Los guardias lo hicieron y Mario cayo en la lava haciendo que tenga que repetir todo el juego ya que perdió todas sus vidas. Mientras tanto Bowser estaba en la cocina con un Ipad buscando empleo, to,o su teléfono y marco un numero cuando Pit apareció en un rayo de luz atrás de el**

**-Bowser vengo a..**

**-Silencio niño paloma!-Bowser empieza a hablar por el telefono-Hola, su anuncio dice que solicitan un empleado...uhum...si...bueno no se mucho sobre diseño gráfico pero fui un rey tirano cruel y malvado así que creo que serviría en su empresa...Pues vete al carajo 4Kids!-Cuelga-mmm el Vaticano aun necesita Papa?**

**-Ya no, Bowser vengo a..**

**-Mira te lo diré directamente, no voy a convertirme a tu estúpida religión ángel testigo de Jehova-Dijo Bowser interrumpiendo a Pit**

**-No soy testigo de...**

**-Dime que pruebas ahí de que tu Dios exista**

**-la viste en el cumpleaños de Master Hand-Dijo Pit molesto-Y ya deja de interrumpirme!...ejem...bien vengo a convencerte de que hay gente que seria infeliz si tu no hubieras nacido**

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver con que dejara d secuestrar a Peach**

**-Mira Miyamoto me envió así que o lo hacemos a hará que hagan otra película Live Action de Mario Bros**

**-Por el feo gorro de Link, no!-Dijo Bowser aterrado**

**-Bien toma mi mano**

-Momento!, tío Snake como sabes todo esto?-Pregunto una niña castaña

-Pit me lo contó mientras hacíamos la cuartada de Bowser cuando lo defendí en un juicio de acoso sexual-Respondio el anciano Snake

-Fuiste abogado?-Pregunto un niño verde-Mi mamá decía que eras un anciano decrepito

-De hecho eso fue un ataque psicótico del autor de este fic, en realidad fui un soldado clon que luchaba contra organizaciones políticas y militares muy poderosas

-Y eso no te parece una mejor historia que contarnos

-Quieren oir como me enfrente a con robots, ninjas cyborgs, supersoldados y pistoleros!-Dijo Snake enojado

-Siii!-Dijeron los niños muy emocionados

-Bueno todo empezó con un soldado llamado Big Boss

Toda una saga de juegos después

-Y luego de morir, Nintendo me revivió y ahora soy un esclavo de ellos y me usan cada vez que sale un nuevo Super Smash Bros o quieren que investigue o saque información a alguien, alguna pregunta?...si...Billy

-No me llamo Bil...

-Me vale, cual es tu pregunta-Dijo Snake interrumpiendo al niño

-Que es una #/$?

-...Bien, continuemos con la historia, donde hibamos?...a si!

**Pit transporto a Bowser a su primera parado...el castillo Champiñon**

**-Que hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Bowser**

**-Silencio mira ahí viene la reina-Respondió Pit apuntando a la entrada**

**-Pueden vernos?-Pregunto Bowser**

**-Crees que vendría aquí con un dragon tortuga nudista si así fuera**

**-Sabes Pit eso due.. espera! dijiste reina!-Dijo Bowser al ver que un Toad caminaba con una corona y iba con una escolta**

**-Si, asi es como Peach quiere que la llamen ahora**

**-Como por que?-Pregunto Bowser**

**-Ella es la que gobierna este país no tendría sentido llamarla princesa, veraz Bowser como nunca hiciste que Mario tuviera que salvarla maduro mucho y ahora es responsable e independiente**

**-Ya prepararon los documentos para la construcción de la reserva natural para goombas y prepararon las negociaciones con el empresario multinacional el topo Monty-Dijo Peach mientras caminaba seguida por un grupo de Toads en traje de negocios al igual que ella pero en rosa**

**De pronto de una de las cortinas salio un asesino pero fue rápidamente inmovilizado por una patada al mentón por parte de Peach**

**-Estos asesinos son cada vez mas deviles-Dijo Peach sacudiendo su traje**

**-Espera eso quiere decir que Miyamoto nunca creo la franquicia mas popular de Nintendo y Nintendo nunca reunio los recursos para triunfar en los videojuegos-Dijo Bowser curioso**

**-No exactamente-Dijo Pit transportándolos a otro lado, esta vez a una oficina de Nintendo**

**-¿Pit haz espiado a alguien usando es...Pero que carajos!-Dijo Bowser al observar que la estatua de Mario era ahora...bueno...un pene junto a varios carteles que decían títulos como ``La orgia de Zelda´´, ``Star Furry´´ y ``Sextoyd´´...creo que destruí la infancia de muchos no? -Por que hay un pene en?**

**-Bueno como los juegos de Donkey Kong fueron populares y Miyamoto nuca pensó en un villano tan ridículo como una tortuga dragón con ocho hijos...bueno digamos que tuvo una idea mas radical...videojuegos para adultos-Dijo Pit**

**-Pero que Miyamoto no era inocente como un niño-Dijo Bowser**

**-Digamos que se convirtió en un niño precoz**

**-Entonces no tubo éxito-Contesto Bowser**

**-De hecho la mente creativa y imaginativa de Miyamoto revoluciono el mundo del porno en muchos sentidos, ahora en Super Smash Bros no pelean en el sentido convencional**

**En ese momento pasa los técnicos de Nintendo junto a Miyamoto hablando del próximo Zelda**

**-Y no olviden poner a Ganondorf e modo besta sacando tentáculos y...**

**-Pit sácame de aquí-Dijo Bowser**

**Ahora Pit lo había llevado a un bar donde se podía ver a villanos como Ganondorf, el Rey Dedede, Ridley, Wolf, Wario y también otros villanos como Waluigi, Andros, Zant, Medusa entre otros con un aire deprimido**

**-Míralos Bowser tus amigos están tristes sin ti cerca-Dijo Pit con tristeza**

**-No así están siempre a en esta época del año, apostamos quien tubo mas fanfics yaoi en el año y el ganador debe besar su pareja mas usada, esta es la angustia antes de que digan los resultados**

**En ese momento entro llego un Goomba con una hoja**

**-Y el ganador es...La berenjena gigante de Kid Icarus!**

**-Mago Berenjena para ti, bueno habrá que buscar a Pit**

**-Vamonos Bowser!-Dijo Pit asustado y transportándolos a un espacio en blanco**

**-Que hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Bowser**

**-Solo quería preguntarte aun sigues deseando no haber nacido**

**-Ya te dije que nunca dije eso!**

**-No sientes pena de que tus hijos no nazcan**

**-Ni siquiera se si soy su padre!**

**-Bien Bowser no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas opción-Dijo Pit transportables de nuevo**

**-Donde estamos?-Pregunto Bowser viendo al rededor-Que hacemos en esta casa?**

**-Mira allí están Mario y Luigi-Dijo Pit apuntando a los fontaneros que estaban arreglando una cañería Sin ti nunca llegaron al reino Champiñon y solo son plomeros italo-americanos comunes**

**-Bien Luigi ya acabamos hay que volver a la compañía-Dijo Mario y salieron**

**Pit llevo a Bowser a ver como era la vida de Mario y Luigi como plomeros normales...la cual era básicamente una mala sitcom mas aburrida que ver la pintura secarse...como las de Disney Channel**

**-Mario crees que tenemos suficientes tuberías 3x4?-Pregunto Luigi antes de tropezarse y tirar las tuberías que llevaba en mano al aire y que le cayeran una a una en la cabeza...casi se podían escuchar la risas programadas**

**Bowser estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento y Pit ya estaba dormido**

**-Pit!-Grito Bowser con desesperación**

**-ZZZ...agh!...que!...Bowser...que pasa?**

**-Sácame de aquí! no puedo soportar mas, moriré de aburrimiento!**

**-Volverás a secuestrar gente?-Que raro suena eso viniendo de un angel no?**

**-Lo que sea, solo no vuelvas a molestarme, sácame Mario esta a punto de sacar un chiste sobre calcular sus impuestos!**

**-Bien nos vamos-Dijo Pit chasqueando los dedos para que luego Bowser apareciera en su cocina de nuevo luego se va corriendo hasta su trono donde estaba el Goomba que había puesto en su lugar dando ordenes**

**-Luego de que ataquemos Hyrule mandaremos tropas en cubierto a Angel Land y así tomamos su capital desde dentro y una vez que tengamos las dos, conquistemos Dreamland y nos aliemos con los piratas espaciales seremos suficientes para tomar control de la federación Galáctica-Decía el Gomba mientras señalaba ne un mapa y tenia a Mario y Peach en una jaula**

**-Oye! sal de mi silla he vuelto!-Dijo Bowser caminado a su trono**

**-Crees que te dare el trono tan fa...-El Goomba no pudo terminar ya que Bowser le lanzo una bola de fuego volviéndolo cenizas**

**-..Que bueno que regreso señor-Dijo otro Goomba mientras limpiaba las cenizas y Bowser se sentaba**

**-Saquen al plomero y a la princesa de la jaula para que pueda secuestrarla mañana-Dijo Bowser a lo cual sus soldados obedecieron**

**-Cielo Bowser gra..**

**-Suelten a los Bullet Bills mutados geneticamente para que los persigan a la salida -Dijo Bowser interrumpiendo a la princesa**

**Mientras tanto en una nube estaban Miyamoto Pit e Iwata viendo a Bowser por un portal en una mesa de nubes**

**-Bien seguirá habiendo juegos de Mario Bros, Pit hiciste bien tu trabajo te mereces una recompensa-Dijo Iwata-Que te gustaría?**

**-Podrían contestarme una pregunta?-Dijo el ángel**

**-Ya lo hicimos-Dijo Miyamoto bromeando**

**-...**

**-Okey mal chiste cual es tu pregunta-Dijo Iwata**

**-Como hacemos los personajes de Rpg para llevar cientos de objetos sin que se noten?**

**-...Pit haz visto hombres de negro alguna vez?-Pregunto Iwata**

**-Si-Contesto el angel**

**-Entonces reconocerás esto-Dijo Miyamoto sacando un neurolizador y poniéndose lentes negros junto con Iwata y lanzando el flash**

-Y así es como Olimar y Pikachu se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre, y a nadie le importo un carajo ese día, les gusto niños?...

...

-Me das miedo-Dijo uno de los niños

-No entiendo, si a Pit le borraron la memoria como es que te lo contó después?, Por que dices que es una historia de halloween cuando obviamente es una parodia de una clásica historia de navidad?, que tiene que ver esto con la Navidad, el Halloween o la Pascua?-Dijo una niña rubia

-...**Nota mental la rubiesita hace demasiadas preguntas, eliminarla de ser necesario-**Pensó Snake y cuando estaba a punto de sacar un cuchillo llego un Ike y lo vio

-Ay no Snake volvió a escapar del asilo!-Dijo Ike atrayendo a los demás personajes de Nintendo

-Snake vuelve al asilo-Dijo Master Hand

-Nuncaaaaaaaaaaa!-Dijo Snake saltado por la ventana...del tercer piso muriendo al romperse el cuello

-...Oh..-Dijo Master Hand viendo el cadaver por la ventana-bien envejecía tan rápido que iba a morir en una semana...ire por otro clon

* * *

Y ya esta el especial de Pascua espero que lo hallan disfrutado aunque no tiene nada que ver con algo XD, quien nunca tubo o quiso tener un tio como Snake. Eso es todo me despido y recuerden seguir este fic, poner en favoritos o comentar...o las tres cosas y recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias y criticas constructivas ^^


	8. Un dia en el infierdigo hospital

Hola a todos aquí geardestroy en otra loca rara historia para este loco fic,se que tarde mucho pero les quiero decir que haré otro fic aparte de este, así que para los que les guste la serie de videojuegos Dead or Alive el nuevo fic de comedia será de esta serie(si así es, hago publicidad) aunque aun tardare en subirlo, pero no se preocupen no planeo abandonar este fic tengo muchos proyectos para este fic, bien esos son todos los anuncios ahora viene el fic trata sobre un viaje al hospital que Falco no volverá a visitar.

* * *

Nuestra historia empieza con el equipo Star Fox menos Falco en una sala de espera en el Hospital Publico de Nintendo City se veían preocupados sobretodo Falco y Slipy que estaban susurrándose

-Recuerda Slippy si preguntan...choco con una puerta

-Fox no creo que se crean que..-Fox no pudo terminar su frase por que llego un doctor

-Doctor! como esta Falco?- Dijo Peppy preocupado por su amigo

-Esperen...Mario?...desde cuando eres doctor?-Dijo Slippy al ver que el doctor era idéntico al fontanero

-No soy Mario el fontanero come hongos, soy el soy el de un mundo alternativo

-Aaah?-Dijo Slippy confuso

-Lo mismo que Toon Link-Dijo Fox a su amigo

-Aaah

-En fin díganos doctor como esta Falco-Dijo Peppy algo preocupado

-Vengan les mostrare ya despertó

El dr. Mario los llevo al cuarto de Falco donde estaba cubierto con vendas todo menos la cara

-Falco estas bien?-Pregunto Slippy

-Parezco estar bien?-Dijo sarcástico Falco-No recuerdo nada del accidente, me siento como si la madre de Bowser se hubiera sentado en mi

-Esta bastante herido como se lastimo tanto?-Pregunto el doctor

-No lo se yo estaba en el baño cuando paso-Dijo Peppy-Ustedes saben que paso?-Le pregunto a Fox y a Slippy

-Bueno...-Dijo Slippy teniendo un flashback

Flash Back

-Bien muchacho listos para hacer un vuelo de práctica-Dijo Fox con una sonrisa sospechosa

-Si Fox-Dijo Slipy con una sonrrisa sospechosa-lo espero con ansias

-Tienes todo preparado algo Slipy?-Dijo Fox susurrándole intentando contener la risa

-Si cuando Falco encienda su arwing la bocina tocara Barbie Wordl-Dijo Slipy divertido-eso le enseñara a no ser un capullo-Dijo Fox con una sonrisa-Falco!, por que no vas tu primero!

-Bien solo presiono el botón y se enciendeeee...pum-Dijo Falco antes de que su arwing explotara, subiendo varios metros en llamas y finalmente chocando contra el piso mientras que en su arwing empezaba a sonar la canción Barbie Wordl, entonces sus amigos fueron hacia el

-Mierda...-Dijo Fox sorprendido

-Falco! estas bien?!-Dijo Slipy asustado

-Díganle a Link...que parece una versión gay de Legolas...mas gay aun...

Mientras tanto en casa de Link

-Aun asi tengo mas fangirl de las que tendrás en toda tu vida!

-Link...a que vino eso?-Pregunto Navi

-No lo se tenia la necesidad de decirlo

Fin del Flash Back

-Tropezo con una puerta!...si eso, no Slippy?-Dijo Fox

-Esas puertas se han llevado varias vidas ya-Dijo el muy serio

-Nos pude decir cuanto tardara en recuperarse-Pregunto Peppy

-No lo se, soy doctor de personas no de pokemons

-Falco no es un...-Fox no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpido

-Pero trajimos al mejor profesor pokemon del mundo-Dijo el Dr. Mario

-Hola! eres chico o chica-Dijo el famoso profesor Oak a Falco

-Creo que se nota que soy un halcón azul antropomórfico macho

-Dejémoslos solos se acabo la hora de visitas vuelvan mañana-Dijo el sacando a Fox y los demás

-Oh...y como te llamas?-Pregunto Oak

-Falco Lombardi

-Ahora elije uno de estos tres monstruos con super poderes-Dijo el profesor mostrándole una bandeja con tres pokeballs

-Esto es en serio?

-Este es mi nieto me podrías decir como se llama?-Dijo Oak mostrándole una foto de Green

-Es tu jodido nieto

-Este es mi nieto me podrías decir como se llama?-Repitió Oak

-...Pene

-Gracias ahora tu aventura pokemon esta a punto de comenzar-Dijo Oak tomando a Falco y lanzándolo por la ventana-Necesito que recojas un paquete por mi en el próximo pueblo!...tiene la Masterball!

-Si pudiera sentir...sentiría dolor...oh! parece que aun puedo, auuuh!-Dijo adolorido Falco-Esto no podría ser peor

-Oh miren un pájaro antropomórfico-Dijo el saliendo de quien sabe donde-Perfecto para ponerle piezas de cyborg

-Pu$%#/ cliché!

Mientras en la sala de espera

-Y así fue como logre que los hongos no fueran consideradas esteroides-Contaba el mientras Fox, Slippy y Peppy escuchaban interesados

-Me recuerda a cuando mentí a la liga Pokemon para que permitieran usar caramelos raros-Dijo Oak saliendo de quien sabe donde

-Profesor como esta falco-Pregunto Fox

-Quien es Falco, Vulpix parlante?-Dijo Oak confundido

Entonces Mario los llevo con Falco que estaba aun mas vendado que antes y con marcas de tierra y sangre en los vendajes mientras una enfermera lo limpiaba

-Bien la hora de visita termino deben irse Falco estará como nuevo mañana lugo de la cirugía-Dijo el y al oír esto Falco se retorció suplicando mentalmente ayuda a sus amigos ya que tenia la boca tapada por vendas

-Bien debo desarrollar telepatía en este mismo instante si quiero salir de esta, a ver probare con el mas débil de mente Slippy...``Sácame de aquí´´...``Sácame de Aquí´´-Mandaba Falco a través de su intento de desarrollar poderes psíquicos-...Mierda! no sirve!

Mientras tanto en el club de exploradores

-Íuqa ed emacás...íuqa ed emacás...-Repetían Lucas y Ness repetidamente escribiendo por todos lados esa frase con marcadores y una mirada a lo exorcista

-No de nuevo-Dijo Peach-...Popo, Nana traigan el libro de exorcismo

De vuelta al hospital el despedía al equipo Starfox

Ahora váyanse y mañana su amigo será toda una mujer

-Que!-Dijeron los pilotos y Falco aparentemente sufrio un infarto

-Es broma, quería reducir la tensión

Cuando los tres animales humanoides se fueron llegaron otros doctores como: el profesor Willy,el el profesor Hector(de Gyromite) y el profesor Gadd(de Luigi`s Mansion) y el Dr. Crygor(de Wario Ware)

-**Vi la vida de Falco junior pasar frente a mis ojos...debí salir con mas chicas de mi especie...en que penaba con esa gata?...la mayoría aquí son pseudo científicos no doctores! -**Pensaba Falco mientras los doctores se reunían en la habitación

-Bien ahora decidamos como curar a este pajaro-Dijo el

-Pajaro?...pensé que era un Pokemon, yo trabajo con pokemons no con aves antropomórficas

-No me miren a mi yo trabajo con robots-Dijo Willy

-Yo también-Dijo Eggman

-Yo con fantasmas-Dijo Gadd

-Yo con humanos-Dijo el

-Yo solo creo maquinas raras para que sean mis esclavos-Dijo Crygor cuando una maquina de café voladora con pinzas entro

-Padre esta seguro que puedo realizar una lobotomía?-Pregunto la maquina

-Ya te dije que no pero me da asco tocar cerebros!, ahora vuelve a la sala de operación!-Dijo enojado Crygor a lo que el robot se fue

-Yo solo serví para hacer una trama para que un montón de nerds compraran un robot que juega videojuegos...y ni siquiera lo hace bien!-Dijo el doctor Hector mientras R.O.B lo miraba desde atrás derramando lagrimas de acido que perforaban el piso

-Bien solo queda una opción-Dijo el Eggman

-Te refieres a..-Dijo el sorprendido

-Si...jugar Imagina ser Veterinaria-Dijo Eggman a lo que los demás hombres empezaron a gritar emocionados como niñitas

-Oigan solo denme una de esas pociones que siempre usamos-Decía Falco que había logrado quitarse las ventas que le cubrían la boca

-Anestesie al paciente mientras trabajamos-Dijo el a lo el mencionado saco un mazo

-Oh! un mazo como anestesia que original-Dijo sarcástico Falco antes de que lo golpear y lo dejaran inconsciente con el cráneo roto

-Creo que te pasaste-Dijo el profesor Gadd

-Nah esta bien-Dijo Mario guardando su mazo

-Que es eso rojo que el sale-Dijo Crygor asustado

-Keptchup?-Dijo Mario igual de asustado-...Ay Miyamoto! es sangre!, pensé que los personajes de juegos para niños no sangraban!-Dijo Mario desmallándose

-Valla doctor resulto ser-Dijo Willy rodando los ojos-Bien todos saquen lo que lleven en los bolsillos lo curaremos con eso, yo tengo un lazer

-Yo tengo una mochila de caza fantasmas-Dijo Gadd

-Yo tengo caramelos raros y algo que dice-Muestra el frasco que claramente deice en la etiqueta restaura todo-...resta...resta todo...bah olvídenlo debe ser draga-Dijo arrojando el envase por la ventana

-Yo tengo dinamita-Dijo Hector

-Yo tengo una armadura robótica de batalla-Dijo Eggman-como cabe esto en nuestros bolsillos?

-Los bolsillos de los videojuegos y la bolsa de Doraemon tienen el mismo creador-Dijo el profesor Crygor-Un japonés que usa las leyes de la física como papel de baño...Mario tiene 40 pokemonerupia(si así se llama el dinero de aquí...o nintendolares para abreviar, si se perguntan como son , son verdes con imagenes de trabajadores de Nintendo 1 nintendolar: Iwata, 10 nintendolares: Miyamoto, 50 nintendolares: Taijiri etc) en su billetera y un hongo

-Bien arrojémosle encima a ver que pasa-Dijo Hecor

-Maestro calculo 27% de probabilidades de que eso cure al señor Falco-Dijo R.O.B

-Y el otro 73%?-Pregunto Hector

-Que este hospital sea demandado por homicidio por negligencia de nuevo

-Ya te dije que no sabíamos que esos hongos eran alucinógenos!...o que íbamos a hacer una operación luego de comerlos!-Le grito Hector al robot-Bien vamos a hacerlo

Así los médicos lanzaron todas esas cosas sobre Falco y en vez de aplastarlo y matarlo los objetos fueron absorbidos por el cuerpo de Falco(ya saben la lógica de los videojuegos) y este empezó a brillar

-Miren Falco esta evolucionando-Dijo Oak sorprendido mirando hasta que Falco dejo de brillar-...oh Arceus mio! no puede ser!

A la mañana siguiente el equipo Starfox volvió al hospital a buscar a su compañero

-Profesor Oak-Llamo Fox-Falco ya esta bien?

-Mejor que bien-Dijo el anciano con alzhéimer

-A que se refiere?-Pregunto el zorro parlante

-Felicidades su Falco a evolucionado en...un Digimon-Dijo Oak abriendo un puerta donde estaba Falco parado con los otros ´´doctores´´

Falco se había convertido en una versión robótica gigante de si mismo con lazers, misiles y pistolas adheridas...efectivamente un digimon

-Falco...te sientes bien?-Pregunto Slippy

-Mejor que bien, ya no necesito un arwing este cuerpo es todo lo que necesito

-Y para que es le botón rojo en tu pecho-Pregunto Peppy haciendo notar el detalle

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco-Dijo Falcomon presionando el botón el cual provoco que se escuchara una voz saliendo de el

-Secuencia de autodestrucción activada, tienen 1 segundo para pararla

-Espera!, que!-Fue lo ultimo que llego a decir el pájaro robótico antes de explotar cubriendo a todos de ollin y aparecieran unas letras que decían Fatality

-Si, tal vez no fue buena idea ponerle dinamita-Dijo Mario

En ese momento Falco volvió a aparecer normal y sano

-Estoy vivo?...como?-Pregunto el halcón azul...no el superhéroe

-Bueno según tu licencia de conducir tienes como 8 vidas (si las licencias aquí lo ponen) parece que cuando mueres regresas a como estabas originalmente-Dijo Mario-...por que no lo pensamos...bien...quien quiere una lobotomía gratis para no demandar!

En ese momento e equipo Starfox salto por la ventana intentando escapar rompiendo los cristales rompiéndose varios huesos al caer al suelo

-Alguien llame a un medico-Pidió Falco

-Alguien pidió un doctor?-Dijo Mario

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Bien por fin sale el octavo cap , perdón por la tardanza pero estoy trabajando en otro fic y tengo mi vida friki viendo anime, leyendo comics y mangas y pòr supuesto jugando videojuegos(cuando demonios saldrá el Smash Bros U!) y me preparo para la universidad, bien comenten, pónganlo en favoritos, síganlo si se les da la gana o hagan lo que se les atojen


	9. Día de las madres atrasado con Ganondorf

Hola gente friki aquí les traigo el especial de día de las madres...si sé que es algo tarde pero tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora, sin más que decir, disfrútenlo

* * *

Día de las madres atrasado con Ganondorf

Aaaah...Día de las madres, día de amor, dia de gratitud, día que no se celebra en Nintendo City ya que por si no se dieron cuenta, el 90% de los habitantes son huérfanos o de madre desconocida, pero ese no es el caso de Ganon quien estaba tranquilamente viendo la TV cuando

DING-DONG(o efecto barato de timbre como quieran)

-Esclavo abre la puerta-Dijo Ganondorf sin quitar los ojos de su programa

-Ya te dije que me llamo Grahim!-Grito este vestido con una maid(Trauma!) y con una escoba en su mano

-Quieres que vuelva a meterte en el trasero de...

-Enseguida amo!-Dijo el andrógino sin dejar terminar a su maestro

Unos minuto después

-Mi señor-Dijo Grahim-Hay dos horribles estereotipos de brujas en la puerta

-Oh no-Dijo asustado Ganondorf-Que tan feas son?

-Hacen que Grahim casi no de miedo

-Mierda!, son mis madres-Maldijo el rey del mal-Diles que aquí no vive ningún Ganon

-Que hay de las gigantescas letras que flotan en el aire que dicen ''Castillo de Ganon'' en la entrada?-Pregunto Zant

-Solo...

-Ganon!-Resonó la voz de Koume por todo el castillo-Sabemos que estas aquí!

-Esperamos varios días por nuestro regalo de dia de las madres-Grito también Kotake

-Vamos a entrar y mas vale que tengas al nieto que te exigimos hace un año! en cuanto entremos!-Volvió a habar Koume

-Mierda-Maldijo de nuevo el gerudo-Debo pensar una solución...que haría Bowser?...Secuestrar siempre es la respuesta-Luego a Ganon se le esencio la lámpara y dijo-Zant distrae a mis madres si llegan aquí, volveré en un momento

En ese momento Ganon se transporto a la casa de Link donde Toon y Ness estaban jugando videojuegos, apareciendo delante de la mirada sorprendida del otro infante

-Tu servirás-Dijo el hechicero tomando a Ness y desapareciendo

-Link!-Llamo Toon al mayor-Ganon secuestro a Ness

-Que se vayan al diablo, solo princesas, oráculos y sabios de Hyrule están en mi jurisdicción-Dijo Link acomodándose en el sofá para dormir

De vuelta en el castillo de Ganon, Zant contaba una interesante historia a las brujas...digo...ah...no...si...brujas

-Y esa es la historia de cómo mis padres no se presentaron a mis eventos escolares, mis cumpleaños o a mi nacimiento-Decía Zant a las otras

-Eres un joven muy pero muy dañado-Dijo Koume

-Haz pensado en ver a un-Kotake no pudo terminar por que Zant empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared

Mientras tanto Ganon apareció con Ness en la cocina

-Bien enanos este es el trato, ustedes fingen ser mis hijos frente a mis madres y yo...tal vez no los mate-Propuso o más bien ordeno el rey gerudo al niño

-No me gusta ese trato-Dijo Ness-Si nos das 100 nintendolares aceptamos

-Les doy 50-Dijo Ganondorf

-200!-Dijo Ness

-80

-500

-95

-1000

-Crees que estoy hecho de dinero!-Dijo el pelirrojo

-Tu piscina si-Dijo Ness señalando la piscina de rupias que se veía por la ventana

-Bien-Suspiro el mayor

-No se darán cuenta de que no me parezco a ti?

-Tienen cientos de años con suerte recordaran que hacen aquí

-Cuanto tiempo será?-Pregunto Ness

-Quizás una hora, quizás una semana, quizás se maten entre ellas, si tenemos suerte, quien sabe

-Aquí estas!-Dijo Kotake entrando a la cocina con su hermana

-Como llegaron aquí tan rápido-Dijo sorprendido Ganondorf-Hay trampas por todo el castillo

-Si un chico adolecente con mente de nino que no fue a la escuela puede pasarse tus mazmorras cualquiera puede!-Dijo koume

-Habría que ser estúpido para perderse-Dijo Kotake a lo que Grahim y Zant miraron al piso tristes

-Quien es él?-pregunto Koume

-Es Sega

-Ness-Corrigió el menor al villano

-Ness, mi hijo

-No me refiero a la cosa de allí-Dijo Koume señalando a Grahim que estaba en una esquina parado

-Tengo la teoría de que, el hijo bastardo de Lady Gaga con Papa Pitufo

-Por que ese hombre va vestido de sirvienta-Pregunto Kotake

-Es un hombre?!-Dijo sorprendido Ganondorf

-Si van a insultarme me voy de aquí-Dijo Grahim llendose

-Por que tu hijo no se parece a ti?-Pregunto Zant

-Ahora que lo veo bien...-Dijo Kotake viendo fijamente a Ness-es cierto!

-**Nota mental: Castrar a Zant!**-Pensó Ganondorf-Es que...es adoptado!...si, lo adopte

-Por adoptar te refieres a secuestrar, no?-Pregunto Koume

-**Mierda!, me descubrieron!**-Maldijo mentalmente Ganondorf-...si

-Que tierno como nosotras a ti cuando eras bebe-Dijo Koume

-Aun tengo fotos de como secuestraste a tu osito cuando eras bebe-Dijo Kotake sacando dichas fotos

-Aaaaw-Dijo Zant conmovido viendo las fotos

-**Creo que ya veo de donde saco Ganondorf su tendencia a secuestrar...un momento, tenían cámaras en esa época?!**-Pensó Ness viendo la escena

-Creo que deberías conseguirte una mujer-Dijo Koume-Es extraño que no estés casado, siendo que perdiste la virginidad a los siete

-Que?!-Dijo Ness sorprendido

-Hey!, crecí en un desierto, rodeado de puras mujeres a mis órdenes y aun no se inventaban los videojuegos o la tele, que esperabas que hiciera-Dijo Ganondorf

-Si cuidaras tu apariencia como Sephirot, tendrías esposa-Dijo Kotake

-Uuuh dijo la palabra con S prohibida-Dijo Zant asustado

-Quieren dejar de compararme con ese metrosexual!-Se enojo Ganondorf-Somos muy diferentes, el es un organizo alterado genéticamente, yo un hechicero/demonio/encarnación del mal/lo que Miyamoto decida que sea, el es un vengador, yo un codicioso que nunca tiene suficiente poder, mi enemigo es un metrosexual que se viste ridículamente, el suyo un metrosexual con un peinado a lo Dragon Ball Z y una espada ridículamente grande

-mmm Es cierto Cloud la tiene más grande que Link, no crees Koume?

-Es cierto Kotake, la de Link es diminuto comparado con la de Cloud

Mientras tanto en casa de Link

-Woah!-Dijo de golpe Link

-Que pasa Link?-Pregunto Ruto

-Siento que en alguna parte alguien dice que la tengo pequeña comparada con...la palabra con C prohibida en esta casa

-Tranquilo Link, el tamaño no importa, sino como lo usas-Dijo Ruto a Link

-Tienes razón, yo sé usar mejor la espada que ese cosplayero de Dragon Ball-Dijo Link a lo que Ruto contesto:

-La espada?

Devuelta al castillo de Ganon

-Crees que Cloud intente compensar algo-Pregunto la bruja de fuego

-Es muy probable-Le respondió la de hielo

-Bien creo que ya es hora de acabar esto-Pensó Ganondorf-Hey brujas! saben que seria genial

-Que hagas un cosplay de Sephirot-Dijo Zant

-No...Que lleven a su nieto a conocer el valle Gerudo-Dijo Ganondorf

-Hey eso no rea parte del

-Gran idea-Dijo Koume transportándose junto con Kotake y Ness al valle Gerudo

-Bien, eso fue fácil, destruyamos algo para celebrar-Dijo Ganondorf

-Matemos a los habitantes de la luz-Dijo Zant-Odio a esos tipos

-Hey! eso está mal!-Dijo Ganondorf

-De que hablas matas a algo al menos tres veces al dia-Dijo Grahim

-Bueno si, pero porque soy un psicopata no un racista

En el desierto Gerudo

-Bien aquí es donde criamos a Ganon

-Oh se ve muy...desértico-Dijo Ness al ver el castillo rodeado de arena y dunas-...como era Ganondorfd de niño?-Pregunto el psíquico a las brujas

-Oh era muy travieso, cuando no estaba estudiando magia negra, practicando con armas o llendo a las lecciones de piano, estaba haciendo travesuras a los demás, verdad Koume

-Si Kotake, disecando animales vivo, envenenando el agua de una aldea, ya sabes lo que suelen hacer los niños de cinco anos, aun recuerdo cuando a los siete arruino el oasis de sangre, puedes verlo por esa ventana-Con esta frase Ness se dirigió a la ventana y vio un oasis de color rojo a lo que contesto

-Se ve bien para mí

-Antes era de agua

-Oh!

Mientras tanto en el bar Pixel Palace(Así es conozco The guy with glasses)

-Así que mentiste a las mujeres que te criaron, traicionaste a Ness, metiste a Zant en un cofre que mandante a caza de Link, luego fuiste a la tienda a comprar comida para volvagia y ahora estas aqui hablando de ello-Dijo Wario sentado en la barra junto a Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf y Dedede

-Si...no veo necesidad que repitieras lo que les acabo de contar-Dijo Ganondorf mirando extranado a Wario

-Bueno nunca vi a alguien tan orgulloso por haber enganado a un nino y a dos ancianas seniles-Dijo Wolf con una mirada sarcástica

-Mi señor logre salir del cofre-Dijo Zant apareciendo en la puerta

-Demonios! pensé que no podrías salir-Maldijo el rey de los Gerudo

-Sep-Respondio Zant-No fui a la universidad para nada

-Fuiste a la universidad!-Dijo Ganondorf sorprendido-En que se podría recibirse alguien como tu?

-Nop, en la materia mas desensibilizadora de todas-Dijo el Zant con un tono maligno-...psicología infantil...

-Eso no explica...

-Con el Prof. Oak -Dijo Zant interrumpiendo a Ganondorf

-...Okey eso explica muchas cosas-Termino diciendo el gerudo

-Y cuando volverá Ness-Pregunto Bowser

-Quien sabe, hasta que esas brujas se olviden de quien es, lo cual probablemente ya paso-Dijo Ganondorf- de seguro estará bien

Y de vuelta al desierto

Ness estaba viendo a las brujas discutir sobre quien era más vieja, se aburrió así que decidió pedirles que lo llevaran de regreso

-Oigan brujas, pueden regresarme a casa

-Eh!...oh mira Koume un niño explorador-Dijo Kotake quien se había olvidado completamente de quien se supone que era Ness o que había hecho en las últimas 3 horas

-Seguro quiere que compremos sus asquerosas galletas, activa la trampa anti intrusos Kotake!

-Oigan no recuerdan que aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Dijo Ness cayendo por un agujero que se abrió bajo sus pies y lo mando afuera y entonces Ness se quedo mirando el desierto a su alrededor-Bien...mierda

Una semana después

Ganondorf estaba en su castillo hablando por teléfono

-Si...aha...no puede ser!...en serio!...no te creo-Decía Ganondorf al teléfono-...Link volviste a beber

-Callawte! hip! aun no terminwo de hablarte hip! sobre cómo me traume cuando decuwrie que Sheik y Zelda son la misma perswona-Decia Link ebrio al otro lado de la línea con un cartón de leche y una foto de Ness que decía desaparecido

-Sheik y Zelda son el mismo!-Dijo Ganondorf sorprendido- bueno, me esperaba que fuera lesbiana pero travesti, que sigue el señor Metroid y Samus también son el mismo

-Lord Ganondorf necesito usar el teléfono urgentemente-Dijo Grahim

-No ves que estoy en una conversación con un ebrio que muy probablemente llamo aquí por accidente

-Lo siento, es que necesito llamar a mi novia par..

-Espera, espera...Link te llamo luego...-Decía Ganondorf mientras la informaion aun se analizaba en su cerebro-Repite lo que acabas de decir

-Que debo llamar a mi novia para...

-Tienes novia?-Dijo sorprendido Ganondorf

-Si

-Y...es una mujer?

-Si

-...Wow...siempre pensé que eras...no importa

-Qué?...soltero?

-No...ah

Ding-Dong

-Oh el timbre-Dijo Ganondorf aliviado-Yo abro y esta conversación nunca paso-En cuanto Ganondorf abrió la puerta vio a Ness con la ropa rasgada, sangrando y con ira en los ojos y una sonrisa malévola

-Oh hola Ganondorf solo vine a decirte que vine a vengarme

-Hahahaha-Se rio el rey gerudo-Y como es que planeas hacerlo?

-Le conté a Zelda, Peach y Samus que me mentiste, me abandonaste en el desierto y que me hiciste ver porno

-GANONDORF!-Se oía el grito de las mujeres dispuestas a masacrar al gerudo a lo lejos

-...Bien jugado niño, bien jugado, toma tu dinero-Dijo Ganondorf dándole a Ness el doble del dinero que le prometió dinero-Ahora si me disculpas debo huir de esta dimensión por un tiempo-Dijo cerrando la puerta-Zant! empaca nos vamos a...Oh por Hilya ya están aquí!...hola chicas...saben que yo no...que van a hacer con ese mazo para carne?...nooooooo!

* * *

Bien hasta aqui el especial, si se preguntan quién es la novia de Grahim...no se...Fy...usen su imaginacion, y si no saben quién es Grahim pues busquen imágenes de él y díganme que no pensaron lo mismo que Ganondorf, espero que The guy with glasses y Square nix no me demanden por usar su propiedad que no me pertenece. Adiós


	10. El Casting para SSB4

Hola gente dispuesta a leer mis ataques psicoticosdigo historias, hoy les traigo mi versión de como fue el casting para Super Smash Bros 4, con invitados especiales, bien disfrútenlo

Ningún personaje de ningún video juego me pertenece T_T

* * *

Casting para Super Smash Bros 4

Nuestra historia comienza con Master Hand meditando en su oficina(para los que se preguntan cómo, imagínenlo formando un circulo hacia arriba con su índice y su pulgar, ya saben cómo ponen las manos los que meditan, cuando de repente entra Ganondorf

-Master ya está todo preparado para el casting

-Dame 5 minutos más, necesito toda la paciencia posible para soportar las próximas horas en esa habitación de locos puede destruir la cordura de cualquiera que no esté preparado-Dijo la mano maestra aun en esa posición

-No creo que sea tan malo-Dudo el gerudo

-Crazy Hand me remplazo en el casting del Melee

-Y?

-Antes de eso se llamaba Sane Hand

-Oh-Soltó Ganondorf en señal de comprensión

-Recuerda la misión que te di, entretener a Crazy para que no cause problemas

-Lidio con Zant todos los días, se cómo mantener a un loco ocupado-Dijo arrogante Ganondorf-De hecho ya lo tengo entretenido leyendo un libro

Mientras tanto con Crazy leyendo un libro en el parque

-Como mantener a un tonto ocupado, lea abajo

Como mantener a un tonto ocupado, lea arriba

De vuelta con Master

-No nos molestara en unos tres días

-Me gustaría verte lidiar con Mama y Papa Hand

-Mama y qué?-Pregunto Ganondof confundido

-Mama y Papa-Contesto Master

-No estoy seguro de que sea un...papa?

-...A cierto, tuviste dos madres

-Nah, solo eran dos señoras a las que obligue a que me dejaran vivir en su casa-Dijo con sarcasmo Ganon

-...En serio?-Dijo Master nada sorprendido

-Claro que no, claro que tengo dos madres, que iba a ser si no

-...Ganondorf si no te molesta que pregunte...Sabes quién es tu padre?-Pregunto la mano gigante

-Por qué no dejas de inventar palabras-Dijo Ganondorf enojado

-...Ganondorf...de donde crees que vienen los bebes?

-Cuando dos hermanas cometen incesto...

-Olvídalo no debí preguntar-Dijo Master interrumpiendo al gerudo-Solo ve a pasear a Crazy

-De acuerdo, los aspirantes y los otros jueces lo esperan en el salón

En ese momento Master y Ganon entraron al pasillo y vieron a los aspirantes a entrar...no era tan genial como se imaginan algunas caras conocidas son...Toad, Psyduck, Waluigi, Slippy, Bowser Jr y por desgracia...

-¡Tingle, Tingle Kooloo limpaah!-Grito el pervertido verde presentándose ante Master Hans

-Oh no!, tu no-Dijo Master asqueado-Muy bien nueva regla, todo el que no sea un protagonistas, villano principal, o que por lo menos tenga fangirl escribiendo yaoi de él, lárguese de aquí

-Eso es injusto!, No se vale!, Esto es una farsa!, Quememos el lugar-Fueron las quejas de algunos aspirantes

De pronto se oye un disparo al techo y todos voltean a la puerta del salón de entrevista donde ven que fue Samus la que efectuó el disparo y los mira con ira

-Ya oyeron a la mano asi que salgan antes de que meta mi blaster en donde no les da el sol-Dijo autoritaria la cazrecompensas a lo que todos obedecieron

-Wow, eso fue sexy-Dijo Ganondorf sonriendo a punto de irse-Si me disculpa Master, tengo una erección que debo atender

-Demasiada información-Dijo Master Hand entrando a la sala donde estaban sentados en una mesa frente a un escenario Mario, Link. Samus, Kirby, Fox y Snake

-Bien, saben por qué los reuní aquí-Le dijo Master Hand a los cinco

-Va a remplazarnos-Pregunto Snake

-No-Respondió la mano

-Va a despedirnos-Pregunto Fox

-No-Volvió a responder la mano gigante flotante parlante...qué raro suena eso

-Los italianos se quejan de que mi aspecto y forma de hablar son ofensivos-Dijo Mario

-No

-Oh, gracias a las albóndigas del padrino-Respondió relajado el plomero

-Descubrió los cadáveres-Pregunto preocupada Samus

-Que cadáveres?-Dijo Master confundido

-Ninguno! y nunca tuvimos esta conversación-Dijo la caza recompensas

-Haremos una orgia con la gente de afuera-Dijo Link

En ese momento un incomodo silencio cubrio la sala

-Link...que secuencia lógica te llevo a pensar eso?-Pregunto Master

-Bueno...vi a un enano en tanga y a un tipo con un látigo afuera...-Dijo el hylian

-...Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso-Respondió la mano

-Poyo!-Ya se imaginaran que bola rosa dijo esto

-No tengo una maldita idea de lo que dijiste, no, los invite para que fueran jueces en el casting para el Super Smash Bros 4

-Aaaah-Dijeron todos

-Te dije que el cartel no mentía Link-Dijo Mario

-Sabes que no puedo leer cosas atrás de mi

-Un momento-Dijo Snake-Que hago aquí, no soy uno de los originales, ni siquiera fui creado por Nintendo

-Necesitaba un remplazo para Pikachu

-Que pasa con él?-Pregunto Samus

-Una cosa que habla un idioma que casi nadie entiende es suficiente-Dijo Master viendo a Kirby

-Oigan!, estuve en un curso Hyliano Español por tres anos y creo que me escenario...-Link saco un diccionario Hyliano-Español- y busco la palabra KYAAA!-...Bueno

-Como sea empecemos-Dijo Master sentándose-Que pase el primer candidato-En ese momento entro un hombre rubi con armadura y un látigo

-Nombre, juego y ocupación

-Simón Beltmon, Castlevania, protagonista caza vampiros-Dijo el asesino de Dracula

-Bien veamos tus habilidades, derrota a estos zombis-Master chasqueo los dedos y Simón se tele transporto a un castillo donde se enfrento a dos zombis gigantes, pero este los decapito fácilmente con un par de movimientos de su látigo mientras era observado por los jueces por un monitor, luego regreso a la sala

-Así que para eso era el látigo-Dijo Link sorprendido-Olvide que los látigos también son armas-Con este comentario todos se quedaron viendo a Link

-Por que quieres entrar a Super Smash Bros?-Pregunto Master

-Bueno muchos juegos de nuestra franquicia fueron para sus consolas y soy el menos afeminado y metrosexual de los protagonista y esos sobran en Smash Bros

-No lo niego-Dijo Link

-Bien...que dicen chico?-Pregunto Master Hand a los demás

-Se ve genial, que se quede-Dijo Mario

-De el saldrán un montón de chistes sadomaso-Dijo Fox

-En tanto esos chistes de sadomaso sobre el no sean ciertos, que entre-Dijo Snake

-mmm Su juego trata sobre derrotar un malvado ser muy poderoso que busca conquistar el mundo con un ejército de monstruos y que solo puede ser derrotado por una solo arma en el mundo y aunque lo venza este seguirá reencarnando-Dijo Link pensativo(los fans de Zelda verán la similitud)-Me gusta esa historia, que entre

-Poyo!-Dijo alegre Kirby

-Propongo una prueba-Dijo Samus

-Samus, tiene seis votos a favor

-Master o me deja ponerle una prueba o le hablare a todos de los catálogos de guantes y relojes que halle en...

-Está bien!, hazlo-Luego de decir esto Master se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban-Una Mano tiene necesidades!

-Bien quiero que mates a un vampiro-Dijo Samus

-Hecho!-Dijo Simón

-A Edward Cullen

-Que! sabes cuantos ejércitos de fangirls tendría que combatir para...

-Tienes hasta el ano que viene-Dijo Samus

-De acuerdo-Dijo Simón yéndose

-Bien, siguiente-A la orden de Master, entro una mujer muy pálida de pelo negro con ropa de yoga

-Hola Master Hand vengo por...

-Al fin!, lo que necesitamos otra mujer-Dijo Samus

-Mientras más mujeres menos machistas somos-Dijo Mario

-Una mujer en ropa de dormir, tiene mi voto-Dijo Snake

-Debemos hacer agregar tacos a la fiesta de salchichas que tenemos-Dijo Fox

-Hago yoga con tu juego-Dijo Link

-Haces yoga Link?-Pregunto Snake

-Como piensas que realizo los movimientos del juego a la perfección

-Poyo!-Dijo alegre Kirby

-Chicos es mi maestra de yoga, no creo que quiera...

-mmm solo venía a decirle a Master que adelantaríamos la clase del martes pero estar en Smash Bros suena interesante, de acuerdo seré una Smasher-Dijo la entrenadora-Creo que yo y las chicas nos llevaremos bien...cuanto tiempo tardaran los fans en hacer yuri de ellas y yo?

-Ahora mismo estoy viendo un fan art de ti y Peach-Dijo Mario viendo una tablet

-Bien entras, te veo el martes-Dijo Master Hand despidiéndose de la entrenadora que salía y tras de ella entraba un tipo en una armadura robótica azul y dorada-Siguiente, Nombre, juego y ocupación

-Adam Malkovich, Metroid:Other M, General de la federación Galáctica

-Oigan es el papa de Samus-Dijo Link

-Cállate idiota!, el no es mi padre es mi antiguo superior!-Dijo Samus enojada

-Señorita contrólese, ha quedado claro?-Dijo autoritario el general

-Si señor!-Dijo Samus

-No que no era su padre-Susurro Snake a Fox a lo que los dos rieron hasta que se dieron cuenta de la mirada asesina de Samus

-Bien con que te probamos...-Dijo pensativo Master Hand cuando Ridley y un lagarto, verde, bípedo, gigante, gordo y con púas en el estomago entraron

-Master Hand perdón por interrumpir-Dijo el dragón alienígena-Pero mi Kraid quiere saber si puede ser más que un trofeo en el próximo Smash Bros

-Que bueno que vinieron necesitamos probar a este tipo, Kraid te enfrentaras a Adam y si me gusta como peleas serás un jefe-Dijo la mano

-Está bien-Dijo Kraid

Adam y Kraid fueron transportados a una cueva iluminada donde empezaron a pelear por unos minutos, hasta que luego de unos minutos en los que Adam apenas fue herid y Kraid ya había recibido varios disparos de la pistola láser del general, Kraid dio un grito derrotado y los dos volvieron sanos a la habitación

-Kraid gritas como mujer-Dijo Link

-Soy mujer!

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-Dijeron asombrados todos en la sala

-Sí y fui declarada Miss Pirata Espacial cinco anos seguidos-Dijo la lagartija-Estaré en Smash Bros o no?

-Lo pensare-Dijo Master saliendo de su sorpresa

-Y Master Hand-Dijo Ridley llamando la atención de la mano-Sobre mi propuesta de ser jugable?

-Lo pensare-Dijo la mano-Pueden irse-Luego de decir esto los dos piratas espaciales se fueron-Bien chicos, que opinan de Adam?

-El papel del soldado rudo y badass ya lo tengo yo!, no lo acepto-Dijo Snake

-Soy el único personaje de Metroid que hay, quiero que eso cambie-Dijo Samus-Voto por que entre

-Yo también-Dijo Mario

-Poyo!-Dijo Kirby

-Pienso que necesitamos más chicas y villanos que tipos duro-Dijo Fox-Voto por qué no

-Es muy fuerte, pero no me gusto Metroid Other M así que lo rechazo

-Bien supongo que estoy neutral-Dijo Master-Ya lo pensare más tarde, puedes irte Adam-El general salió-Siguiente! nombre, juego, profesión

En ese momento entro un hombrecito en un traje verde y con una tanga roja por fuera

-¡Tingle Kooloo limpaah!

-Que no te dije que te fueras!-Dijo enojado Master-Samus! mátalo de la manera más horrible que se te imagine!

-Sera un palcer-Respondio la caza recompensas

-Esperen!, Tingle tiene su propio juego se llama Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland

-Quien en su sano juicio dejaría a cualquier compañía hacer un juego con el Jar Jar Binks de Zelda...a quien engaño hablamos de Miyamoto

-Significa que Tingle entra?

-Samus, que sufra-Dijo la mano

-Esperen!, Tingle preparo un Final Smash, dejen que Tingle lo muestre por favor

-Bien-Dijo Master Hand-Veamoslo

Advertencia: El final Smash de Tingle fue tan malo que se ha decidido censurarlo por la protección del lector

-MIS OJOS NO VIRGENES!-Dijo Link cubriéndose los ojos y gritando

-Eso...fue...fue...a-Dijo Snake desmayándose

-Ese final Smash fue tan malo que creo que me dio cáncer-Dijo Mario pálido y sangrando por los ojos

-Qué bueno que cubri mis ojos, no Fox?...Fox?-Dijo Samus sacando sus manos de sus ojos y viendo a Fox que estaba rígido y con la mirada perdida-Master algo le paso a Fox y...Master?-Samus vio que Master Hand estaba igual que Fox hasta que

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito Master Hand-Traigan el borra memoria!

-Poyo!-Dijo alegre Kirby

-Tingle lo siente-En ese momento Tingle fue vaporizado por un rayo que salió del dedo índice de Master Hand

Un lavado de cerebro después

-Bien, en que estábamos?-Dijo Master mientras todos se volvían a organizar-Ah si el casting, siguiente!-Ahora entro un tipo pequeño de pelo marrón, vestía una camiseta manga corta y shorts-nombre, juego y profesión

-Aldeano, Animal Crosing, aldeano

-Qué clase de nombre es ese-Dijo Link

-Qué clase de nombre es Entrenador Pokemon, que clase de nombre es Link-Le contesto el Aldeano

-Sin ofender, pero no pareces un personaje muy apropiado para un juego de pelea -Le dijo Snake al pequeño

-Tampoco Olimar, Peach, Zelda o Game and Watch

-El niño tiene razón-Dijo Master

-No soy un niño, tengo 37 anos!-Dijo enojado el aldeano

-Bueno este a sido un dia de muchas sorpresas-Dijo Master Hand-Veamos tus habilidades-Master chasqueo los dedos y el aldeano fue tele transportado a una estación espacial donde habían cuatro robots como R.O.B pero más grandes y con sierras, Aldeano los derroto escabulléndose cavando agujeros, haciendo que caigan en ellos y luego los decapito con su hacha, cuando acabo con todos regreso de nuevo a la sala

-Wow eres el Mcgiver de los objetos de Animal Crosing-Le alabo Mario-Que entre

-Me gusta tu estilo, voto por que entres, pero si te veo usando una caja, te despellejo vivo-Dijo Snake

-Usar un hacha es bastante violento-Dijo Link

-Link usas una espada...que no corta...hace daño pero no corta...curioso-Dijo Samus

-Tienes razón podemos censurarlo como mi espada, que entre-Aprobó Link

-En tanto no me confunda con alguien de su juego, por mi está bien que entre-Dijo Fox

-Al menos no usa criaturas más abajo que él en la cadena alimenticia como arma, lo apruebo-Dijo Samus

-Poyo!-Ya se imaginan quien dijo esto

-Bien es unánime, entras-Dijo Master Hand-Puedes irte

-Gracias-Dijo Aldeano yéndose

-Bien, siguiente!...siguiente!...SIGUIENTE-Nadie respondía al llamado de Master Hand-Snake podrías ver qe pasa con los candidatos-Snake se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, y en cuanto la abrió le pregunto a Master Hand:

-Master Hand!, Entre los aspirantes estaban un calvo con una cicatriz roja semidesnudo, un emo con chaqueta roja, la versión latina de Johnny Knoxville, un mapache antropomórfico, un ninja cyborg que se me hace conocido, una cabeza purpura flotante poligonal y un...saco marrón viviente

-Esa descripción!-Dijo Master alarmado-Son los de PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale!

Todos salieron a encontrarse con sus rivales

-Polygon Man-Dijo enojado la mano flotante

-Master Hand-Dijo la cabeza flotante mirando mano gingante

-Kratos-Dijo el fontanero

-Mario-Dijo con ira el calvo asesino de dioses

-Sly Cooper-Dijo Fox

-Fox Mcloud

-Como estas perra rubia con falda-Dijo en tono Dante a Link

-Sabes que harán fanfics y fan arts yaoi de nosotros, verdad?-Dijo Link a Dante

-Nathan Drake?-dijo Samus mirando confundida al busca tesoros

-No tenemos a Lara Croft aunque a todos nos gustaria ver una pelea de gatas entre tu y ella-Respondió Nathan

-Poyo (Sackboy)

-Kirby

-Raiden!... que gusto verte de nuevo!-Dijo Snake muy feliz

-Lo mismo digo Snake-Dijo el Cyborg

-Dejemos a estos tipos con su pelea y vallamos a un bar-Propuso Snake

-Sera un placer-Snake y Raiden salieron

...

-Que hacen aquí copiones-Dijo Master Hand viendo a los otros

-Eliminando a la competencia-Dijo Poligonman-Asustamos a los demás aspirante, si no tienen personajes nuevos, no, la gente nos preferirá a nosotros

-Vamos a darles una paliza!-Dijo Mario

-Mortal Komabat!-Grito Link

Justo cuando estaban a punto de pelear se escucho un disparo en el aire y todos voltearon y vieron una sombra pequeña que se parecía a cierto robot

-Es el!-dijo Mario alegre

-Es más genial de lo que creí-Dijo Dante mirándolo atónito

-Lo hemos esperado por anos-Dijo Master Hand

Entonces la figura salió de la sombra y ataco a los de Playstation con un lanzallamas y un disco de metal haciendo que huyeran

-Es Megaman!-Dijo infantil Fox

-No pensé vivir para verlo-Dijo Mario emocionado

-Creo que mis ovarios explotaron-Dijo Samus

-Yo también

-Que dijiste Link-Pregunto Samus al hylian

-Dije...que...me alegra que este aquí...si eso-Contesto nervioso el de orejas puntiagudas

-Poyo!-Dijo alegre Kirby

-Hola, Capcom al fin me permitió venir y quería saber si podía unirme

-Claro que sí!-Dijeron todos al recién llegado

Varias horas después con Master Hand en su oficina

-Bien suficiente casting por hoy, ya veré a quien mas agregar otro día, mmm siento que me olvido de algo

En un parque cercano Crazy sequia leyendo

-Como mantener a un tonto ocupado, lea abajo

Como mantener a un tonto ocupado, lea arriba

**Fin**

* * *

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, dejen reviews, sigan el fic, pónganlo en favoritos, ya saben.


	11. El Maestro de Oz

Hola a todos soy geardestroy y ahora le traigo una parodia del mago de Oz con los personajes de Super Smash Bros, sin mas qu decir empecemos

Aclaraciones

-Justin Bailey: Un código para que Samus saliera en bikini en el metroid original

-Makoto Kano: Uno de los creadores de Metroid y el que pensó la idea original

-Cola Férrea: Ataque en Pokemo que consiste en endurecer la cola como si fuera de metal

* * *

**El Maestro de Oz**

Empezamos nuestra historia en la nave de Samus donde ella se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama metida en sus sueños

Sueno de Samus:

Vemos a Samus transmitiendo un mensaje a los televisores de todo el universo

-...Ejem...Gente del universo!-Decía Samus en los televisores a punto de dar un mensaje-El gobierno les ha estado mintiendo, han estado creando metroids, los piratas espaciales los han estado manipulando y fue el gobierno quien cancelo Futurama de nuevo-En cuanto Samus dijo esto toda la gente del universo entro en pánico, destruian bancos e instituciones publica, gritaban y corrían a todos lados, varios centros Pokemon ardían en fuego, mientras Samus miraba la anarquía

Volviendo a la realidad

-Seeeh arde gobierno traidor, arde-Decía la cazarecompensas entre sueños hasta que hubo un temblor la despertó y un sonido familiar la despertó

-Pikapi!-Gritaba la rata amarilla para alertar a la cazarecompensas

-Que cara...?!...Pikachu que haces aquí?!...por que se tambalea la nave si estamos en tierra?!-Dijo confundida Samus y fue a ver el visor de la nave y vio que estaba en medio de un tornado y aparentemente había una mujer con piel verde y hielo en el pelo volando en una escoba en medio del tornado-Maldito reporte meteorológico, no pueden ni predecir un maldito tornado!-Maldijo la cazarecompensas al sistema meteorológico y caminando a los controles de su nave-Bien no te preocupes Pikachu solo debo maniobrar y...porque los controles no responden?...mierda...bueno Pikachu parece que aquí acaba todo-Dijo Samus resignada-Al menos mate al asesino de mis padres...seis o siete veces...debí torturar mas a Justin Bailey -De pronto sintió un temblor y la nave se detuvo-Parece que aterrizamos bien

Samus y Pikachu bajaron de la nave y vieron que estaban en un lugar con un hermoso cielo azul, arboles morados, casas con diseños extraños y bosques con arboles con forma rara

-Pikachu tu también ves esto?-Pregunto la cazarecompensas a la rata amarilla

-Pika-Dijo Pikachu asintiendo con la cabeza

-Y tu no probaste la "hierva aromática Kokiri" de Link, verdad?

-Pika-Dijo la rata eléctrica negando con la cabeza

-Así que esto es real...volvamos a la...No otra vez!-Se quejo Samus al ver que debajo de su nave había una persona, podía ver sus pies salir de debajo de su nave, tenían unas brillantes botas rojas-Pikachu ve por el acido en el armario y la cierra, yo sacare el cadáver-Dijo la cazadora de piratas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de niños que se veían familiares y vestían con ropa extraña-Ah...quiero decir, llama de inmediato una ambulancia yo daré los primeros auxilios-Dijo nerviosa la cazarecompenzas

-Mataste a Kotake la bruja mala del este!, eres nuestra heroína!-Dijo alegre un nino que se parecía a Ness

-Hay que celebrar!-Dijo otro nino que se parecía a Pit, a lo que todos los niños empezaron a bailar y a reír

-Bien...debo irme de aquí enseguida-Dijo Samus caminado a su nave cuando de repente aparecio una burbuja gigante rosa de la que salió un especie de hada muy parecida a Peach

-Hola Samus-Dijo el hada

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunto confundida Samus

-Soy Peach, la bruja buena del norte, y debo decirte que no puedes salir promedio de tu armatoste espacial-Contesto el hada

-Y como salgo de aquí entonces?-Pregunto la rubia del traje azul

-Tal vez el maestro sepa como puedas volver

-Y como llego con el?

-Chicos acompáñenme-Dijo la bruja a los niños quienes se acomodaron en forma de coro a su alrededor-Solo...

-Si van a cantar los mato a todos ahora mismo-Dijo la cazadora sacando su arma

-Aguafiestas-Dijo resignada Peach-Solo sigue el camino amarillo así encontraras su castillo y no olvides llevar las botas de la bruja del este-Dijo Peach señalando el camino y poniendo mágicamente las botas rojas en los pies de la cazarecompensas

-Por qué?-Pregunto confundida Samus

-Por nada y ten cuidado con Koume la bruja mala del oeste-Dijo Peach despidiéndose de Samus quien empezaba a recorrer el camino amarillo junto a Pikachu

Mientras tanto en un castillo siniestro

-Mi hermana a muerto y todo por culpa de esa estúpidas y sexy mocosa!-Grito enfurecida Koume-Debo asesinarla!

-Y como planea hacerlo ama-Pregunto un gorila gigante negro, con alas de murciélago y una corbata roja con las iniciales DK y junto a él otro mono con alas más pequeño y delgado con una gorra roja

-Primero la veré dirigirse al castillo por unos...40 kilómetros y luego ustedes la secuestraran y la traerán a mi Wahahahahahahah!-Contesto la bruja

-Por qué no ahora?-Pregunto Diddy

-Los monos no hablan!

De vuelta con Samus

Nuestra protagonista y su ratón estaba caminando por un maizal cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención, un espantapájaros con gorro y ropa verde, cuyo nombre empieza con L, que muchos conocemos...y no es Luigi, es Link...el vendrá después, como sea, el espantapájaros estaba jugando ajedrez con una gallina...iba perdiendo

-Maldita sea! como puedes ganar 199 seguidas y un empate!-Se quejo el espantapájaros a la gallina quien se encontraba picoteando las piezas del tablero sin prestarle atención al rubio

-Clok clok-Dijo la gallina

-Está bien el empate fue porque empezó a llover pero aun así te hubiera ganado

-Clok

-A si con respecto al dinero...te pago en tres días, te lo juro!-Suplico el espantapájaros cuando la gallina empezó a atacarlo, hasta que llego Samus y le disparo a la gallina, matándola

-Valla eres patético sin tu espada-Dijo la rubia

-Genial, mataste a mi mejor amigo, quien eres?

-Soy Samus, por aquí se va adonde el maestro verdad?, una bruja rara me dijo que si, pero...creo que es una loca

-Vas a ver al maestro!-Dijo emocionado Link- Yo también quiero ir a verlo, hay algo que quiero pedirle

-Un cerebro-Se burlo Samus

-Ey!, eso es ofensivo!...si-Cuando Link dijo esto apareció un cartel que decía "Link el Espantapájaros se ha unido al grupo" y luego se puso en posición para cantar-Bien...si...ga...mo...

-Si te pones a cantar, juro por Makoto Kano que si te pones a cantar, te corto las cuerdas vocales con mis manos!-Dijo enojada Samus

-Bueno, si que eres agresiva

Más tarde Samus, Pikachu y el espantapájaros llegaron a un depósito de chatarra

-Déjame ver si entendí, torturaste a ese tipo Bailey por un código-Dijo el espantapájaros asustado

-Sip-Contesto alegre Samus-Pero primero le dispare en las...eso es un robot-Dijo Samus señalando a un robot muy parecido a R.O.B en medio de la chatarra

-Exclamación: Oh visitantes-Dijo Wall-Edigo! R.O.B

-Quien eres?-Pregunto Link

-Exclamación: Soy un accesorio para la Nes que Nintendo vendió...fui un fracaso... Solo serbia para dos juegos y fallaba continuamente-Exclamo el robot

-Bien... vamos a ver al maestro...quieres venir para que te de un corazón- Ofreció Link

-Exclamación: Eso no resolvería ninguno de mis problema

-Quieres quedarte a oxidarte

-...Exclamación: Esta bien, los acompañare, pero no puedo cantar

"R.O.B el Hombre de Hojalata se ha unido al grupo"

-Mejor aun-Dijo Samus

Más tarde Samus, Pikachu, Link y R.O.B llegaron a la entrada de una cueva oscura donde se encontraron a Luigi en un pésimo disfraz de león(de esos con los que las madres disfraz a los bebes pero tamaño adulto...bueno...tamaño Luigi) escondido tras una roca

-OH miren es un león!-Dijo Link impresionado

-Link no es un león-Dijo Samus viendo raro a Link

-Creen que intente comernos-Dijo Link

-Link se puede ver su cara humana y que la melena es una capucha

-Intentare poner mi cabeza en sus fauces

-Se puede ver el sierre en el cuello!...sabes que olvídalo- Perdió la paciencia Samus

-Van a ver al maestro?-Pregunto el tipo con disfraz de león

-Sí, quieres venir?-Pregunto Link

-He querido ir con él desde hace mucho para pedirle que me de valor, pero me da miedo cruzar la cueva oscura

-Son como cinco metros...ni es una cueva es más un arco-Dijo Samus

-Siempre me ha aterrado la oscuridad, llevo cinco años intentando reunir el valor

-Se puede ver la luz de la salida!-Volvió a decir Samus

-Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Está bien-Acepto Samus

Luigi el Leon se ha unido a su grupo

-Qué bien!-Se alegro Luigi y se puso en posicion de empezar a cantar-Si...ga...mos

-Si te pones a cantar, te ensenare lo que en verdad es miedo-Dijo Samus asesinando con la mirada a Luigi

Mientras en el castillo de la bruja

-Diddy!, Donkey!- Llamo la bruja los monos-Vallan por ellos

-No podíamos hacerlo hace cuatro horas?-Pregunto Donkey

-Solo vallan!

De vuelta con la rubia, la rata electrica, el espanta[ajaros parlante, el robot y el italiano disfrazado de leon...eso me sonó a mal chiste

-Oigan chicos-Dijo Samus-Se nota que tienen sus problemas desde hace mucho, por que no fueron con el maestro antes?

-Yo soy muy cobarde para ir solo-Dijo Luigi

-Exclamación: Yo ni sé porque voy-Ya saben quien dijo esto

-Yo aprendí a hablar a los 18-Dijo Link a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo-...que? no es normal?-Antes de que alguien dijera nada aparecieron los monos voladores de la bruja y se los llevaron a la guarida de la bruja donde los amarraron

-Al fin te atrape pequeña plaga-Dijo Koume orgullosa-Creíste que no podría atraparte si ibas con tus amiguitos verdad

-No, de hecho yo más que nadie se que son unos inútiles-Contesto Samus

-Silencio!, ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana-Dijo la bruja sacando una varita

-Pikachu sabes que hacer-Dijo Samus a lo que Pikachu lanzo un impactrueno a la bruja dejándola paralizada y dándole oportunidad a Pikachu de usar cola férrea* y cortar su cuerdas y liberar a los otros

-No tan rápido!-Dijo la bruja agarrando a Luigi y haciéndolo frotar en el aire-Si intentan algo su amigo muere

-Oh no!, creo que voy a...a...-Dijo Luigi desmallándose y orinado a la vez sobre la bruja, a lo que la bruja empezó a derretirse

-O no! me derrito!, díganle a la gente que me derretí y nada más!-Fueron las últimas palabras de la bruja

-Bien...vámonos de aquí antes de que la policía llegue-Dijo Samus y todos se fueron , poco después llegaron al castillo del maestro

-Felicidades!-Dijo la bruja Peach recibiéndolos-Lograron vencer a Koume!

-Sí, si solo llévanos con el maestro-Dijo Samus cansada

Y así Peach los llevo con el maestro

-Hola chicos-Dijo una mano derecha gigante que flotaba-Los esperaba

-Nos cumplirás nuestros deseos?-Pregunto Link

-Claro que si, primero le daré a R.O.B un corazón

-Exclamación: Pero yo no...-Antes de que el robot pudiera decir algo la mano chasqueo los dedos y R.O.B tubo sentimientos-Estoy triste...muchas personas perdieron su dinero comprándome...si la vida e tan justa...por que las rosas tienen espinas?

-Me puede dar valor?-Pregunto Luigi

-Link dale a Luigi la trifuerza del valor y tu toma la trifuerza de la sabiduría-Ordeno el Maestro y saco de una bolsa un triangulo amarillo que era la trifuerza de la sabiduría

-Esta bien-Entonces Link se saco la trifuerza del valor(no pregunten cómo) y se la dio a Luigi, entonces tomó la de la sabiduría-Ahora seré inteligente-Se la puso-Oh por Hylia he hecho cosas increíblemente estúpidas!-Dijo muy sorprendido el rubio-En que pensaba al comprar ese magikarp

-Ahora me puede llevar a casa-Pidió Samus

-Oh cariño, tu siempre tuviste el poder de volver a casa-Dijo Peach

-Qué?...QUE?!-Dijo Samus enojada y confundida

-Solo tenias que golpear tus tobillos tres veces y decir "No hay lugar como el hogar" también tres veces y volverías a casa-Contesto Peach

-Sabias esto todo el tiempo y no me lo dijiste!-Dijo Samus con llamas saliendo de los ojos

-Sip-En cuanto Peach dijo esto, Samus le disparo en la cabeza

-Alguien más lo sabía?-Pregunto Samus enojada

-Yo no-Dijo el Maestro

-Yo menos-Dijo Link

-Negación: No-Dijo R.O.B ahora con una peluca de emo(ya saben pelo negro hacia abajo que le cubre un ojo)

-Me acabo de volver a orinar-Dijo Luigi

-Bien me voy...adiós Luigi

-No me mates!-Dijo asustado el bigotudo

-Adiós R.O.B

-Necesito sentir dolor para sentirme vivo!-Dijo el robot usando una sierra para hacerse cortes en un brazo

-Link, a ti te intentare olvidar mas rápido que a nadie mas

-Oki doki-Dijo el rubio

-Bien...No hay lugar como el hogar...no hay lugar como el hogar...no hay lugar como el hogar

-Samus despierta!-Se oyó la voz de Master Hand

-Eh!...que-Samus despertó en una mesa de reuniones junto a los demás protagonistas de las franquicias de Nintendo y Master Hand

-Woah...tuve una pesadilla horrible...tu estabas allí-Señalo a Link-Tú estabas allí-Señalo a Donkey-Tú estabas allí-Señalo a Master-Y tu no estabas allí-Señalo a Fox

-Samus!-Llamo enojado la mano a la rubia-Estamos discutiendo el importante asunto de poner fatalities en el próximo Smash Bros y tú te duerme!, puedes creerlo Mario?...Mario?

-No reina!, no le haga caso al Pikacchu de Chensire y al guantelero loco, no me corte la cabeza(Si encuentran la referencia...son muy listos y si no...nunca vieron Alice in Wonderland)-Decía entre sueños el plomero

-Por Iwata!, porque no aprenden de Link, el presta atención a la junta-Dijo enojada la mano

-Así es señor mano de Mikey Mause parlante...-Dijo Link con los ojos rojos

-Link!, acaso oliste la hierba aromática kokiri?-Pregunto Master Hand enojado

-Puede que sí, puede que...oigan!, tengo manos!-Contesto Link totalmente ido

* * *

Bien se acabo la histria espero que les haya gustado y los veo la próxima, recuerden comentar, poner en favoritos y seguir el fic si no lo siguen


	12. El nuevo vecino

Hola gente sin anda que hacer o que busca una escusa para no estudiar, les traigo otra historia, que la disfruten

Aclaraciones:

-Duken Nukem:… búsquenlo en internet, es la única forma de describir lo loco que es

* * *

**El Nuevo Vecino**

Empezamos nuestra historia en la casa de los hermanos Maro, donde Luigi tenia húmedos sueños en su cama

-zzzz...Daisy deja de lanzarme globos con agua...zzzz- Decía el fontanero en sueños cuando su hermano entro a la habitación

-Mojatruzas digo, Luigi despierta!-Dijo Mario despertando a su hermano

-Mario...qué pasa?

-Aparte de que descubrí que eres heterosexual...tenemos nuevos vecinos y debemos presentarnos-Dijo el fontanero rojo al verde

-Pero y si son asesinos?

-Luigi recuerdas por que el anterior vecino se mudo

-...Plagas?

-Lo llamaste terrorista y hiciste que la policía lo arrestara!-Grito Mario enojado

-Tu confiarías en alguien llamado Bomberman?

-Recuerdas al anterior-Pregunto Mario a su hermano

-Que pasa con Rayman?

-Mandaste un exorcista y intestaste usar tu aspiradora de fantasmas con el

-Sus brazos no conectaban con su cuerpo si no era un espíritu maligno no sé lo que era-Se defendió Luigi-Y que hay de Duken Nukem?

-Okey con ese si tenias razón era un loco por suerte logramos sacarlo del barrio, arrojaba excremento como un mono, pero aun así eres muy paranoico

-Decías algo estaba pensando que hacer si resultas ser un alienígena robot malvado fingiendo ser Mario-Dijo Luigi escondiéndose en sus mantas...mojadas por cierto

-Solo vístete y vamos a ver al nuevo vecino-Dijo Mario arto-Y no te tomare de la mano para cruzar esta vez, no quiero que nos vuelvan a confundir con una pareja incestuosa

-Preo y si me atropella un auto o me secuestran!

-Ojala, digo! eso no va pasar Luigi-Dijo Mario saliendo del cuarto

Un rato después Mario y Luigi fueron a la casa del nuevo y en la entrada se encontraron con Link, Toon, DK y Cranky

-Vienen a saludar al nuevo-Pregunto Mario

-Por qué crees que hice que el abuelo se ponga pantalones-Dijo Donkey señalando a su abuelo con pantalones

-Para hacernos un favor a los ojos de todos y no tener que ver la arrugada y flacida po...

-Toon y Luigi están oyendo-Dijo Mario interrumpiendo a Link

-Y porque tú no te pones pantalones?-Pregunto Mario al gorila

-Llevo pantalones...de pelo

-Deberías dejar los esteroides, solo sé que eres macho por qué no censuran tu pecho-Dijo Link

-En mis tiempos los animales podíamos ir al natural y los héroes eran machos, no niños y metrosexuales de closet-Se quejo Cranky señalando a Link y a Toon

-Recuerdo la época cuando solo llevaba un gorro y una camiseta, que infancia-Dijo Link recordando-...Santa Farore!, yo fui el que provoco al vendedor de mascaras

-Hola!-Todos voltearon al oír la voz y vieron que provenia de un chico de camisa roja de unos nueve anos con rostro de psicópata que aterro a Luigi ya que apareció atrás de el

-Hola pequeño aterrador-Saludo Luigi-Están tus padres?

-No vivo con mis padres soy un adulto

-Qué?-Pregunto Toon

-Luigi, Toon, Senor Cranky, este es Villager lo conocimos en el castin de SSB 4-Explico Mario- no es un niño aunque lo parece, como le haces para verte tan joven?

-Oh vivo la vida relajado, no es que haya hecho un pacto con Satán y tenga que ofrecerles sacrificios cada luna nueva o algo así hahaha-Rio sospechosamente con su sonrisa de psicópata el aldeano

-Eres divertido-Dijo Link-Este es Toon Link mi...lo que sea

-Este es mi abuelo Cranky-Presento DK al anciano

-En mis tiempos los niños eran niños!, las mujeres eran mujeres!, los videojuegos no tenian cesura! y los animales mostrábamos nuestro rabo con orgullo!-Dijo Cranky sacándose los pantalones y corriendo por el barrio

-Se acabo!-Dijo DK siguiendo a su abuelo-Una vez mas y te vas al asilo!

-Este es mi hermano Luigi, saluda Luigi-Dijo Mario a su hermano

-...-Luigi miraba a Villager asustado

-Luigi?-Llamo Mario a su hermano

-ASESINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito Luigi mientras salía corriendo a su casa

-...Perdón por la orina en tu entrada-Dijo Mario disculpándose e yendo tras du hermano

Una semana después

-Luigi ven aquí-Llamo Mario al otro

-No puedo, vigilo que no nos maten-Contesto el de gorro verde desde una ventana con un telescopio mirando la casa de Villager

-Luigi, nos va a demandar, no crees que llevas el asunto del asesino muy enserio, solo lo viste una vez y le gritaste asesino

-Puedo reconocer a un psicópata cuando lo veo, vi el mal en sus ojos-Se defendió Luigi

-Bien, solo quiero decirte que saldré a pescar con DK y Link, entonces Toon y Cranky se quedaran aquí ya que Ruto fue a ver a Hyrule con Arryl y Diddy fue a una cita

-Debo vigilar a Villager no puedo cuidarlos

-Tu el cuidador? hahahahahaha!-Rio Mario-No, Villager los cuidara

-QUEEEEEEE!-Se aterro Luigi-Pero va a matarnos

-Luigi cuando regrese esta noche mas vale que tu y Villager sean amigos!-Ordeno Mario, entonces sonó una bocina-Son Link y DK me voy-Mario se fue y entraron Cranky, Toon y Villager

-Hola Luigi espero que podamos arreglar nuestro malentendido-Dijo Villager con su clásica sonrisa, dándole la mano a Luigi

-Ah... me orine en los pantalones, señor Cranky, Toon ayúdeme a cambiarme-Dijo Luigi corriendo a su cuarto

-Me dijeron que nunca siguiera a un adulto a su cuarto-Contesto Toon

-Yo ya no cambio panales, me los cambian-Contesto Cranky

-Pero usted no usa pantalones-Dijo Toon Link al anciano

-Eso explica porque mi nieto me grito por ensuciar la sala

-Solo vengan!-Grito Luigi a los dos a lo que obedecieron- Bien, no se alarmen pero...HAY UN MALDITO PSICOPATA EN LA CASAAAAAAA!-Grito aterrado Luigi hasta que Toon le dio una cachetada

-Bien y que hacemos-Pregunto Cranky

-Esperar a que los demás vuelvan-Dijo Luigi-Cuanto pueden tardar

Mientras tanto con Mario, DK y Link pescando en un bote en un lago

-Y Rosetta no sabe que uso hongos para hacerlo más grande

-Muy buena Mario, superaste mi historia de Candy y yo en el cuarto de Cranky mientras dormía-Dijo DK-Tu turno Link

-Tengo una anécdota muy interesante-Dijo Link animado-Bueno todo empezó un dia que fui a cortar arboles para ganar rupias...

Una hora después

-Luego el vendedor dijo que el escudo fue hecho por un hechicero con poderes de viento y entonces yo...

Otra hora después

-Luego Zelda, Malon, Ruto, Saria y Naburoo me desnudaron y empezaron a...

Otra hora después

-Midna y Ilia empezaron a lamerlo mientras estaba acostado y entonces yo...

Otra hora después

-Mientras Skullkid me sostenía, el vendedor de mascaras empezó a meterme su...

Otra hora después

-Los ogros me ataron, creo que creyeron que era mujer y luego se tomaron turnos...

Otra hora después

-Y Ganondorf dijo "Parece que alguien perdió la cabeza" y todos nos reímos...

Unos minutos después

-Y esa es la historia de porque Zelda y yo no somos pareja...en mi defensa, solo diré que yo de verdad creí que Sheik era hombre...ahora que lo pienso, ya que vivíamos en una época medieval...nos hubieran quemado o exorcizados si nos veían haciéndolo-Termino su historia Link

-Ya entiendo porque no te dejan hablar en tus juegos-Dijo DK con los ojos muy abiertos y con expresión de sorpresa igual que Mario

-Link...-Llamo Mario al rubio

-Si

-Lo que se dijo en el bote...se queda en el bote!-Dijo Mario

-Estoy de acuerdo-Contesto DK

-Quedémonos aquí hasta olvidar lo que dijo Link-Propuso Mario a lo que DK asintió

-Bien les contare otra, la semana pasada Ike me llamo y me dijo que hubo un momento en mi despedida de soltero cuando nos cruzamos con las chicas en la despedida de soltera de Ruto...ella me violo mientras estaba inconsciente-Pregunto Link

-Prometimos no decir nada-Dijo DK

-Oh entonces no, bien como iba diciendo a la mañana siguiente Ike descubrió que él y Zelda...

-En serio!-Dijo DK sorprendido

-Le debo a Wario mucho dinero-Maldijo Mario

-Bueno como sea Zelda lo ha estado acosando últimamente y como yo estube con ella me pidio que le ayudara a deshacerse de ella...le dije lo obvio...que Zelda es una loca posesiva y que lo único que podía hacer era viajar a Guatemala mientras o distraigo a Zelda, hacerse un cambio de rostro y sexo, luego cambiarse el nombre, matar a todos los involucrados y vivir el resto de su vida como una pastorcita en una montana...me dijo que era el plan mas # $mente loco que había escuchado y se fue...pobre no sabe lo que le espera

De vuelta con el anciano, el bigotudo y el niño...guau eso sonó muy mal

-Ya han pasado horas, cuanto pueden tardar-Se quejo Luigi cuando oyeron pasos

-Chicos la cena esta lista-Dijo el aldeano en un tono siniestro

-Ah...no tenemos hambre

-Bien iré a mi casa...si necesitan algo estoy en frente-Dijo el aldeano yéndose

-Está bien admito que le tipo da algo de miedo, pero no creo que sea un psicópata-Dijo Toon

-Eso es lo que quiere que pensemos, nos matara esta noche, lo sé-Dijo Luigi asustado

-Bien no me matara sin pelear...al estilo mi pobre angelito-Dijo Cranky

-De que habla?-Pregunto Luigi

-Niñita rubia, trae cinta adhesiva y tu italiano gay busca clavos y electrodomésticos, tengo un plan-Ordeno Cranky a lo que los dos obedecieron

Un rato después

-Bien la trampa esta lista solo hay que esperar que el asesino caiga-Dijo Cranky orgulloso cuando empezaron a oír pasos

-Hay viene!-Grito Luigi aterrado

-Luigi Llama a la policía!-Dijo Toon asustado, a lo que Luigi tomo el teléfono

-Hola! vivo en el 123 de Smashville!, hay un asesino de ropa roja y azul en mi casa!, vengan rápido!-Grito Luigi en el teléfono

Luego la sombra pequeña abrió la puerta lo cual provoco que un hilo jalara una silla lo cual la hizo caerse y callo también el diccionario que estaba sobre ella y e temblor provoco que unas piezas de domino empezaran a caer formando el dibujo de Cranky y la ultima cayó en una ratonera que lanzo una canica que partió la cuerda de una catapulta con un cuchillo que salió en dirección al intruso y se incrusto en la frente de este y luego el intruso cayó al suelo

-Lo matamos!-Dijo asustado Toon

-Tranquilo pequeña fue en defensa propia, vallamos a ver-Dijo Cranky y salieron a ver que no fue a Villager a quien mataron sino que fue un Toad

-Solo...vine a...devolver...el juego Metroid other M que Mario le prestó a la princesa...dice que tenia razón...la historia es mierda...-Fueron las últimas palabras del Toad mientras tenía el juego en sus manos

-Que pasa aqui?-Pregunto el aldeano llegando al lugar

-Ah...matamos a un inocente Toad-Contesto Toon triste

-Tranquilo Toon- Tranquilizo Villager al niño-Los Toad son los enemigos menores del lado de los buenos...no son personas y cuando muere uno otro lo remplazara, tranquilos no pasara nada, vallan a dormir

-Que bueno-Dijo Toon tranquilo entrando a la casa con los otros

-Luigi espera tengo que hablarte-Dijo el aldeano deteniendo al fontanero

-A si...supongo que debo disculparme por llamarte asesino psicópata-Dijo el fontanero avergonzado

-No, solo quería decirte que tienes razón, pero nadie te creerá

-Esta...QUEEEEEE!

-Sep-Dijo el aldeano y luego arranco la cabeza del Toad con su hacha y empezó a beberse la sangre y luego arrojo la cabeza se acerco al oido de Luigi y susurro-Se cuando duermes perra-Luego Luigi corrió a la casa y el aldeano se tomo una foto con la cabeza del Toad y lo subió a su twiter con el titulo "Decapite a un cabeza de tumor"

Y sus contactos respondieron:

KingKoopa: LOL

Warioman64: XDDDDDDDD

Ganondragmire: Parece que alguien perdió la cabeza XD

Dukenuken666: Ola k ase, mata hongo o k ase

Powersuit4ever: Gran cosa yo mate a un hongo quince veces más grande y peligroso la semana pasada

Unos minutos después Mario, DK y Link volvieron de pescar y venían caminando

-Sabes DK creo que toda tu familia debería ver a un doctor, no es normal que sea tan pequeña que no se vea pero que!-Grito Mario al tropezarse con el cadáver del toad y mancharse de sangre y salpicando a Link y a DK, casi al instante estaban rodeados de policías

-Allí! esta el asesino!-Dijo un policía señalando a Mario-Atrápenlo y a sus cómplices!-Entonces sus compañeros atraparon a Link y a DK también

-No volveré a control de animales!-Dijo DK intentando escapar hasta que le dieron con un tranquilizante

-Jefe! el rubio tiene pociones azules y polvos de hadas en sus bolsillos!-Dijo un oficial registrando a Link

-Eso...se lo guardo a un amigo-Se defendió Link

-Llévenselos a la peor cárcel que encuentren!-Dijo enojado el jefe quien era un Toad

A la mañana siguiente en el contestador de la casa de Mario

-Luigi soy Mario!, estoy en prisión con DK y Link, nos acusan de homicidio!, necesito que vengas por nosotros

-Abuelo!, estoy en prisión necesito que vengas por mí, Link y Mario, me pusieron en una jaula y piensan sacrificarme!

-Toon!, soy Link, no le digas a Ruto pero estoy en prisión con Mario y DK, por favor ven con nosotros Mario y DK están juntos pero mi compañero de celda es un pelirrojo sonriente parecido al vendedor de mascaras y me lamio la oreja y me susurra cosas al oído, ven por mí no quiero que me vuelvan a...-Fue lo último que dijo antes de que una voz lo interrumpiera

-Linki...ven a la cama-Dijo la voz del compañero de Link

- Ayuda!

**Fin**

* * *

Bien ya está listo…espero no haber creado el yaoi LuigixVillager, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar, se aceptan sugerencias y recuerden...el aldeano sabe cuando duermen...


	13. El Baile Escolar

Hola gente del internet, estaba leyendo Deadpool corps y vi mi preludio favorito el de Kidpool y se me ocurrio hacer un fic donde nuestros amados smasher serán estudiantes de instituto, como no se me ocurre que mas decir y aparte nadie lee estas cosas empecemos.

* * *

**El Baile Escolar**

Nuestra historia se desarrolla en la prestigiosa Academia Smash del norte para hombres, dirigida por su director Master Hand quien en este momento se encontraba probándose pelucas frente a un espejos cuando apareció su hermano el sub-director Crazy Hand

-Que haces?-Pregunto la mano loca a su hermano

-Que no sabes que noche es hoy?-Respondió el director

-...Mi cumpleaños?

-No

-Tu cumpleaños?

-No

-El cumpleaños de Bob?

-Quien es Bob?

-No sé, tu dijiste que el del cumpleaños

-No hay ningún cumpleaños!

-Entonces por que compre un regalo para Bob-Dijo Crazy con un paquete envuelto que decía: ''Para Bob''

-...Mira te lo explicare-Dijo la mano con la paciencia por los suelos-Pero primero llama a todos los demas profesores

Entonces Crazy trajo a los demás profesores de la academia, quienes eran: Ganondorf, Snake, C. Falcon, Cranky, Bowser, Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch y Villager, todos vestidos con traje y corbata, excepto Snake que vestía ropa de entrenador y Game and Watch que vestía un traje de concerje

-Bien, como todos menos Crazy saben, esta noche es el primer baile mixto entre la academia para hombres del norte y la academia para señoritas del sur, dirigida por la sensual directora Wi-Fit, esta noche planeo seducirla mostrándole lo genial que es mi escuela, así que quiero que envíen al top 6 de alumnos problemáticos de noveno grado: Luigi, Link, Wario, Marth, Ike y Pit, al salón de castigo por la mínima estupidez, y así no interfieran esta noche, quedo claro

-Si-Dijeron todos los profesores

-Nadie interferirá esta noche, planeo follar hoy!-Dijo Master Hand a lo que Snake levanto la mano-Que pasa entrenador Snake?

-Como?

-Como qué?

-Como tiene sexo?, es una mano gigante que flota-Dijo Snake a lo que todos los profesores se pusieron pensativos

-Eso no es asunto suyo!-Dijo enojada la mano-Váyanse que tengo que elegir una peluca para eta noche!

Más tarde en la clase 9-B

-Hey Pit-Susurro a su compañero sentado adelante un joven Wario que vestía pantalones blancos con camisas blancas con rayas rojas igual que todos ya que ese era el uniforme

-Que quieres?-Dijo susurrando el joven ángel-El señor Ganon nos vera

-Contéstame una pregunta-Dijo Wario-Quien lleva la ropa interior por fuera?

-Los superhéroes?-Contesto inocentemente Pit

-No, tu-Dijo Wario y en ese momento tomo la ropa interior de Pit y la subió hasta su cabeza

-AAAAAAAAH!-Grito de dolor Pit llamando la atención de toda la clase

-Que es lo que pasa?-Dijo enojado Ganondorf viendo la escena

-Wario me hizo calzonchino-Dijo adolorido Pit

-Wario cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas bromas a tus compañeros en horas de clase, para que crees que esta el recreo, ve a la sala de castigo!-Dijo enojado Ganondorf a lo que Wario se fue-Y tu Pit, cuantas veces tengo que decirte de que dejes de ser molestable, ve con Wario a la sala de castigo donde no hay ninguna autoridad y pueden hacerte lo que quieran allí!

-...Qué?-Dijo confundido Pit

-No me hagas llamar al señor Villager!-Grito Ganondorf enojado a lo que Pit salió corriendo-Estos chicos, no se dan cuenta que solo los queremos guiar por el buen camino...bien, habrán sus libros de magia negra en el capítulo 8, como invocar a Satanás

Mientras, en las afueras del edificio, en la hora de gimnasia de la clase 9-B

-Nananananana Batman!, nanananana Batman!-Canturreaba un joven Link mientras jugaba beisbol con los demás- nanananana..

-Link!-Dijo Ike enojado-Llevas cantando esa canción horas, si vuelvo a escuchar un Batman mas te...

-Batman!-Canturreo el entrenador Snake quien pasaba por allí, y entonces Ike le arrojo un bate dejándole un chichón en la cabeza-Ike!-Dijo enojado

-Si ya se, voy al salón de castigo

-Bien y ustedes inútiles, practiquen como penetrar líneas enemigas en esos matorrales de allí-Ordeno Snake

-Jeje, el profesor dijo penetrar-Dijo Link riendo

-Acaso tienes 8-Dijo Snake

-Mi examen de coeficiente dice que 7-Contesto Link

-Link ve al salón de castigo y quédate allí toda la noche aunque no hayas hecho nada para merecerlo-Dijo Snake

-Okey-Dijo Link dirigiéndose allí

-Wow Ganondorf tiene razón, es muy influenciable...podria ser útil en el futuro

Mientras en la clase 9-C

-Esta noche será grandiosa- Decía Marth emocionado a Luigi-Un montón de señoritas, la luz de la luna y la mezcla especial que pondré e las bebidas y a gozar

-Esta noche -Decía Luigi-Y por fin le pediré a Daisy que sea mi novia

-Espera, espera!-Interrumpió Marth-Eres heterosexual?!

-Marth y Luigi!-Llamo la atención el profesor Bowser-Si tanto quieren hablar, haganlo en el salon de castigo!, no irán al baile esta noche!

-Que!-Dijo Marth asustado-Pe...Pero las señoritas

-Sin ti allí estarán seguras, ya lo sé-Dijo Bowser

-Pero esta es la noche en la que todos se olvidaran de cuando me desmaye, orine y fui llevado al hospital por diseccionar a ese gusano en la clase de ciencia-Dijo Luigi-No pude soportar tanta sangre

-Porque me junto contigo-Se pregunto Marth

-Lárguense!-Dijo Bowser sacando a patadas a los dos

Unas horas después las chicas llegaban en un autobús rosa con la imagen de un Kirby en con unas letras que decían: ''Las Kirbys del sur'', la directora Wi Fit les daba indicaciones a las niñas

-Bien niñas, ya hablamos esto pero repasemos-Dijo la mujer extremadamente pálida- Samus, no puedes dispararle a los chicos en sus parte privadas

-Entonces que no se me acerquen-Dijo Samus

-Ahm...entrenador Malkovich- Llamo la profesora al único hombre en el vehículo

-No quiero ninguna cremallera tostada, alguna objeción señorita?

-Bien, lo intentare-Se resigno la rubia

-Gracias, Peach, no seas secuestrable-Dijo la directora

-Hare lo mejor que pueda-Dijo la princesa

-Y Zelda...

-Si ya sé, no acosare a Ike o a Link-Contesto enojada Zelda

-Y...

-No me disfrazare de hombre

-Y...

-Por que no solo me arranca el corazón?

-Zelda...

-Bien, no subiré fanfics o fanarts yaoi de ellos-Dijo enojada la princesa

Y asi el baile empezó con los seis causa problemas en le salón de castigo

-Que hacemos aquí?!-Dijo Marth indignado-En el gimnasio hay un montón de chicas en desarrollo esperando un príncipe que les quite su virginidad y estoy aquí con un montón de hombres, hay que escapar, quien está conmigo

-Me da igual estoy aburrido-Dijo Wario uniéndose

-Lo que sea por ver a Daisy-Dijo Luigi

-No sé, nos meteremos en más problemas-Dijo dudoso Pit

-Pit. la enfermera Palutena estará allí y escuche que el señor Ganon planea ir por ella-Dijo el príncipe

-Que!-Dijo enojado el chico con alas

-Te gusta la enfermera Palutena?, es una anciana tiene como 23-Dijo Wario burlándose de Pit

-Callate!, no dejare que ese bastardo se lleve a la señorita Palutena-Dijo Pit decidido

-Bien, que hay de ustedes-Dijo Marth a Ike y Link

-Por mi está bien-Dijo Link

-Sabes que allí serás acosado y posiblemente violado por todas las niñas-Dijo Ike

-Buen punto no voy-Dijo Link

-Link tienes que ayudarnos-Ordeno Marth

-Okey-Dijo Link olvidando por completo el argumento de Ike

-Bien allá tu, yo no me acercare a ese baile-Dijo Ike- Allí estará la loca de Zelda, no para de acosarme

-Sí que lo es-Dijo Link-Recuerdan la época en que me acosaba, tuve que decirle que era gay para que parara, aunque después entro a la academia disfrazada de hombre haciéndose llamar Sheik y intento seducirme y violarme con un..

-Si si fue toda una historia que no contaremos-Interrumpió Ike-Pero la misma mentira no funcionara dos veces

-Mentira?...ah si...mentira-Dijo Link con una mirada sospechosa

-Vamos Ike-Rogo Marth-Necesitamos uno más para derribar la puerta

-No!-Negó Ike

-Te pagare 50 nintendola...-Dijo Marth

-Que esperan!-Dijo Ike empujando la puerta antes de que Marth pudiera terminar

Mientras en el baile

-Me alegra de que haya aceptado mi invitación, directora Wi-Fit-Dijo Master Hand bebiendo (no pregunten) con la directora en su despacho

-Ayuda a ensenar a los niños a relacionarse y parecen llevarse bien-Dijo la mujer

-Sí, sí como sea, beba mas vio-Dijo Master sirviéndole mas vino en una enorme copa

Mientras seguían intentando derribar la puerta, sin éxito

-Demonios!, de que está hecha esta puerta?-Dijo Marth

-Según el cartel de allí esta sala anula nuestros poderes-Dijo Pit señalando un cartel pegado en la pared

-Tenemos poderes?-Dijo Marth confundido

-Luigi lanza bolas de fuego a veces, Pit tiene alas, Wario puede sacar una explosión nuclear de su trasero, si eso no son súper poderes, deberían ver a un medico-Contesto Ike

-Explotar...-Dijo Link pensativo-Tengo una idea!-Entonces Link saco de su sombrero un una bomba y la lazo a la pared

-...Esta escuela necesita un control de armas-Dijo Pit viendo el oyó en la pared

-Vamos a la libertad-Dijo Marth

Y así el grupo de prófugos se dirigió al gimnasio y cada uno fue por su camino, Luigi fue a buscar a Daisy, Zelda vio a Ike y empezó a perseguirlo, Link vigilaba que no vinieran profesores las chicas se lanzaron hacia Marth y lo primero que hizo Pit fue buscar a Palutena, Wario lo siguió por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y la encontró hablando con Ganondorf

-Debemos hacer algo para separarlos-Dijo Pit viendo a Palutena y a Ganon hablar-Wario ayúdame!

-No-Contesto el gordo

-Te pagare 50 nintendolares

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Wario con una sonrisa-Trae al Kirby de las chicas y ven afuera

Mientras tanto Luigi encontró a Daisy y fue a hablar con ella

-Da...Da...Daysy-Dijo Luigi muerto de miedo

-Si-Dijo la castaña

-Te...te...te...-En ese momento Luigi se quedo congelado allí, sin parpadear y con los pantalones mojados

Mientras, Wario llevo a Pit a la jaula donde tenían a la mascota de la escuela, en la jaula gigante estaba el nombre de los equipos deportivos de la escuela:' 'Los Rydleys del sur'' y un cartel que decía ''Cuidado Mascota Escolar

-Que planeas?-Dijo dudoso Pit sosteniendo a Kirby

-Ya verás-Dijo Wario entreabriendo la jaula y arrojando a Kirby dentro-Ahora corre!

Mientras dentro de la jaula

-Hola pequeña bola rosa-Dijo Ridley a Kirby-Que te trae por aquí?

-Poyo!-Dijo Kirby intentando succionar al dragón espacial que logro esquivarlo

-Es todo tu te lo buscaste!-Dijo enojado Ridley empezando a pelear con Kirby, saliendo de la jaula y empezando a destruir el estadio y terminaron llegando al gimnasio

-Lo digo enserio prefiero que un dragón espacial de siete metros me aplaste a seguir enseñando a esos mocosos-Decía Ganondorf a Palutena

-Ganondorf cuidado!-Dijo Palutena

De qué?-En ese momento Ridley cayó sobre Ganondorf y este dijo desde abajo de el-Tenia razón!, esto es mucho mejor!

-Yo la salvo señorita Palutena-Grito Pit corriendo hacia la peliverde

-Eso Pit!, ve por tu chica-Dijo Wario-50 a que llora cuando lo rechaza

-Yo apuesto a que sale corriendo-Dijo Mario

-Yo a que se orina!-Dijo DK uniéndose a la conversación

-Yo a que hace las tres-Dijo Samus

Mientras con los directores en otra sala

-Lo siento Master no va a funcionar, yo soy piscis, tu eres una mano gigante que flota-Dijo la directora Wi-Fit mientras entraba al gimnasio seguida de un deprimido Master Hand y entonces vieron todo el desastre: Luigi paralizado, Pikachu y Ridley malheridos, Palutena llenado a Ganondorf a la enfermería, Pit llorando, orinándose y corriendo, Zelda atando a Ike y Marth rodeado de chicas

-Donde están los profesores?!-Dijo Master furioso

Mientras en la sala de maestros

-Y luego le dishje...mira...no me importa que tengas treita y cuatrosh o que me salvaras de un carpitero loco, te quedas el leotardo o te largash de mi vishta!-Decia un ebrio Cranky rodeado de profesores tambien bebidos-Y por esosh ya no vemos a junior

-Esta fiesta es genial, buena música, bebida y Falcon esta borrachísimo- Decía Crazy

-Mira, se que te conocí hace poco, pero creo que te amo-Decía el Falcon totalmente borracho

-Falcon!, eso es una maseta!-Le grito Snake

-No me importa su religión!

De vuelta con Master

-Porque esta es una de las mejores escuelas del mundo?...cierto...ponemos ritalin en la comida de los estudiantes-Susurro Master para si

-Dijiste algo Master?-Pregunto Wi-Fit

-Que seis de mis estudiantes van a ser expulsados...o eso diría si no fuera porque el gobierno nos prohíbe expulsarlos

-Mierda es el director, Link por que no nos...Link?-Dijo Marth al notar que Link no estaba

Mientras en una Pizzería cercana

-Me da una hamburguesa- Decía Link a un encargado

-Aquí no vendemos hamburguesas

-Oh...y una cajita feliz

De vuelta en el baile Master Hand reunió a los que se habían escapado para darles su castigo

-Ustedes seis!...un momento!..donde está Ike?

-La última vez que lo vi estaba con Zelda-Dijo Wario

-Bien ya recibió su castigo, en cuanto a ustedes...están libres-Dijo la mano

-Que-Dijeron confundidos todos

-Son jóvenes se supone que cometan estupideces

-Esto es una broma no?-Pregunto Marth

-Oh Marth...es para lucir como un buen director frete a Wi-Fit, en cuanto se vaya están perdidos, te sugiero que disfrutes esta noche-Contesto susurrándole al oído la mano gigante

Ahora acabemos con un: que paso de los protagonistas?

-Luigi sigue paraliza en el gimnasio, y a nadie le importa, Marth sigue pensando que es gay

-Samus disparo a Marth en su entrepierna

-Marth sigue queriendo seducirla

-Wario abrió su negocio ''Wario Ware Inc'' y es la mayor competencia del Devil May Cry y de la Agencia Deadpool

-Ike desapareció por tres días, cuando volvió a aparecer dijo que no quería hablar de lo que ocurrió, va a terapia con Pit

-Pit va a terapia cada mes

-Link sigue esperando su hamburguesa

fue rechazado por la planta, va a terapia también

-Ridley y Kirby fueron a un bar después del incidente y hicieron las paces al descubrir que tienen un pasatiempo en común, comer gente, la boda fue en septiembre y nueve meses después tuvieron a los bebes más feos del mundo

-Unas semanas después la directora Wi-Fit empezó una relación con el subdirector Crazy Hand

-Master Hand intento ahorcarse tras descubrirlo pero las manos no tienen cuello, también va a terapia

-geardestroy es perseguido por las fans del zelink, sigue en terapia intensiva

* * *

Si quieren que continúe el esta historia como un fic aparte, porque habrá secuelas de esto, solo háganmelo saber por comentarios recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias para historias por mensaje privado, bien hasta la próxima


End file.
